Chronicles of Smash Mansion
by serenitycoconut
Summary: Lots of Brawling, randomness, hilarity: Just another day at the Smash Mansion. Yet why do cyber doubles of the Smashers keep appearing? And what do they want? Back from hiatus as Cybuu prepares his assault on the mansion.
1. Fireworks

**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of mine and Serenity Searcher's new story, Chronicles of Smash Mansion. Expect lots of Brawling, randomness, and a fair bit of strange humour. Enjoy chapter 1, and be on the lookout for chapter 2, written by Serenity Searcher!**

**-Aerococonut**

**Chronicles of Smash Mansion**

Chapter 1: Fireworks

The stars glittered high above; the moon shone with a radiant light and the wind whispered through the trees. All of the people who had gathered to participate in the new Smash Tournament were standing under the night sky, their gazes focussed raptly. Suddenly, a bright red flare shot up into the air, followed by a loud bang. Everyone gasped as the firework exploded into a mass of coloured lights.

It was the official beginning of the tournament, the traditional fireworks display was put on by Master Hand and Crazy Hand the night before the Brawls started, as a way of letting everyone remember that this was just for fun, a tournament where talented fighters could spar with each other and improve their skills, just for the hell of it. There was prize money, of course, with the grand winner taking home a grand total of 10,000 coins. Not to mention that every Brawl gave out a minimum of five coins to participatants, with the victors getting more.

This tournament had promised a whole lot more than the previous ones: new fighters, new items, and all new Final Smashes. The Hands had also designed new arenas for the Brawlers to fight on, and there was always the option that the Smashers themselves could create their own stages. Some of them had already taken up the opportunity to, and many of them were eager for the matches to start.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand arrived, and floated into a position where they could be seen by everyone, Crazy Hand frequently twitching, his fingers curling and uncurling at a rapid rate, whereas Master Hand was composed and sure. All the loud chatter faded away, as Master Hand began to speak. Crazy Hand continued to float up and down, due to his inability to stay still.

"Welcome, all! Tonight, Crazy Hand and I wish you to enjoy the festivities of the fireworks show we have prepared for you, because tomorrow is when the true fun begins! In the morning, you will all gather in the Hall at nine o'clock to find out who will be fighting in the first preliminary match."

"We recommend that you do not be late, as the first match begins at ten-thirty tomorrow, which gives the first Smashers only an hour and a half to prepare. Time which you may find out is necessary. Hee hee hee!" Crazy Hand added, waving a finger in admonishment. Master Hand bobbed up and down, his version of a nod.

"Indeed it is as Crazy Hand said. First match begins at ten-thirty on the dot. The list of fighters in tomorrow's matches will be posted on the noticeboard. We look forward to seeing all of you in full fighting glory!" A great cheer went up from the gathered fighters. Master Hand and Crazy Hand descended from their position and retired to finish any last minute preparations. Meanwhile, the fighters had separated into little groups, and were discussing a variety of things. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach walked off to stand under a tree, where they stood in a little circle and sized up the competition.

"Well, it appears-a we have a large-a group this time a-round," Mario said, seeing the handful new faces. Luigi grinned and slung his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Well, they say there may be even more new people entering later. You aren't-a worried now, are you?" he teased, while Mario tweaked his moustache.

"Never!" he proclaimed, while Peach giggled. She was stroking Yoshi's head, which made the dinosaur close his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh Mario," she said in her high-pitched voice, a flirtatious smile on her lips. Mario grinned at her. A little way away, Ness and Lucas were dancing around, along with Kirby, the Ice Climbers Nana and Popo, Jigglypuff and Pikachu. Link and Zelda watched the children and creatures from their position near the stage.

"I am glad to see such enthusiasm," Zelda smiled, amused by the antics of the young ones. Link grinned, and pulled her over to the group. "You cannot be serious!" she exclaimed when she figured out what he was going to do. Link smirked at her.

"I'm deadly serious!" The group smiled, and swallowed them in.

Samus, Snake, Fox and Falco looked over to find a group of children, creatures, and two elfin adults dancing around, one of the adults with a long-suffering look on her face as she was dragged around by a green clad Hero.

"Heh heh, nice to see them having fun," Falco drawled. "When they're exhausted tomorrow, we'll be at an advantage". Samus just rolled her eyes.

"Half of them are kids. Kids have like, unlimited energy. And who knows with the others? They're not exactly human..." Snake's hand immediately moved towards his gun. Fox noticed and leapt back, his hands in the air.

"Hey, take it easy! Matches don't start 'till tomorrow!" Snake glared from underneath his headband.

"So?" His gravelly voice held a dangerous note, causing Fox to back up even further. His backing up caused him to run into Wolf, who turned around and snarled.

"You're going down, Star Fox!" He hissed, before stalking off to meet with King Dedede and Ganondorf. The Pokemon Trainers watched with interest.

"Wow, there's so many old rivals and friends here! I feel like a complete newbie," Sapphire whispered to Pearl, the other female PK Trainer.

"Hmm, I guess,' Pearl was nonchalant; it didn't matter to her about past battles, only the ones that were to come. Sapphire on the other hand, was anxious, excited and all but bouncing up and down.

"Well, what do you guys think?" she asked Gold and Red. Gold sneered and flicked his chin length hair.

"Ha, I could beat them all so easily! After all, I am the great, pure awesome Gold! Friends, foes, what does it matter? Victory will be mine!" He punched the air, not seeming to care that the other three were all staring at him. Sapphire nodded slowly, and then turned to Red.

"What about you, Red?" Red shrugged. He was a man of few words, and rarely offered any comments. Most Brawlers believed that he spoke more to his Pokemon than he did to other people. And sometimes, the Pokemon said more than he did. A few metres away, Lucario shook paws with Meta Knight. The two had shared many battles, and had discovered that they were well matched.

A blue blur suddenly flashed past, and stopped in a circle of space. The blur stopped abruptly, and resolved into the form of Sonic. He looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, slowpoke, where are you?" he called, searching in the darkness for his sometime friend/ mostly rival Shadow.

"Right here," the air seemed to fold in on itself, and Shadow warped himself next to Sonic.

"Gah!" Sonic rocked back on his heels, while Shadow just folded his arms. "Cheat! We were supposed to be racing!" Shadow just smirked. Chaos Control did have its uses. Captain Falcon, DK, Diddy, Olimar and ROB watched them argue. DK and Diddy then proceeded to resume their conversation (in pure monkey) about the nutritious value of bananas versus the food served in the Smash Mansion, Captain Falcon and Olimar went back to their discussion of the Falcon Flyer versus Olimar's Spaceship, and ROB zoomed over to converse with Mr. Game and Watch, since the machine's computer programs allowed him to understand the beeps and buzzes the 2-D man said.

Ike and Marth were muttering in low tones over near Link and Zelda, who had retired from the dancing.

"Looks like we aren't the only swordsmen again," Ike said, pointed first at Link, who had the Master Sword slung over his shoulder, and then Meta Knight, who was showing his blade to Wario. Marth was about to answer when Toon Link ran over and plonked himself down between the other two Hylians.

"Well, it gives us an opportunity to test our skills against many. We may learn new techniques from them," Ike swung his blade over his shoulder.

"Damn right! Besides, I owe Link an asskicking; he beat me in the last tournament!" Marth just rolled his eyes. Bowser stomped past and huffed. He just wanted to finally get his revenge on the stinking plumber! Pit flew down and landed next to Marth and Ike. Not quite a swordsman, but he got along with the two well, and considered them his best friends.

A loud gong rang out across the field as the fireworks finished, signalling to the fighters that it was time to head to their rooms, giving them the chance to get some rest.

Tomorrow, the matches began!

**Well, that's chapter 1 finished! Basically, just an introduction to the Tournament, and the characters we're including. Mostly just those from Brawl, but with a couple of new additions. In the future, there may be more...On another note, I managed to mention every character at least once in this chapter! After this, the chapters will most likely focus on a few characters at a time, to make life easier for you and us! Please review, we'd like to know what you think!**


	2. Opening Brawl

**All right it's time for my first foray into the Chronicles of Smash Mansion. It is the first round of the tournament this time. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Serenity Searcher**

Chapter 2: Opening Battle

At 8:59 the following morning all the smashers were gathered in the hall waiting for the arrival of the hands. There was a buzz of excitement running through the crowd as everyone was waiting to find out who they would end up battling in the opening match of the tournament. The buzz of chatter abruptly stopped as the clock ticked over to 9:00am and Master Hand and Crazy Hand descended from the ceiling.

"Welcome all smashers to the opening round selections. The way this will work is we have every character on a card on the screen to my right and every stage on a card on the screen on my left" Master Hand indicated each screen as he described what was displayed on them. "Crazy Hand shall select three character cards and those three characters will be chosen for the first match where I shall choose a stage from the other screen for the location and just to be fair neither of us know what is under what card." Master Hand finished talking and the selections began.

Crazy Hand's fingers flew over the screen choosing three characters in very little time. While Master Hand thought for a moment and selected a card on his screen.

"The battle shall be a free for all two stock match between Lucario, Donkey Kong and the Ice Climbers on the new stage Ruined Village. The match begins at ten thirty so don't be late." Master Hand said as he waved the assembly off to do their own thing until the matches began. Lucario, Donkey and Nana and Popo gave each other small nods and went off in different directions to prepare for the match.

Donkey Kong went outside to his hammock underneath the banana tree with Diddy. The conversation was being held in pure monkey.

"So ya gonna be ready for it Donks? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?" Diddy Kong was truly excited that Donkey Kong was going to be in the first match perhaps even more excited than Donkey Kong himself.

"Of course I am ready Diddy. I am just going to enjoy a quick nap before the battle begins." And with that Donkey Kong promptly fell asleep much to the frustration of Diddy Kong who now needed a way to release his excitement. Diddy started doing back flips to release his energy and excitement.

Nana and Pop the Ice climbers were sitting in their room in the mansion. They had never done well in these tournaments. Popo had had the idea that they should not fight as one character anymore but as two separate people on the same team. This idea coupled with their recent training and new moves should allow them a better chance in this tournament. Nana liked the idea and so they got down to planning their strategy for the match.

Lucario meanwhile was meditating on the roof of the mansion. The new additions to the tournament would make this match more unpredictable than any before. Lucario was ready for the battle.

The battle dome was currently set on the stage Ruined Village. The battle dome was transparent on all sides and formed the boundaries of the stage. Touching the dome cost a smasher one of their lives. The Ruined Village went right to the border of the dome. Smashers could also be eliminated by getting launched into the barrier at the top of the stage.

Lucario, Donkey Kong and the Ice Climbers were in the dome looking around the arena while waiting for the announcer to begin the match. At that moment the announcers voice came over the speakers placed both inside and outside the dome. "Attention all smashers. The free for all two stock match between Lucario, Donkey Kong and the Ice Climbers will now begin. 3…2…1…GO!" and the battle began.

Lucario was quick on the uptake he jumped up into one of the many ruined buildings scattered around the stage. He then used his ability to see Aura to gauge the locations of the other two contestants. Donkey Kong was currently tussling with Nana and Popo so Lucario felt safe for the moment but then he looked again. Donkey Kong was only fighting Popo so where was Nana?

At that moment Nana came up behind Lucario and smashed him hard with her hammer. Lucario was knocked forwards but he used the little known technique the ukemi where he activated his shield just before he hit the ground and was able to spring right back up. He attempted to counterattack with a punch but Nana used a new technique called the ice blast. A small burst of icicles came from her mouth and impacted Lucario sending him into the nearby wall.

"_Uggh. She has improved a lot since the last time I fought the Ice Climbers. I wonder if Popo has improved as much."_

There was no more time for thinking as Nana came at him again with her hammer. Lucario executed his double team attack which allowed him to avoid Nana's attack and counterattack at the same time. His punch flung nana out of the ruined building and onto the street. Lucario followed with no hesitation.

Donkey Kong was battling Popo and losing. The little Ice climber was too fast and small to hit while Donkey Kong provided a huge target for repetitive ice sots and ice blasts.

"_That should get his damage high enough now it's time to hit him where it hurts." _

Popo then used his item call (the Ice climbers being separate people could use the item call twice) to summon a smash ball. The new style of fighting separated from each other meant that they had to develop a new final smash to use individually. They eventually came up with the Crystal Ice Wave.

"_Where is Nana going to come from they need to be together to pull off Iceberg and__ it's__ too early in the fight for them to really need their final smash or to even use it effectively what is going on?" _Donkey thought looking around until he saw Popo activate the smash on his own_. _

"_Oh not good"_ Donkey thought in rising panic.

Popo felt the power of the smash ball surge through him as he unleashed its power shouting "ICE CRYSTAL WAVE". The all new Final Smash Crystal Ice Wave was about to be seen for the first time. Ice that flowed more like water was unleashed in four streams from Popo all heading towards Donkey Kong. Donkey made quick assumption that once they hit something the Ice streams would stop. He leapt backing avoiding the first one as it impacted the ground, jumping right into the path of the second which launched him into the third then fourth streams which flung him into the barrier for a KO. Popo then raced off to help Nana fight Lucario.

Nana's fight with Lucario wasn't going very well. She was managing to avoid damage from Lucario's attacks by keeping him just out of range with her blizzard and ice blast attacks. Lucario could only Aura sphere to reach her but that attack was easily dodged. Lucario gave a growl of frustration that she kept avoiding his attacks. He even had a homing beacon in his hand that would mean he could connect with any ranged attack without fail while the beacon was still attached to his opponent. The annoying thing was he couldn't get close enough to attach it to her.

Nana ran at Lucario firing Ice blast after ice blast Lucario saw this as an opportunity and jumped straight into the path of the recently arrived Popo's Ice blast. Lucario immediately shifted into a double team maneuver to evade the ice blast and attack Nana who had reasonably high damage. The attack sent her slamming into the wall.

As Nana tried to get up she was hit by a large coconut and knocked back down. The coconut had been fired from Donkey Kong's Coconut canon one of his new moves that he had developed for this tournament. Donkey then proceeded to launch a stream of Coconuts at the gathered fighters. Nana and Popo weren't fast enough to dodge all of the coconuts while Lucario had to overuse double team to avoid damage. Donkey Kong started charging in while still firing coconuts albeit slower now.

Lucario switched targets to the now more dangerous Donkey Kong with his longer projectile range. He raced in and Donkey charged to meet him at close range combat. Donkey got in range sooner and swung at Lucario's head with his large fist. Lucario ducked and struck at Donkey Kong's stomach. The attack landed but didn't phase Donkey who slammed Lucario into the ground before unleashing a fully charged Giant punch and sent Lucario into the boundary for a KO.

Nana and Popo had now recovered from the coconut barrage and running towards Donkey Kong. They fired a series of Ice shots at Donkey Kong. The small icebergs ran along the ground and so Donkey Kong just started using hand Slap to prevent them from hitting him. This defence left him open to attack from above like what Popo was doing with a capsule. The capsule hit and exploded on impact flinging Donkey Kong away and slamming him through a nearby wall into the waiting attack of Lucario.

Lucario's smash attack was powerful enough to fling him back out into the street. Lucario had a fully charged Aura Sphere and Donkey had a fully charged Giant punch. With a brief nod to each other they launched an all out assault on the Ice climbers. Lucario fired his Aura sphere and Popo dodged it straight into Donkey Kong's Giant Punch. Popo was flung into the boundary for a KO. Now all three combatants were down to one life. Final combat had begun.

Lucario and Donkey Kong's brief truce was over and they went back to close range combat. Lucario punched Donkey in the chest and took the advantage. Lucario followed with an uppercut to the chin and a sweep kick to get Donkey to the ground. Donkey then used his item call to summon the speed and attack speed enhancing Double Bunny. Lucario was now on the back foot doing his best to dodge the now super fast, super powerful attacks from Donkey Kong. Double Team was his only life line. Lucario used double team to dodge one attack and as he prepared to counterattack he saw himself facing another attack in his new location Lucario made do by throwing his homing beacon onto Donkey Kong and taking the punch to increase not only his damage but his Aura Power.

The Ice climbers had returned to the spot where the fight was taking place and now they had to contend with a super fast Donkey Kong. Lucario hung back watching the fight take place. Nana and Popo were using teamwork to get the better of Donkey Kong but taking hits themselves. Lucario moved in and placed two more homing beacons; one on each Ice climber and used his item call to bring out his smash ball.

Lucario now glowing with the powers of a smash ball looked to make sure all three of his homing beacons were still in place. They were all there one on Nana's back, Popo's arm and Donkey Kong's Tie. Lucario then yelled "FEAR THE POWER OF THE AURA" as he leapt into the sky still glowing with the power of the smash ball.

Popo, nana and Donkey Kong all ran in different directions to avoid the single beam from the aura storm that was coming. Lucario gave a soft chuckle as he used Aura Bombardment. This fired up to three blasts, one at each opponent but as Lucario had placed homing beacons on each character these blast would certainly hit their intended targets. "AURA BOMBARDMENT" Lucario yelled as he launched the three blasts. The three opponents stopped in shock and as they realised that there was a blast coming for them they turned and ran. No matter where they ran the blast followed getting closer all the time. The three blasts hit each character with immense force and power and sent them flying into the boundary for a triple KO and Lucario's victory.

Later in the meeting hall the smasher were getting a rundown of the results by Master hand and Crazy hand.

"And so in the end Lucario's strategy prevailed in this match greatly helped along by his new final smash although the Ice climbers with their new tactics proved far more formidable than ever before you all fought well. Crazy Hand and I have had an idea which we will reveal to you all when it has been set up. The battles shall continue." The gathered crowd gave a great roar in response to these words.

**There we are the first battle of the tournament and as you can see new attacks, items and of course Final smashes played a huge role there. Wonder what plan the hands have come up with? Now I hand it over to aerococonut for the next chapter hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. In Which There Is Much Spillage

**Hey guys, and we're back for Chapter 3 of Chronicles of Smash Mansion. Hope you've been enjoying it so far! Be on the lookout for Chapter 4, written by my faithful partner-in-fanfiction, Serenity Searcher!**

**-Aerococonut**

…

Chapter 3: In Which There Is Much Spillage

It was the second day of the Smash Tournament, and rain was pouring down over the Smash Mansion. A lot of the fighters were chafing at the restrictions to their movements. All the indoor training courts were taken, and no one (with the possible exception of the water Pokemon) were interested in going outside to train in the rain.

Link and Zelda were sitting in the Smash Cafe, a new addition Master Hand had added to the mansion, after complaints that there were no coffee places around. There were a few other Smashers in the cafe, but mostly the place was empty, the three who would be fighting were preparing, and the others were either training inside, or staking out their seats in the Stadium to watch the upcoming fight between Pit, Peach and Red, the Pokemon Trainer.

"Who do you believe will win?" Zelda asked the Hero, who was sidetracked by the arrival of a large pot of coffee. Link gladly poured himself a mug, and lifted the steaming beverage to his lips gratefully. He sighed, and then realised that Zelda had asked a question.

"Hmm...what?" He blinked, and refocused his gaze on the woman in front of him. She smiled, and shook her head ruefully.

"Coffee makes you completely hopeless, did you realise that?" Link just shrugged and grinned.

"I can't help it, I'm addicted. Ever since I tasted it...Smash Cafe coffee is just...incredible..." Zelda rolled her eyes. Link glared at her. "Like you can talk, Princess! Don't think I haven't noticed that every time we come here you order the same thing!" Zelda blushed and looked down as the waiter placed her banana milkshake on the table. Link just snickered. "At least coffee has beneficial things in it; I get an energy boost and serious caffeine. What does a milkshake give you?" Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"Banana milkshakes are strangely delicious, not to mention they are made out of milk, which is good for you, and bananas, which are very healthy. I fail to see how coffee benefits your body," she said in a haughty tone, which just made Link laugh.

"Hahaha, well okay then, I guess I'll just have to try it!" he said, and grabbed Zelda's milkshake. She looked at him, and then gasped as he stole a straw and drained half of it in one gulp.

"Link!" she exclaimed, and stood up, almost knocking over her chair. "I could have sword you had better manners than that!" Link burst out laughing, spraying milk everywhere. Zelda huffed, gave him a death glare and all but stormed out of the cafe, regardless of the rain. Rain, after all, never hurt anyone. Nor did it spray milk all over her.

Link stopped laughing and abruptly stood up, meaning to go apologise, but he was interrupted by the arrival of a sopping wet Pit, whose hair dripped all over the table as he plonked himself down in Zelda's recently vacated chair.

"Link!" the angel boy said, looking worried. Link sighed, and sat back down. There was no chance he could catch Zelda now.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a swig of his second cup of coffee. He had a feeling he was going to need lots of coffee. Pit grabbed a mug and tried to pour a coffee, but his hands were shaking so bad he ended up spilling it. By now, there were a couple of waiters standing nearby with wet cloths, one to clean the spilt milk, and one to clean to newly spilt coffee. Link wondered idly how much they would have to spill before they were kicked out. Pit put his head in his hands, giving up on the coffee.

"I'm fighting today!" He finally said, looking miserable. Link just looked at him.

"I don't get it. You were so excited to be invited to the tournament, why are you suddenly worried?" Pit looked down.

"Well, it's just...I don't know. I'm just really nervous for some reason! I can't help it!" Link just sighed and stood up.

"You've fought before, remember? The basics have hardly changed. Yes, there are new things, but, you'll be fine. I promise. Now come on, let's go back upstairs. You need a distraction. We can go watch some of the others training if you want, or we can go scope out the competition. Be forewarned, as Zelda says. By the way, who are you fighting, anyway?" he asked, as the two walked out of the cafe. Pit put his arms over his head in an attempt to prevent himself from getting wetter, and ran to the nearby door. Link stopped next to him, and waited for an answer to his question.

"Er, I have to verse Princess Peach and Pokemon Trainer Red," Pit said, looking sheepish. Link just looked at him.

"Are you serious? Relax, man, you'll be fine. I'll watch your fight, and I bet you win. Seriously. Now come on, let's go watch Meta Knight beat the stuffing out of Kirby," They had reached the training courts, and saw a spar currently on between Meta Knight and Kirby.

"No way, dude, Kirby will totally kick his butt," Pit proclaimed, and they stood against the barrier that separated the fighters from the spectators.

"Hahahaha, I don't think so!" Link and Pit began a heated debate that was almost louder than the actual fight, until they were politely, but firmly, told to shut up by the contestants.

…

Zelda arrived at her room, soaking wet and contemplating terrible revenge. She had just finished getting changed into a dry dress when there was a quiet knock at her door. She opened it to find Peach standing outside, holding a plate full of muffins.

"Come in," Zelda said, and moved aside to let the other princess in. Peach drifted in, her pink dress rustling.

"Well, hello Zelda, I baked all these muffins early this morning, but then I didn't know who to give them to. So I thought I could come and chat with you! You like blueberry, don't you?" Peach placed the platter on Zelda's small table and handed her a muffin. Zelda laughed.

"Of course I like blueberry, but I doubt I could eat an entire platter to myself! You are welcome to stay, though," Peach clapped her hands together, a brilliant smile lighting up her whole face.

"Wonderful! As you probably know, I have a match today, and I'm going to need my energy!" She smoothed out her dress, and sat on the small stool next to the table. Zelda crossed her arms and looked slightly annoyed, her thoughts immediately returning to her embarrassment of before. Peach blinked. It wasn't like Zelda to take offense at anything, and she wasn't sure what she'd said to upset her. Then she noticed Zelda's damp hair, and the fact that she was wearing a new dress.

"Did something happen, Zelda? You seem slightly out of sorts," Peach asked quietly, watching the other princess' face. Zelda's eyes tightened, and then she sighed.

"Well...truthfully, it's rather silly..." she smiled slightly, and took the seat opposite Peach. Peach leaned forward, eager to hear the story.

"Oh come on! What's he done this time?" she asked, her eyes glittering. Zelda leaned back on her chair.

"What?" Peach's comment had derailed her train of thought. Peach just grinned knowingly.

"Oh Zelda, it's so obvious Link did something again! You're always so controlled and calm, except when Link's done something. So what is it? Did he finally kiss you?" Zelda gasped and leapt off the chair in a fluid motion.

"Peach!" she began to turn bright red. Peach giggled.

"Oh come on, Zel, he's obviously head over heels for you! So if it wasn't a kiss, then what?" Zelda gave a strangled gasp, and turned on her heel, intent on finding a nice, high place to hide. Preferably where Peach couldn't find her, or send someone else to find her, since Peach was notoriously afraid of heights. Even now, she refused to look out Zelda's third floor window, and had demanded a ground floor room.

Peach stood up, ready to grab the elfin woman and force her to spill the beans, when she swept an arm across the table, and the plate of muffins tumbled onto the floor. Zelda turned, distracted by the noise and Peach's muttered curse.

"It seems today is a day where everything must be spilt," Zelda sighed, and walked over to help Peach pick up the food. Peach looked glumly at the now-flat muffins.

"And they looked so yummy," she said mournfully, holding a muffin that had broken into pieces. Zelda's mouth twitched, and then suddenly she was laughing. Peach gave her a look, and then giggled, before flat out laughing. Soon the two princesses were laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.

"Your...face," Zelda managed to gasp out. Peach tried to say something and then hiccupped loudly. She put a hand to her mouth and looked so stunned that Zelda couldn't help but laugh again. Peach kept a hand over her mouth, and went over to the mini fridge in the corner of Zelda's room and grabbed a bottle of water, which she proceeded to drink in an attempt to rid herself of hiccups.

This gave Zelda time to compose herself, and she sat back down on the seat, and picked up one of the two muffins that had managed to stay somewhat in shape. Peach joined her, and started eating the other muffin. They were delicious, of course. Peach was an excellent cook. Zelda placed her muffin down, and took a breath.

"Link stole my milkshake and spit it all over me," she said in a rush. Peach blinked, and then nearly choked on her muffin.

"Really? How rude! That is absolutely disgusting; does that boy have no manners? Gah!" She flung her arms in the air. Zelda ran her fingers through her hair. She'd calmed down, and the incident had stopped bothering her. She'd just forget about all the stares she'd gotten, walking through Smash Mansion covered in milk...

"It is alright now, I forgive him. I just...do not want to go find him right now," she admitted, looking guilty. Peach just waved a hand.

"That's so...juvenile! Was it accidental? If it was, you can forgive him, but if he did it deliberately, you should go slap him and challenge him to a duel!" Zelda gave her a look. "What? I thought that's what you did! Don't you duel anyone who is rude or offensive to you?" The blonde princess pouted when Zelda laughed.

"Oh Peach, you are a dear! No, I do not duel anyone who is offensive, or rude to me, that's usually Link's job. It gives him something to do, and I do not have to get my hands dirty," Zelda laughed, and stood up. "Anyway, Peach, I have enjoyed speaking with you, but there is only half an hour before your match, and I believe you would like to prepare? I will go find a good seat so that I may watch your battle," she said, and Peach gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" She stood up, and grabbed the muffins. "I really should be going, I'll see you later!" She hurried off, and Zelda closed the door. She now had to clean muffin crumbs out of her lovely blue carpet...

…

Red threw three Pokeballs onto the field. Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard burst out in a flash of light.

"Okay guys, we're up," he said softly to his Pokemon, who crowded around him. "Let's do our best. I know we can win!" Charizard roared, Ivysaur seemed to grin and Squirtle pulled out a pair of sunglasses he'd stolen from Gold. Red noticed, and gave his Pokemon a glare.

"You know he's going to go off at you," he told the Pokemon, who began to protest its innocence when a loud voice rang out.

"WHO STOLE MY SUNGLASSES?" Red raised his eyebrows and looked at Squirtle. No words were necessary, as his Pokemon began to shuffle its feet. Gold stormed up, took one look at Squirtle and saw his sunglasses.

"THIEF!" he shrieked, and all but ripped the sunglasses off the poor Pokemon, who had turned horribly white.

"Gold," Red said quietly. Gold turned, and remembered that it was Red who was fighting today.

"Well, good luck today, I guess. Just win, so I can beat you later, hmm?" He turned, and walked off, waving two fingers. Red nodded, and recalled his Pokemon to their balls. It was almost time for the match.

…

The three Smashers had taken their place on stage, and were ready to go, waiting for the countdown to begin. Link looked around the Stadium, until he found Zelda sitting by herself, her gaze intensely focussed on the match.

"Pit," he said, and sat down next to her. She turned, and raised an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth twitching. Link knew that she'd forgiven him for the morning.

"Actually, I am Zelda, remember?" she teased, her eyes full of mischief.

"As if I could forget," Link replied, and grinned at her. "Nah, that was the answer to your question before. You asked who I thought would win. Well, I'm going with Pit," he said. Zelda was about to respond when the match began.

"GO!"

Pit leapt back, and shot off a couple of Palutena's Arrows, hitting Ivysaur, who was Red's first Pokemon. It was another two life match, this time the stage was Lylat Cruise.

Ivysaur retaliated with Razor Leaf, sending leaves flying at Pit. Peach used the opportunity to hit Ivysaur with a Peach Bomber, which caused the Pokemon to land directly in the line of Pit's Angel Ring. Peach danced back, and plucked a Vegetable out of the ground, which she flung at Ivysaur, only it missed and hit Pit instead, who stopped his attack, allowing Ivysaur to escape.

Ivysaur went on the offensive, using Bullet Seed on Peach, who blocked with Toad. Pit jumped in the air, and used his wings to sail over their heads and grab the Capsule that had just materialised. He threw it at Ivysaur, who had the most damage. He got extremely lucky, as it was one of the trick capsules, full of bombs, which exploded and shot Ivysaur into the barrier, costing him one stock life. Pit grinned, and ran a hand through his hair. This match was going to be easy!

Peach took advantage of his distraction to hit him with a Peach Bomber, pushing him offstage and nearly into the barrier. Pit hurriedly corrected his path, and used Wings of Icarus to return safely to the stage.

Meanwhile, Red had changed Ivysaur for Charizard, and the large fire lizard unleashed a Flamethrower at Peach. She shrieked, and leapt out of the way. Pit swooped in and grabbed a Beam Sword that had just fallen down, and threw it at Peach. She went flying, but recovered before she touched the barrier. She used Peach Parasol to drift gently back on stage, where Charizard had gotten close enough to Pit to use Rock Smash, giving him a good amount of damage. Pit used his Mirror Shield, to deflect the next attack, but got confused when nothing happened. He looked up to find Charizard had used Fly, and was going for the Smash Ball that had just appeared.

Peach threw the Vegetable she had just picked up, and it bounced harmlessly off the Smash Ball. Pit shot off another couple of Palutena's Arrows. One missed, but the other hit the Ball. It failed to break it open however, and Charizard used Rock Smash when the Ball drifted next to him, and it broke open, surrounding the Pokemon with bright, golden light. He roared, and unleashed his new Final Smash: Blast Burn.

A massive blast of intense heat radiated out from the Pokemon's mouth, hitting both Peach and Pit, who went tumbling into the barrier and both lost a stock life. Charizard stopped glowing and closed its mouth, a satisfied expression on its face. The gasps from the crowd told it that they were pleased to see the new Fire Pokemon Final Smash. And Charizard had to admit, it was very impressive, even for it.

The match was now once again even, with all the Smashers on one life each. Pit got serious, splitting his bow apart into the dual swords, one he held in a normal grip and the other in a reverse grip to allow him to quickly change between bow and swords. He jumped back onto the stage and used Angel Ring on Charizard, who roared and used Fly to escape the angel's attack. Peach followed the lizard Pokemon into the air, and attacked him from below with her Peach Parasol. Pit grabbed a Smart Bomb that had been ignored and hurled it at the Pokemon. The Bomb sailed past and landed back on the ground, without exploding.

"By Palutena!" Pit cursed the dud. Charizard landed back on the ground and used Flamethrower, which Pit blocked with his Mirror Shield. Peach used their distraction to grab the Smart Bomb, not realising it was a dud, and caught the full explosion as she touched it, setting it off. She was thrown up, and Pit leapt up after her, thrusting up with his swords and sending Peach flying straight into the barrier at the top of the dome, taking her final life and knocking her out of the competition completely. The crowd gasped as one, and then began cheering. Pit grinned, and returned his attention to the battle, and his one remaining opponent.

Charizard tried to manoeuvre close enough to use Rock Smash, but Pit was too fast, leaping up and jumping out of the way, landing behind the Pokemon. Charizard turned, and sent a Flamethrower at the angel. Pit used Wings of Icarus to dodge, and shot a couple of Palutena's Arrows at the Pokemon. Both shots hit their target, and sent the Pokemon tumbling off the stage. Pit buffed his nails on his robe, believing the match to be his, when Charizard landed back on the stage. Pit scowled, and once again leapt forward to attack.

The Pokemon waited until Pit was close enough, and then quickly used Rock Smash. Pit caught the attack and was launched towards the barrier. He spun in midair, and narrowly avoided losing. He glided back on stage, and used his Item Summon to call up a Smash Ball. He needed some help, and hopefully his Goddess could send in the cavalry…

"Palutena! Send me the Pegasus Knights!" he yelled. The whole crowd gasped in awe as Pit unleashed his new Final Smash. A large collection of white Knights riding on a Pegasus rode across the screen slamming into Charizard and tossing the Pokemon from side to side of the stage. The last Knight rode across the stage, and Charizard was hurled violently into the barrier, giving victory to Pit.

Pit bent a knee, and gave thanks to his Goddess, and the audience began to call his name, impressed by Palutena's Cavalry, and the angel boy who commanded such power.

"And the winner is, Pit!" the announcer cried, and Pit grinned. As Link had said, what was he worried about?

…

The angel was celebrating with his friends in his room. Link was slouched on the chair next to his bed, and Zelda was perched on his bed rail, not seeming to mind the awkwardness. Ike was drinking some fruit juice, and Marth was sitting in the corner.

"Hey man, I knew you'd win. You shouldn't doubt me," Link grinned, his hands behind his head. Pit gave him a thumbs-up.

"Okay, from now on, I won't," Marth snorted at this.

"Oh yeah, you should totally trust Link, that'll go well," Link gave him a stunned look.

"Are you saying I'm untrustworthy? Me?" he pretended to be hurt. Marth just rolled his eyes, and Ike started laughing into his cup. Soon, the five friends were all laughing, glad of the companionship. Link poured himself a glass of juice, and handed the container to Pit, who went to grab it, only his hand slipped and the juice went splashing all over the floor. Zelda just sighed as the boys scrambled around, looking for cloths to clean up the mess. Today really was a day for spillage…

**Well, there we go! Chapter 3 is finished, which ended up being quite long. Not as much focus on the match this chapter, it was more about the interactions between the characters. Writing about Peach and Zelda is so much fun. I love how they're both similar, yet totally different at the same time. Anyways, I'm signing off now, see ya next time!**


	4. Challenge of the forest

**Ok folks it's time for the next round of the tournament. I intended to take a break from the tournament and prepare to introduce a plot outside the tournament but I have decided to do both. This time around we are going to have a new Pokémon trainer in the battle: Sapphire. On with the brawl. Serenity Searcher**

**Chapter Four**

Challenge of the forest

The third match in the tournament was about to begin on the newly created Forest Field. It was separated into two separate rings. The outer ring with few trees and lots of open ground and the dense inner ring where being able to move through the trees would give one a huge advantage accommodated for most strategies. The battle field extended all the way to the border.

The three fighters for this battle were Marth, ROB and the new comer Sapphire who was opening the battle with Mudkip. Mudkip, Marth and ROB stood in the outer ring looking at the new arena and planning possible strategies. Marth and ROB were going to be cautious they were the first to battle this new Pokémon trainer and had no idea what techniques she would use. The announcer called "GO!" and the third battle of the tournament was under way.

ROB was the first to make a move. He used his item call to summon his Piercer Scope. This allowed his already dangerous, long range projectile the Robo Beam, to pierce through the environment of the stage, in this case the trees that separated him from Mudkip. Mudkip had barely managed to move, before a laser from ROB, came _through the tree right in front of him _and struck him head on. Mudkip was a lightweight so the attack forced him towards the barrier a considerable distance. Mudkip stood up and saw another blast coming straight for him so he activated his shield. The laser bounced off, but Mudkip was forced closer to the barrier. Marth came running straight at Mudkip, Falchion at the ready.

Under so much pressure at the beginning of the battle, Sapphire was forced to switch Pokémon to Combusken, so she would last longer than a few seconds. As Marth closed in, deflecting a laser beam from Rob as he did so, Combusken took the offensive. Combusken jumped above Marth and came down with an easily parried Double Kick. Marth turned the blade to make Combusken slide off and went into an uppercut; before the blow connected a blast from ROB knocked Marth off balance, and both Combusken and Marth hit the ground heavily.

A super scope dropped to the ground, and both fighters dove for it. Marth punched Combusken in the stomach; Combusken was knocked back slightly and launched a fireball at Marth. Marth was quick to block and counter attack with Counter. Combusken hit the ground hard and was about to leapt up as a laser burned through the air right above him. A Franklin Badge dropped to the ground unseen by Marth who had just picked up the Super Scope.

Combusken used quick attack and slammed into Marth before he was able to fire the Super Scope. Combusken followed with a Sky Uppercut, to provide enough of a distraction to claim the Franklin Badge unnoticed.

Marth managed to put enough distance between him and Combusken to charge the Super Scope. This had brought him close to the barrier. He fired a fully charged shot at Combusken who did not even try to dodge.

"_This will be too easy if he doesn't even try and dodge." _ Marth thought as the blast got closer, but then he saw the Franklin Badge. Combusken had outwitted him and since he was so close to the barrier he wasn't going to survive the hit. The blast rebounded straight into Marth and he touched the barrier, exploding with a bright burst of light.

Sapphire then changed Pokémon to her Sceptile. Sceptile was fast and deadly. Sceptile leapt straight into the denser forest in the centre and moved towards ROB. ROB's laser was too slow to hit the fast moving Sceptile, who was jumping from tree to tree as she ran through the forest. ROB started charging his Gyro attack, and was surprised to find Marth standing right next to him, charging his Shield Breaker. ROB had not time to avoid the attack and he was too close to the barrier to survive it so he raised his shield, and so made his first major mistake. Marth's fully charged Shield Breaker smashed right through ROBs defences and sent him straight into the barrier causing him to lose a life.

There was no time for Marth to gloat about his victory however, for just then Sceptile leapt out of the forest and struck out with a Leaf Blade. Managed parried the attack, and slashed at Sceptile who blocked Marth's slash with her other arms Leaf Blade. Sceptile continued the offensive with her Leaf Blades while Marth was forced to work overtime on his defence to prevent Sceptile from landing a hit. Without noticing it Marth was being forced slowly but surely _back towards_ the barrier. When Marth was close enough Sceptile used an Energy Ball attack and knocked him out of the match.

ROB now rejoined the battle from behind Sceptile. Sceptile ducked underneath the fully charged Gyro that was fired at her, and ran for the dense forest. ROB was following along shooting his Robo Beam to try and score some damage whenever he could. Within the dense forest Sceptile was at a huge advantage, and as such, ROB was relying on items to try and level the playing field. ROB used a star rod, a ray gun, and two smart bombs and Sceptile had evaded them all. At this moment Sapphire changed Pokémon back to Mudkip.

Rob seeing the new Pokémon quickly backed off to a safe distance which is exactly what Mudkip needed. Sapphire used her item call to once again summon a smash ball which allowed Mudkip to use the one final Smash in Sapphire's arsenal of four that could finish this fight now: Hydro Canon. Mudkip activated the smash ball. A blue aura surrounded the small Pokémon; this aura took the shape of Mudkip's final evolved form of Swampert. ROB seeing that a ranged attack was coming took cover behind a tree. The glowing Swampert Shape fired a blast of water so strong that it ripped right through the tree and knocked ROB right out of the match. Sapphire one of the new competitors was victorious.

Several smashers were relaxing in the lounge after the battle that had taken place on the forest field. Marth and Ike were sitting on the couch watching some movie about sword fighting, Sapphire was checking up some facts on her Pokèdex, while Toon Link and the Ice climbers were laughing themselves silly at some bad egg jokes told by Yoshi, when Ike looked over at Marth and said;

"You really did badly out there today Marth you realize that?" Ike couldn't resist having a dig at his friend's loss.

"Shut it you. You haven't even had a match yet, and besides maybe your new Pokémon trainer will be just as skilled as my one." Marth was obviously a little disappointed to be knocked out first without even putting up a very good fight. He had made two mistakes and both had cost him a stock life and that was all it took.

"Yeah well all I'm saying is I will see the Franklin badge on the chest of _my_ opponent _before _I fire my super scope. Idiot" Ike was enjoying winding Marth up. The two swordsmen were good friends and like all good friends do they make each other feel better after a loss by pointing out their mistakes and joking about them.

"Oh you think your better than me is that it Ike? You want to fight me is that it? Well let's do it right here right now." Marth said standing up and preparing his battle gauntlet. The gauntlet that was worn by all smashers when not in the brawling dome or training room allowed them to settle disagreements as only smashers could and not ruin the house. Those who activated their gauntlet were able to fight full force and would just pass through any furniture or walls in the way, sparing the mansion from any unneeded repair bills.

"Sure Marth. You're on except this time it will just be fists no swords." Ike activated his Gauntlet" Unless you're too chicken?" Ike asked with a smirk.

"Let's do it" The two swordsmen started their battle by hitting a button on their gauntlet. Marth started by sprinting towards Ike, fist drawn back for a powerful punch, when he got close enough Ike merely ducked under the punch and delivered one of his own to Marth's gut. Ike struck Marth with an uppercut followed by a spinning kick to the chest and Marth was knocked out the gauntlet battle zone, ending their very brief battle.

The battle had made Marth see what he had truly done wrong in his battle. He had been too eager to go on the offensive, sometimes, especially against a new opponent it was advantageous to draw the fight out a little bit to learn what weaknesses they had. Mart smiled and thanked his friend and walked over to Sapphire.

"Sapphire would you like to accompany me to a training room? I want to have a one-on-one fight with you." Marth said with a small bow, a habit he had picked up being a prince, a slight bow to people made them feel better to know that their prince respected them.

"Sure we will be there." Sapphire said bouncing with happiness and energy just like always. The two went off to enjoy a training session together.

**There we go chapter four and the third round of the tournament. The Gauntlets will be involved in the plot outside the tournament which will be added to every few chapters at first. Hopefully you not only enjoyed this chapter but you enjoy the next one written by aerococonut.**


	5. Snaking Stalkers

**Well, hello there! Welcome back to tonight's episode of Chronicles of Smash Mansion, brought to you by Aerococonut. The Smashers are granted a reprieve from the tournament by Master Hand, how are they going to spend it? Wait and see!**

**...**

Chapter 5: Snaking Stalkers

The day dawned bright, the sunlight shone down on the Smash Mansion, where life was beginning to stir. Lucas yawned, and rolled out of his bed. He hit the ground with a thump, and rubbed his head, his lip quivering. He stood up, and decided to go get something to eat when his door opened and Toon Link came flying in.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas!" The strange, childish version of Link chanted, his large, catlike eyes sparkling. Lucas frowned, and looked behind him to the door as Ness walked in. "Come play with us!" Ness sighed and rolled his eyes. Out of the three children, he was the most mature, and the enthusiasm Toon Link showed all the time nearly wore him out. Even in the morning.

Lucas grinned, his sore head forgotten. "Okay! What are we going to do?" he asked, as Toon Link bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Guess what?" Toon Link beamed, his gaze focussed on Lucas. Lucas flinched, unable to help himself. He had tried to conquer his timidity, but at times he still felt afraid of everything. Toon Link didn't seem to care, and blurted out his answer. "We're going to follow Snake!" Ness just rolled his eyes again as Lucas blinked.

The three, when they had first arrived at the Smash Mansion, had been overwhelmed by the strength and power of all the adults, but it had been Snake, with his guns, explosives and gravelly voice that had captured their interest the most. Now they hero-worshipped him, and often pretended to be sneaking around the mansion, speaking in a low voice and acting as if they were blowing up everything in sight. So when Toon Link said they were going to follow him around, Lucas couldn't resist.

"I'm in!" he shrieked, and Ness grinned. The children quickly turned and raced out the door, thoughts of breakfast forgotten.

...

Snake groaned and rolled over. All night, he'd had dreams of being stalked by nameless shadows. And while it didn't affect him in the light of day, he was still tired due to his lack of proper sleep. So the other Smashers weren't surprised when the grumpy spy entered the eating area and sat at a table, scowling at the roll he was eating.

Ness had taken the lead, and waved the other two on. "Okay, there he is. He's just eating at the moment, but we need to get breakfast rolls, then we'll be cool, right?" The other two nodded, and they all snuck around the edge of the nearby table to grab a breakfast roll each. The buffet-style meals Master Hand supplied for the Smashers made it easy to eat whenever they wanted. It also made life easy for three children to grab breakfast rolls to copy their idol, without getting too many strange looks.

Toon Link frowned in what he hoped was a grumpy look, and walked over to Snake's table, where he sat down and glared. Ness followed him a second later, sitting next to him and staring at Snake. After a slight hesitation, Lucas did the same thing. Now Snake was confronted by three tiny, glaring children.

"What's your problem?" he snarled, his tone promising rage if he didn't get an immediate answer. Lucas shivered, Toon Link poked his tongue out (forgetting he was trying to be like Snake), and Ness just looked at him.

"None of your business," he said coolly, and took a bite of his roll. Snake raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he stood up and walked out of the eating hall, before he decided to take his anger out on the annoying children. Toon Link pouted.

"Aww, now where's he going?" He jumped up, and ran after Snake. Ness and Lucas followed him, not minding the stares they were getting from the handful of Smashers sitting in the hall.

...

Shadow looked up. He was standing on the roof of Smash Mansion, his arms crossed and his black and red spines rustling in the light breeze. His gaze took in the field below him, where the blue haired prince –Marth– and the blue haired girl with the silver bandanna were having another fight. This was the third one since the official Tournament battle the two had competed in. So far, Sapphire, the girl, had won the battles, which Marth hadn't taken kindly to. Shadow didn't care; he knew he could beat them all without even trying. No one here was a match for the Ultimate Life Form.

"Hey, Mr Broody, why the long face?" A blue blur stopped on the ground below him and looked up. Shadow groaned internally. Why did that infernal hedgehog keep appearing? Didn't he have anything better to do?

"What do you want?" Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic, three storeys below him. Sonic grinned.

"You up for a match?" he asked, playing with his Gauntlet. Shadow rolled his eyes. Infantile. The hedgehog wanted to try and prove himself once again.

"I have better things to do with my time," Shadow turned away.

"Like what, stand and lose yourself in memories of the past? Maria wouldn't want you to be a chicken," Shadow whipped around and flung a Chaos Spear at Sonic.

"Shut up! You pathetic creature, you don't know anything!" Sonic backpedalled furiously, and just managed to avoid being skewered by Shadow's attack.

"Whoa, hey man, I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to fight you, buddy," Shadow bared his teeth and used Chaos Control to teleport himself away. Sonic was left looking at a blank space. "Well, now what am I supposed to do? I really wanted to see how much better Shadow's gotten since our last fight..." he was distracted from his thoughts by Snake stalking past. Sonic laughed as he saw two blonde and one dark haired child follow him at a distance. The three hid in the bushes when Snake turned around.

"Hey Snake, I didn't realise you had an entourage," Sonic snickered, as he raced off. Snake just blinked and turned to keep walking. The blue hedgehog never made sense. He seemed to live in an alternate reality sometimes. Either that, or his jokes just weren't meant for humans to understand.

Sonic waited until Snake had started to walk off, when he zipped to stand next to Ness.

"What are you doing?" he asked, causing Toon Link to gasp, Lucas to jump three feet in the air and Ness to pull out his baseball bat.

"You scared us!" Lucas said, as Ness put his bat away.

"We're snaking," he said, looking at Sonic. Sonic just looked confused.

"Err...don't you mean sneaking?" he asked, as Toon Link laughed.

"Nope! Snaking. We're being like Snake, so it's Snaking! Get it?" he asked, looking pleased with himself. Sonic gave them a strange look.

"Alright-y then, I'm just going to...you know, go eat now, see you!" he took off, away from the kids.

"He's so weird," Toon Link said, earning a giggle from Lucas and Ness. "What? It's true," the pint-sized swordsman defended himself. The three turned to follow Snake, before realising that he'd vanished in the time they were talking to Sonic.

"Oh no! We lost him," Toon Link threw his arms up. "Man! Now what are we going to do? I'm bored,"

"Well, I suppose we could always go finish our breakfast, since I'm kind of hungry," Ness said, and headed off without waiting for a response. Toon Link shrugged and trotted after him. Lucas trailed along behind them, and the three ended up back where they'd started: at the buffet table.

...

Snake stood in the training fields. He'd finally managed to shake off the feeling of being pursued, even though he knew Smash Mansion was safe. He looked around, but only saw a couple of Smashers practising, and no one standing and watching. Which figured. He wanted to challenge someone –anyone– to a battle, and there was no one around.

Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport himself into the training area, where he found Snake standing in the corner.

"Well, I guess you'll do," he muttered to himself, and walked over to Snake. "Fancy a little fight?" Shadow smirked, and asked the spy, who turned and grinned.

"I'd love one! Pity though, I'd hate for you to get hurt, and I'm in a rather bad mood," his face was at odds with his words, which just made Shadow laugh.

"Don't take me so lightly," he responded, and walked to an unoccupied training court. Snake followed him, and the two fighters stood at opposite ends. "Ready?" Shadow sneered, and lowered himself into a crouch. Snake reached into his back pocket and pulled out a grenade.

"Bring it!" he launched himself at the black hedgehog, and hurled the grenade. Shadow dodged easily, and warped behind him. He used a Chaos Spear, which struck Snake in the back.

"Aaaaargh!" he yelled, and whirled around to face his opponent. Shadow struck him with a kick, and Snake went flying. "Alright then, let's dance!" Snake used a Remote Controlled Missile, which passed by Shadow.

"Heh, is that the best you've got?" Shadow taunted, and crossed his arms, not realising that the missile had turned around. "Gah!" he said, as it struck him from behind, causing him to fall over. Snake took advantage of Shadow's moment of distraction to place C4 on the ground in front of him. Shadow quickly stood up and retaliated with a Chaos Blast, sending a wall of red light up around him, and blasting Snake away.

"Huh, I guess I shouldn't underestimate the new hedgehog," Snake rubbed his jaw from where he'd fallen on it. "Sonic may have speed, but his fighting skills are limited. You, however, are obviously a true fighter," Snake grinned, and went back on the offensive.

Shadow just laughed. "But of course, did you truly think I was as bad as that infernal hedgehog? Please, I am the Ultimate Life Form. I could grind him to dust under my jet boots without even trying!" Shadow demonstrated his point by skating around Snake and kicking him in the stomach.

"Ouch! What did that have to do with grinding him into dust?" The black hedgehog smirked.

"Nothing. But you didn't see it coming, so I landed an attack. That's good enough for me," Snake began to rethink his strategy. His previous matches with Sonic were in no way helpful against this opponent. Unlike Sonic, this hedgehog was _smart. _He knew the rules of battle, and executed them with ease. Which is why it was not really a surprise for Snake, when five minutes later he found himself on the ground. With a Chaos Spear pointed at his throat.

"I guess that makes me the victor," Shadow said, in an almost bored tone of voice. "What a pity, this match was a lovely distraction. Now I'll have to find so other way to occupy myself," he stood aside, allowing Snake to stand up.

"Nice fight," Snake reached out a hand as he stood up. Shadow gave him a look, and then shrugged, before shaking his hand. "You know…there's nothing really happening today…so I'm open for a rematch…" Shadow grinned. Perhaps life in the Smash Mansion wasn't going to be as bad as he'd previously thought.

"Are you that eager to lose again? Very well, but know this: I'm not going to go easy on you!" Snake raised an eyebrow, as he moved backwards, ready to begin the next fight.

"You're pretty arrogant for a strange, talking animal that's only about a metre high" he taunted, before quickly sidestepping Shadow's thrown Chaos Spear.

"Arrogant? It's hardly arrogance if you know you're going to win! Especially since it was so easy to defeat you in the previous match!" Shadow leapt forward, and stood on Snake's C4 from the previous match. Snake immediately pressed the button, setting of the explosive and sending Shadow flying.

"Hmm, perhaps victory won't be so easy this time," Snake commented, and pulled out his massive Flamethrower.

…

**Well, so that's the end of Chapter 5. We have more insights into some old friendships, and new ones have been forged. Which characters are going to be in the next chapter? You'll have to wait and see what Serenity Searcher writes in Chapter 6 to find out!**

**-Aerococonut**


	6. Lupine weapon

**Time for my latest chapter this one will focus primarily on Wolf. I will also introduce a new character:**** Raiden**** from Metal Gear Solid 2 (and not after that I have no idea what he's like afterwards) Enjoy the latest chapter written by Serenity Searcher.**

Chapter 6

Lupine Weaponry

The doors to the mansion opened wide and a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and as much weaponry as Snake entered. Snake who happened to be in the entrance hall at the time looked over at the newcomer and asked

"Raiden? What are you doing here?"

"Well I just got this invitation to join the greatest community of fighters, accepted it and here I am. What is this place Snake?" He asked looking around the hall with its large staircase and paintings of the home lands of many of the smashers.

"This is smash Mansion a place where the rules of combat are, a little different so none of your weapons will work here. You will have to give them to Master hand and Crazy Hand and they will create weapons just like them that will work like that but be non lethal." As Snake spoke the Hands descended into the hall. Raiden gave a start and began to raise his pistol when he realized that this must be what Snake meant by the Hands.

"Welcome to Smash Mansion Raiden. You are the first of several new characters that will be arriving to live at the mansion over the next several days. These new smashers will have a battle against one of our veterans to show their skills. Raiden you are not allowed to use weapons from outside so we will take them and give you these instead."

Raiden was impressed he had every weapon he brought into the mansion replaced with a different model. The only thing that he could use to tell them apart was the smash logo on each weapon. Raiden left with Snake to get a tour of the mansion as the hands departed.

Wolf was wandering the outside of the mansion thinking. _"Why are we getting so many new smashers? We even have new devices that allow us to battle who we want where we want. This is going to be a big tournament._ Glancing up Wolf saw a copy of himself with a black uniform and darker fur approaching him wearing a battle gauntlet.

"Hey Wolf clone, me and you are going to fight right here and now, you ready?" Dark Wolf did not respond he just activated his gauntlet and the barrier formed around them, then it expanded a huge distance meaning that this was just going to be a last man standing hit point fight. Wolf was ready he lowered himself into his battle pose and waited for his opponent to attack.

Dark wolf started running towards Wolf to get into close range combat and nullify some of his more effective techniques. Wolf dropped to one knee and loosed several laser blasts into the chest of his opponent; the shots did not seem to affect Dark Wolf and did little to slow his charge. Wolf saw the danger too late, and tried to dodge but was caught on his cheek by Dark Wolf's claw. Wolf landed on the ground ready to move in it was necessary again, when he was distracted by something warm and wet dribbling down the cheek that had just been hit. It was blood. In all of his fights at Smash Mansion never once had blood been drawn. This was something else entirely.

Wolf still distracted by the fact that he was bleeding, took a powerful kick to the gut. Wolf landed and used the ukemi to stop his flight and the surprise it gave him in order to counterattack. Wolf landed a solid claw swipe on Dark Wolf, but to his surprise did not draw blood, instead he saw a silvery glint of metal coming from the scratch marks. It wasn't Dark Wolf at all. It was Cyber Wolf.

Wolf pulled out his blaster again and fired several shots in rapid succession, Cyber Wolf activated his reflector and all but one shot was cancelled out. The last shot went straight back to Wolf who activated his own reflector, it rebounded and went straight for Cyber wolf. It bounced off the reflector once again and returned to Wolf who ramped up the power of his own reflector to maximum. The shot bounced off it as the reflector shorted out, but it ripped right through Cyber Wolf's reflector burning through a layer or amour and the skin underneath to reveal more of the silver robot within.

"_My reflector is out that leaves me__ defenceless__. His reflector is burned out too. This fight isn't over yet." _Wolf thought as he returned to the offensive landing a few superficial blows on Cyber Wolf. Cyber Wolf recovered from the shot and slashed Wolf right across his eye, destroying the device that was there and leaving a deep gash that restricted Wolf's vision with his own blood.

Cyber Wolf was clearly more skilled at close range combat than Wolf so he used his item call to bring a smart bomb to the battlefield. "_Sometimes a smart bomb is more effective than a Final Smash. Get the throw right and you can trap them all and get the smash ball yourself."_ Wolf thought to himself as he ducked an incoming punch and jammed the Smart Bomb into Cyber Wolf's _mouth._

With the bomb in place Wolf jumped and kicked the bomb to set it off, jumped away and activated his shield. Wolf was surrounded by the flames and they were eating away at his shield far too quickly. Wolf felt his shield break and then he felt the flames of the Smart Bomb burning away at him. The flames soon died down and both Wolf and Cyber Wolf landed heavily. Wolf was badly burned and struggled to his feet, only to see that the fight was still going. Cyber Wolf had lost his snout and one arm in the explosion and his skin and armour, now Wolf had to defeat the robot that was impersonating him.

"_What is it going to take to beat this guy?"_ Wolf was nearly beaten by the injuries he had sustained so far. He had very little energy left and was now running on pure adrenaline. Wolf opened fire with his blaster once again forgetting that it was ineffective against his opponent. Cyber wolf drew his own blaster but instead of returning fire, he just ran and started hacking and slashing at Wolf with the bayonet attachment. Wolf attempted to block these attacks with the bayonet attachment on his own blaster.

Wolf's reflexes had been dulled by the fight so he took several hits from the bayonet including a very nasty stab wound to his shoulder rendering his left arm useless. "_I can't hold anything back in this fight, time to use some of my new techniques." _Wolf pulled out an Electro-grenade and threw it at Cyber Wolf, who dodged and kicked Wolf away. "_OK throwing it won't work so if I use it point blank like the Smart Bomb it should work." _Wolf thought as he began to close the distance. Wolf's new electro grenade technique was something that neither Fox nor Falco were able to use and he was grateful for something unique.

Wolf pulled out his electro grenade and watched as Cyber wolf charged towards him once again. He ducked under the first swipe, allowed himself to be grabbed by his opponent, and slammed the Electro grenade into Cyber Wolf's chest. The grenade burst with arcing bolts of electricity, frying Cyber Wolf's circuits and shocking Wolf, giving him more burns to his body. The blast flung them apart and Wolf lay on the ground twitching. "_There's nothing more that I can do. Either I won the battle or I die." _ Wolf thought as the pain from the grenade started to ease, but the twitching did not stop. Wolf blacked out.

Raiden was being shown around the grounds by Snake when they stumbled upon Wolf. He looked a mess, blood matted his fur, great claw marks and horrible burns covered his body which was still twitching from the electric shock he received. Next to him on the ground were the broken remains of a robot that had been wearing a battle gauntlet.

Snake knelt down next to Wolf's body and checked the damage.

"This isn't right. Never in all my time at Smash Mansion have I seen someone come out of a fight like this. Nobody has ever drawn blood before. Raiden stay here with him while I go get the hands. They should know what to do." Snake took off at a run to get the hands and save Wolf.

**And here ends this chapter of Chronicles of smash Mansion. How will Wolf survive? What will the hands do? Find out next time on Chronicles of Smash Mansion which will be written by the ever awesome, ever loveable aerococonut.**

**Serenity Searcher**


	7. Aftermath

**And we're back, with Chapter 7 of Chronicles of Smash Mansion. This chapter continues on from the previous chapter, and introduces a new character, who may or may not fight in the future. I guess it's counter-productive in his mind…**

**Anyways, on with the story!  
-Aerococonut**

…

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Master Hand floated quickly along behind Snake, who had warned him that one of his Smashers had been gravely injured, and it was enough to send him flying down the corridors of Smash Mansion. When he emerged outside the Mansion, he found a broken and bloodied Wolf lying on the ground, with Raiden standing guard over him.

"What has happened here?" Master Hand demanded, taking in the mess of wires and circuitry that was Cyber Wolf versus the injuries Wolf had sustained. Raiden and Snake shook their heads.

"We don't know," Raiden said, his head lowered. His first day here, and already things were different. Why did the lupine suddenly get attacked, when nothing like this had ever happened before?

"Can you help him?" Snake asked quietly, staring at the fallen Wolf. Master Hand shook from side to side; his version of a 'no'. Snake and Raiden deflated, their shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I cannot. However, there may be one who could exist…" his voice trailed off, leaving the other two confused at his strange wording. Could exist? What did he mean? Master Hand floated back a little, giving himself some space from the others. He began to weave his fingers in a complex dance, as he began to glow a yellow colour, with streams of powerful magic surrounding him. Snake and Raiden were forced to cover their eyes as Master Hand became too bright to see. Suddenly, there was a loud pop to the air, and a shockwave spread out in a 10-metre radius of Master Hand.

When Snake and Raiden were brave enough to take away their shields, they found Master Hand back to normal, with absolutely no side effects. Raiden was about to ask what the purpose of all the magic had been, when the answer became obvious.

"Well, hello there!" Mario walked out from behind Master Hand. Snake was confused, why would Master Hand have gone through all that trouble just to summon Mario? And then Snake noticed Mario's clothes. He was wearing a doctor's lab coat, with a stethoscope around his neck, and thick glasses perched on his nose.

"Mario?" Snake asked tentatively, fearing the answer.

"Not quite, Snake," Master Hand interrupted smoothly. "This is Dr. Mario, and he will be in charge of healing Wolf," Snake opened his mouth to ask more questions, when Master Hand resumed talking. "I created him from a creation thread," Snake and Raiden gave him a look. Master Hand sighed. "He…is basically Mario from…a different dimension," It wasn't the precise explanation, but Master Hand knew enough to realise that the two Smashers weren't going to understand the real truth. Snake nodded. As long as this Doctor could fix Wolf, he was fine to stick around. Raiden moved aside to give the doctor room to examine his new patient.

"Can you fix him?" Raiden asked, staring at the new doctor.

"Hmm," he replied, taking in the damage. "I do believe I can. It will take some time, though," Master Hand nodded.

"There is a new wing on the end of Smash Mansion that has a surgery and all the equipment of your profession," he said, while Dr. Mario started lifting the unconscious Wolf.

"Okay then, let's go. I'm going to need some help though," Raiden immediately jumped up.

"I'll help you!" Snake stood up slowly and looked at his friend. Wolf's attack had left him shaken. It was a terrible thing to have happen on his first day. Especially since no one had any explanations. Snake watched as Dr. Mario and Raiden walked towards the new hospital wing, followed by Master Hand, before he turned and walked in the opposite direction, back towards his bedroom.

…

Snake walked into his bedroom to find Toon Link, Ness and Lucas crowded onto his bed, using his television to watch his old matches. The three children hadn't noticed his entrance, and were too busy commentating on the match to care. Snake winced as a particularly strong Falcon Punch sent him flying into the barrier.

"Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAKE!" Snake was a little disturbed as the three started yelling his name, as Fox was proclaimed the winner of the match.

"No way, man! Snake should totally have won!" Toon Link immediately jumped to his feet, and began bouncing on Snake's bed. Lucas joined him, rage actually showing itself on his face.

"Stupid Falcon! Stupid Fox!" Ness looked up at them both, and frowned.

"You guys are being dumb," he said, in the endearing way of a child. Toon Link stuck out his tongue, and then noticed his hero staring at them.

"Snake!" he yelled in surprise, before falling backwards off the bed. There was a loud thump, and a quiet call of "I'm okay, I think," as Ness and Lucas whipped around to stare at Snake.

"Err…" Ness began, trying to think of a valid reason why he, Lucas and Toon Link would have snuck into Snake's room and watched his old matches, but came up with nothing. Lucas began whimpering.

"P-please don't hurt u-us," he stammered, and backed as far away from Snake as he could. Snake raised an eyebrow, and then sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not even going to ask what the hell you're doing in my room. Right now, I just want to crash, so get off my bed, and get out of my room," he moved aside and pointed at the door.

"Y-yes sir!" Ness and Lucas bolted for the door, followed by Toon Link, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait!" Snake called, and the three turned around, eyes downcast, shoulders hunched. It was as if they expected him to explode or something. Snake just looked at them. "Be careful, you kids," he said. Whatever they had been expecting him to say, that wasn't it.

"Snake?" Ness asked, looking slightly confused. Snake had never once offered them advice. Usually he either ignored their existence or yelled at them for following him around.

"There's something…sinister out there at the moment. Keep your guards up," Snake told them, before turning around, facing them with his back and moving to close the door.

"We will!" the three swore faithfully, glad for the chance to prove themselves to their hero. Snake rolled his eyes and closed the door.

Lucas looked at the closed door.

"What did he mean by sinister?" he asked the other two. Toon Link shrugged, and started walking off.

"Who cares? We can take it, whatever it is! After all, we are the awesome kid heroes!" Ness gave him a look, which Toon Link failed to notice. The childish version of Link was far too obsessed with heroes in his mind.

"Sure we can," Ness responded absently a few minutes later, even though Toon Link and Lucas were already miles ahead of him. "Wait for me!" he called out, and ran after them.

…

Olimar stood in the gardens, surrounded by a rainbow-hued group of Pikmin. He was quivering; after he had seen Wolf, -one of the best fighters- lying broken on the ground, and Master Hand create a person out of thin air, he was scared badly. The Pikmin reached out to him. Olimar took their comfort, and then decided he needed to talk to Master Hand. He had to find out what was going on.

He reached the door that led to Master Hand's study, and knocked cautiously.

"Come in," Master Hand said, as the door opened itself. Olimar crept forward, a small group of Pikmin following him. Master Hand was floating over a desk, a piece of paper below him and a large pen in his hand. "Yes, Olimar?" Master Hand finished writing his note, before putting the pen down. Olimar took a deep breath.

"Maser Hand? There's…something bothering me…" Olimar shook, trying to find words to describe how he was feeling. "It's about…well…Wolf!" he suddenly burst out. Master Hand tapped a finger against the desk thoughtfully.

"You wish to know what happened, don't you?" Olimar nodded, looking relieved. "Unfortunately, the truth of the matter is, we don't actually know. Wolf may be able to shed some light onto the situation, but he is currently unconscious and in a grievously wounded state. We will have to wait for him to be healed before we can ask for his story," Olimar looked down. "However, if this was not just a one-off event, the other Smashers need to be warned, and they will have to stay on their guard at all times. I will call a Meeting this evening, and announce what we do know. Thank you, Olimar," Olimar nodded realising that this was a dismissal, and knowing that there wasn't anything else Master Hand could tell him.

…

All the Smashers had gathered in the main hall, waiting to hear what Master Hand had to say.

"Attention, everyone," Master Hand floated in view of everyone. "As some of you may be aware, earlier today, Wolf was attacked and badly injured. His attacker managed to draw blood," There were some shocked murmurs at this. "However, with the addition of Dr. Mario to our Mansion, we hope that he will recover shortly," Almost all the Smashers turned to stare at the newcomer. "I know, blood should never have been spilled in Smash Mansion, and we are trying to find out how it was possible, believe me," Master Hand continued.

"It's true, Wolf is seriously wounded, however, he is in a stable condition, and I believe he will be fine," Dr. Mario spoke, addressing the crowd. Master Hand waved a finger to regain everyone's attention.

"If any of you know anything, or something happens to you, please let me know immediately. On the chance that this was no accident, we need to be prepared," Crazy Hand floated up to join them.

"Bad times are coming!" he said, twitching continuously. There was a gasp throughout the crowd. Crazy Hand cackled to himself, and floated off.

"Not necessarily!" Master Hand proclaimed, trying to restore order. "We are strong, and can protect ourselves. That is, if there truly is a threat, we can handle it. I would advise, however, that nobody stick around outside, especially after dark, and if you can, try to stay with someone else. If you have to go outside, bring a partner with you. When we are sure there is nothing wrong, we will relax these safety measures." The Smashers seemed to calm down, the safety measures made sense after all. Even if there was no threat. "As for all of you, just…be careful," Master Hand ended his speech, and watched as his Smashers parted ways.

"_I hope nothing else happens…" _Olimar thought to himself, as he quickly went to his bedroom. He had no desire to stick around outside, now that he believed the gardens were no longer safe. He just wanted to hide under his blankets with his Pikmin.

A white one chirped when he walked in the room. Without warning, he was surrounded by a group of them.

"Hi guys," he said, trying to sound cheerful but failing. He walked over and collapsed onto his bed, as the Pikmin chirruped at him, asking what was wrong. "I'm fine," he said unconvincingly, and as a result, the group of Pikmin tucked themselves around him. "Thanks guys," he said gratefully, as they all hugged him, rubbing their tiny hands against his clothes in comfort. "What would I do without you?"

…

**So here ends Chapter 7! This chapter is dedicated to Foxpilot, for being our faithful reviewer, and for giving me the "Snake? Snake! SNAAAAKE!" line after I wrote Chapter 5. Thank you, Foxpilot! And Olimar gets some love in this chapter, since he's kind of forgotten about in everyone's stories. Heh heh. Be on the lookout for Chapter 8, written by my incredibly awesome partner, Serenity Searcher!**


	8. Topping the Pizza

**Welcome back to Chronicles of Smash Mansion this time for chapter 8. This time we will return to the tournament with another Pokémon trainer named Gold. The stage I am stealing from aerococonut (although she seems to think it was my idea) enjoy chapter 8. Serenity**

Topping the Pizza

Dr. Mario was standing by the badly injured body of Wolf when Master Hand arrived to check on the condition of one of his smashers. The Doctor was not happy about the forty or so interruptions he had received during the two days that Wolf had been in the new Medical wing; Master Hand was the only one that Dr. Mario would allow entry at any time.

"Has he improved much Doctor?" Master Hand asked, holding unnaturally still, even for him which usually meant he was nervous.

"There is a little improvement but I'm afraid competing in this tournament is unlikely." Dr. Mario seemed sad that these injuries were depriving a brave warrior the chance to test his skills against his friends.

"I will postpone his match to the end of the opening round to give him the maximum time to recover from these injuries. It would depress him to miss out on his chance to fight." Master Hand turned to leave before the doctor asked:

"Master Hand you have idea about what happened don't you"

"Yes" The Hand said as he left.

An hour later the smashers had once again gathered in the announcement hall, not only to hear who the next tournament match would be between but also news of Wolf. The whole Mansion was worried about him as the Hands flew down and took their positions in front of the two screens and the smashers.

Master Hand put up his hand in the universal stop motion and the smashers quieted instantly, waiting with baited breath for information about Wolf, or this new guy in a blue suit that only a few people had actually met during the two days he had been at the mansion.

"Wolf is showing some improvement but he still has a long way to go before he is ready to make his return to the arena. Wolf will fight in the last match of the opening round of the tournament to give him the best chance to recover in time." Master Hand paused before continuing. "We will continue with the tournament, so that our lives will remain as normal as is possible."

Once again Crazy Hand selected the smashers for the upcoming battle while Master Hand chose the stage from a random selection of cards. The chosen characters were: Gold, Mr Game & Watch and Jigglypuff on another new stage called simply Giant Pizza.

"The match begins in one hour. Mr Game & Watch please remain behind everyone else feel free to go and do your own thing before the battle begins." Master Hand said as everyone began to leave. Mr Game & Watch walked up to the Hands. He didn't speak, even in his strange beeps and squeaks which had the tendency to irritate people. Master Hand turned to him and started glowing slightly gold.

"Mr Game & Watch it has come to my attention that with the new introductions to this tournament you have an incredible advantage. You are a 2D being and with these new 3D stages you have the ability to be invisible from certain angles. I propose to make you 3D to even the playing field." Mr. Game & Watch beeped in affirmation and Master Hand began to waggle his fingers in a complicated motion and golden light streamed from him onto Mr. Game & Watch.

When the light cleared Mr. Game and Watch was much fatter than he used to be. In all honesty he thought he looked like a pile of sausages, but he was happy to be able to fight although it would take time to get used to this new body. Crazy Hand then approached him.

"Your new body will need new abilities so you are able to fight effectively. I will give you these abilities." Crazy Hand then backed away and his twitching took on a steady rhythm and he began to glow purple. Crazy Hand ended his dance with a great flash of light and Mr. Game & Watch felt himself instantly learn several new abilities to go with his new body.

The training room was once again alive to the sounds of Marth battling Sapphire. The battle was taking place on the Rock Field, with Marth currently battling Sceptile. Sceptile was faster than Marth, leaping from boulder to boulder, forcing Marth to go onto the defensive.

Marth blocked the first Leaf Blade with counter, and struck back, only to be blocked by the other Leaf Blade. In Sceptile's moment of vulnerability, Marth made a short, sharp slash with Dancing Blade, which Sceptile easily dodged. Marth lunged and watched as Sceptile, once again evaded the sword slash, Marth went for an original movement in his Dancing Blade combo. He held is blade low to the ground and started to spin, raising the sword as he did so. The move surprised Sceptile and managed to hit, flinging her into the air, Marth followed with a Dolphin Slash to send her higher.

Sceptile was quick to respond. She turned and rained down Bullet Seed on Marth stopping his ascent and sending him to the ground. Upon landing Sceptile ended the match with an Iron Tail sending Marth straight into the barrier.

"Hey Marth, how many times have you challenged me to a battle and lost since our battle on the Forest Field? " Sapphire asked in her constantly cheerful manner. "Twenty?"

"Twenty-four actually but whose counting?" Marth said as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Apart from you, you mean right? Sometimes I wonder why you don't just wear armour the same colour as the dirt, seeing as that's where you _always_ end up" Sapphire said laughing as Marth readied himself for Round Twenty-five.

The match in the arena was about to begin with Gold choosing to lead with Cyndaquil; Jigglypuff resting to ensure she was at full strength when the battle began and the now 3D Mr. Game & Watch was watching the way he moved. His movements were no longer jerky, they were fluid like the other smashers, this match was going to be interesting.

The Giant Pizza field had the ability to change every time it was battled on. Today it was a meat lovers Pizza with a large amount of meat toppings poking up from the cheese. The announcer called "Three…Two…One…GO!" and the battle began.

Cyndaquil took off at a run straight towards Jigglypuff. Mr. Game & Watch went straight towards Jigglypuff as well. Cyndaquil was very aggressive to start the battle shooting embers continuously as he ran towards Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff in response started charging her Rollout attack, spinning place she was also able to gather up the flames from Cyndaquil's Ember attack.

Cyndaquil changed his attack into Flame wheel gathering up fire around himself and rolling towards Jigglypuff. The two great wheels of fire slammed into each other, Jigglypuff's was the more powerful attack and Cyndaquil slammed into the ground. Mr. Game & Watch came up at that moment, grabbed Jigglypuff from the air and threw her down onto Cyndaquil. On the sidelines Gold gave a grimace and switched Pokémon to his Bayleef.

Mr. Game & Watch pulled out his smoke canon, and started firing at both of his opponents. Bayleef used Vine Whip to grab Jigglypuff and use her as a shield to block all the incoming attacks. When the barrage slowed down, Bayleef threw Jigglypuff into Mr. Game & Watch and sent him into the barrier. Bayleef followed this up with an Energy Ball to launch Jigglypuff into the barrier as well.

Jigglypuff came straight at Bayleef and used Hyper Voice; she sent shockwaves of sound straight at Bayleef, sending her flying straight into a nearby piece of pepperoni. Bayleef managed to avoid the next attack and watched as it tor a huge hole in the pepperoni she had just been in front of. Mr. Game & Watch came up behind Bayleef while she was in the air and used Judgement. Luck was on Mr. Game & Watch's side and he got a 9 sending Bayleef for an instant KO.

The three fighters were all down to one life each and none of them had used their item call yet. The fight was going to get very interesting. Feraligatr was Gold's third Pokémon and was his major powerhouse. Feraligatr used the item call to bring forth a Double Bunny.

Jigglypuff grabbed the nearby Bunny Hood and took off running; she got behind Feraligatr and started kicking away at his defenses. Feraligatr shielded every attack until the moment arrived to slam Jigglypuff straight into the ground.

Mr. Game & Watch meanwhile was using a new technique he grabbed his frying pan and swung it horizontally throwing bacon and sausages everywhere in a wide arc. It struck both the other fighters, giving Mr. Game & Watch the chance to grab the nearby Home Run Bat that had just appeared "_Hmmm the item appearance rate must be set to low for this battle, means that this is more about skill than items. All right bring it on." _With another spread shot of his frying pan contents, Jigglypuff was stunned long enough for Mr. Game & Watch to land a direct hit and end her part in this match.

Mr. Game & Watch used his item call to summon an Item Eraser. The Item Eraser removed all items from the field, including Smash Balls that people had broken but not used yet. Feraligatr was slowed dramatically which evened the odds considerably once again. Mr. Game & Watch pulled out his smoke canon and opened fire of Feraligatr. The shots pummelled the large, blue crocodile building up the damage higher and higher.

Feraligatr used Surf in response, knocking away all the incoming projectiles and sending Mr. Game & Watch into a meatball, he then used the opening to take a slash at Mr. Game & Watch. Mr. Game & Watch managed to duck under the attack, grab Feraligatr, and throw him clear across the stage.

Mr. Game & Watch chased Feraligatr all the way to the crust of the pizza with the barrier touching the edge. Feraligatr picked up a Franklin Badge and placed it on his back, out of sight of Mr. Game & Watch. Feraligatr launched three Ice Beam attacks, all of which were caught in Mr. Game & Watch's bucket. Mr. Game & Watch threw the contents of the bucket onto Feraligatr and watched in horror as the liquid from the bucket was flung straight back into his face, sending him into the barrier. Gold had won the match.

After the match was over, the four Pokémon trainers were all relaxing together. Sapphire was smiling to herself as she had now beaten Marth twenty-six times in a row, she was starting to feel sorry for the poor guy though, and he seemed to be going through a tough time lately. Pearl was sitting at the table watching the TV that Red and Gold were watching, but avoiding the couch. Gold had won his match and he was certainly letting Red know about it.

"See Red that is how a _real_ trainer wins battles here at Smash Mansion. That time you beat me on Mount Silver must have been a fluke. You really aren't as good as everyone says are you? You got beaten by a kid with wings? I mean how sad is that? I am just too powerful to be defeated here." Gold's bragging was really starting to get on Red's nerves.

"Gold" Red said quietly. "Shut up or go away" he said turning his attention to Pearl sitting over at the table. "Pearl come on, the couch is much comfier than that chair, come over here, Gold was just leaving." He gave Gold a look that said more than Red actually spoke out loud. The arrogant trainer left the room, probably to rub it in the face of Jigglypuff or Mr. Game & Watch some more.

Pearl came over and sat on the couch next to Red, he gave her a radiant smile which she returned. Red put his arm around her as they watched TV. Sapphire looked on happily as two of her closest friends grew closer to one another.

**There we go Chapter 8 is complete. After that chapter I'm tempted to in future chapters abbreviate Mr Game & Watch. I leave chapter 9 in the capable hands of aerococonut.**

**Serenity Searcher**


	9. Back With Some Crack

**Chronicles of Smash Mansion is back with its latest instalment- Chapter 9! We once again return to the goodness of randomness and a tournament battle. Plot related stuff will happen in the near future, but for now, just enjoy the humour…and cereal. Oh, and I've gone back and slightly edited a few of my previous chapters, if you were confused about the wordcount changing. I will probably do that often.**

**-Aerococonut**

…

Chapter 9: Back With Some Crack

King Dedede waddled over to the buffet table, his mind set on grabbing a large bowl of cereal. It didn't matter that it was three o'clock in the afternoon, or that afternoon tea was about to be served, he wanted cereal. After all, he had a practise match with Kirby coming up soon, and he absolutely hated fighting on a empty stomach. So, he ate cereal.

"Good morning, Dedede," a voice said sarcastically from behind him. King Dedede turned around to find Meta Knight tapping his foot impatiently. "How nice of you to finally show up," the large penguin poked his tongue out.

"Well, I liked my bed so much; I just decided to stay there. If I'd known I was going to see your ugly mask, I would've stayed there even longer," Meta Knight bristled at this.

"Stay in bed all you want, stupid penguin; you'll just forfeit your match today!" King Dedede blinked. Match?

"Hey, what are you talking about?" he asked curiously, all animosity gone from his tone. Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You weren't aware of the fact that your preliminary match in the tournament is today? You're fighting Toon Link and Pikachu on the Norfair stage," he said, sneering. Dedede dropped the bowl of cereal.

'Ahhh! Crudmuffins! I gotta go!" He began moving as fast as he could to the door, intent on finding out if Meta Knight was speaking the truth. "It can't be…how could I have missed the announcement? Just because I slept in…besides, I didn't think there was a match today!" Dedede began sweating bullets. Running really wasn't good for him. Meta Knight shook his head as Dedede ran out, muttering curses under his breath. The penguin was finally out of the way. Now he, Meta Knight, could steal all the cereal…

King Dedede ran out into the main hall, where the glowing screens were. Sure enough, his name, along with Toon Link and Pikachu's were highlighted for the match today…at five o'clock.

"For the love of cereal…" he groaned. Now he only had two hours to eat and prepare. Not to mention, he hadn't gone and scoped out the competition. He had no idea what new moves his opponents had learned, or how the new items worked. He had done no preparation at all…

Dedede gulped. Chances were this fight wasn't going to go well.

…

Toon Link was sitting in his bedroom, his best buddies Lucas and Ness on either side of him.

"You totally have to win, okay Toon?" Ness said, slapping him a high five.

"We totally have faith in you," Lucas said shyly. "We know you can do it!" Toon Link swelled up with pride.

"I am totally gonna be the best Hero in this Mansion!" he cheered, and waved his hands excitedly. "Pikachu and King Dedede have no chance against me! I'm too awesome for them to even scratch me! I'm gonna be victorious!" Ness and Lucas jumped up.

"Yay, Toon Link!" they applauded in synchronization. Toon Link beamed. This match was going to be a piece of cake.

"I'm gonna win, and be even better than Link!" he jumped up and punched the air in triumph. Lucas clapped happily, and Ness nodded.

"You'll be so awesome," he said, as Toon Link grinned. The three kids were as close as brothers, and Lucas and Ness had worked out early on that the easiest way to keep Toon Link happy was to fluff his ego up. Unsurprisingly, Toon Link just responded by puffing himself up more.

"Okay, it's four-thirty now, maybe we should leave and give Toon time to prepare," Lucas said, and Ness slid off the bed.

"Okay then. We'll go grab cool seats to watch you own them," Ness said to Toon Link, and the two boys left the room, leaving Toon Link to sit on his bed, with nothing to do. Prepare? Him? Hah, preparation was for those who were…not him. He didn't need it.

After five minutes had passed since his friends had left, there was a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" a voice as familiar as his own said through the door. It opened, and Toon Link looked up into a face that was an older version of his own. "Hey, buddy," Link said, and walked in, followed by Princess Zelda.

"Hello, Toon Link," the princess said, smiling softly at him. The two older ones sat down, Zelda on the (now empty) bed, and Link on the small stool next to the bed. Toon Link threw himself into Zelda's arms, and she hugged him gently. He would never admit it out loud but they were like his mum and dad. Now, if only Link would marry her…then they could adopt him, and live together as a happy family! Toon Link smiled to himself at the image.

The only problem was, Link was too afraid to admit his feelings. And Zelda was never going to reveal anything without proof of some kind. Toon Link frowned to himself, resting his head against Zelda's neck. He should find a way to get them together...

"So, how're you feeling?" Link asked, hands resting on his thighs. Toon Link freed himself from Zelda's embrace, and sat down next to her. As wonderful as her cuddles were, he didn't want anyone to think he was a baby…

"I'm great!" he said energetically, bouncing up and down on the bed, his legs crossed. "I'm totally gonna win!"

"I'm sure you will," Zelda said, looking at him. Link watched the exchange, thinking of how being with Toon Link brought out her maternal side. She didn't even realize what she was doing, which made her all the more endearing to Link.

"Aww, isn't that cute," a low, bestial voice said from the still-open doorway. Link glared and leapt off the stool, his hand immediately going to his sword. Zelda twisted her body slightly to put herself in the way of the newcomer and Toon Link.

"What do you want?" Link said dangerously, his posture rigid. Ganondorf just laughed.

"Nothing...yet..." he walked off, and the three slowly relaxed. Link went back to the stool and sat back down. Zelda stroked Toon Link's hair gently in reassurance. Toon Link had to stop himself from purring. After a couple of minutes, he was feeling better.

"Well, we just came to check up on you," Link said, ruffling his blonde hair –identical in shade to Toon Link's– and giving him a grin.

"Okay then! I'll be alright. I can totally beat the other two, they don't stand chance!" Link laughed, and gave him a high-five.

"Alright then, I guess we'll leave you to it!" Toon Link felt a pang of loneliness as Link and Zelda stood up but it vanished when Link walked over to him and scruffled his hair, and Zelda gave him a quick goodbye-hug.

"Good luck," she said, and left quietly, followed a step behind by Link, who waved, and shut the door behind them. Toon Link took a deep breath, and began to gather his equipment, ready for the Brawl ahead.

…

Pikachu trudged up to the entrance to the Battledome, feeling nervous and slightly sick. He was fighting Toon Link and King Dedede. The pint-sized swordsman he wasn't worried about, it was the fat penguin who was making him shake. Last time Pikachu had versed Dedede, he'd been hit in the face nine times by the giant mallet, kicked around like a soccer ball, and horror of horrors, King Dedede had SAT on him! The Pokemon had been squished under the massive weight, and even now was sure his back was never going to recover.

"Go, Pikachu!" Red said, as he walked past, on his way to the stands. Pikachu huffed. He would try…

The device that ran the Battledome began humming, and the stage resolved itself into that of Norfair. Pikachu gulped as a burst of lava started to spill around the small platforms that floated in midair.

"Fighters, please enter the arena," the announcer's voice called, and Pikachu stepped on the button that would warp him into the dome. King Dedede and Toon Link appeared a split second later.

"Ready? Go!" the match began. King Dedede laughed and slapped his belly, before pulling out his mallet and unceremoniously smashing Toon Link. Pikachu used Thunder to send a bolt of electricity from the sky into King Dedede, who sidestepped at the last second and dodged. Toon Link recovered himself, and pulled out his bow, shooting off two arrows at Pikachu.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu complained as two arrows struck him in the back. He whirled around to face his attacker, and let off a Thunder Jolt towards Toon Link. Dedede used the opportunity to throw a Waddle Dee at Pikachu, causing a small amount of damage. Toon Link grabbed a Screw Attack, and threw himself into a roll, sparking and attacking his foes. King Dedede grunted as he was hit by the shocking attack, and retaliated with his Jet Hammer. He charged it up, and was about to whack Toon Link when Pikachu, not seeing the penguin, jumped in the way. The hammer went smacking into Pikachu's back, and there was a horrific _crack!_ as the poor Pokemon went sailing into the barrier.

The entire crowd winced in sympathy as Pikachu screamed "Pika-pika-pikaaaaaaaaaa". The match was momentarily halted to make sure that the lightning mouse wasn't injured. After Dr. Mario had given him the okay, the match resumed.

"I'm gonna beat you," Toon Link taunted, swinging his sword in a wide arc. Dedede laughed, and threw a Gondo at him. Toon Link shrieked, causing the audience to cover their ears, and leapt out of the way. Pikachu jumped back in the fight, and used Quick Attack on Dedede, who went stumbling back a few steps. Pikachu took advantage of Dedede's off-balance to use Skull Bash, pushing him into the stream of lava that had just erupted behind the two fighters. King Dedede went flying, crashing into the barrier at a great speed.

Pikachu danced on his hind legs, giving his version of a laugh, when he was suddenly hit from behind, and Toon Link slashed at him with his sword. Pikachu used Quick Attack to move out of range of Toon Link's attacks, but the swordsman just responded by pulling out one of his bombs and throwing it at the Pokemon. Pikachu moved to the side, and was hit by another Gondo from Dedede, who had rejoined the battle.

Dedede waited until Toon Link was distracted by Pikachu's attacks, and manoeuvred himself behind the boy. Before he could complete his move, however, Pikachu hit a Bumper and went hurtling towards the barrier, which gave Toon Link a split second to notice and dodge King Dedede's attack.

"Hahahaha! He's fat, he's round, he bounces on the ground..." Toon Link abruptly stopped singing as he got a Waddle Doo to the face. It landed on the ground, and began shooting lightning at him.

"Yaaaaargh!" Toon Link hopped up and down, rubbing his arms vigorously, trying to stop the pain. Pikachu used a Quick Attack to strike at King Dedede while the penguin was distracted. Dedede rocked forward, and then quickly turned around, slamming Pikachu in the back with the fully charged Jet Hammer he'd been preparing while Toon Link fluttered.

Pikachu once again went sailing into the barrier, courtesy of King Dedede. The Pokemon's back snapped loudly, and the cry of "Pika-pika-pikaaaaaaaa" once again rang through the stadium. Dedede just laughed, and swung his mallet onto his shoulder.

"Heh. Later then," he said, and flinched as an arrow brushed past his hat. "Hey, watch it!" he snarled, and whirled around to face his remaining enemy.

Toon Link grinned happily. This match was his. He had two lives remaining, and his opponent only had one. "Hee hee, I'm so gonna win!" he stuck his tongue out cheekily. His victory cheering was brought to an end when a high-powered Star Rod beam hit him and he was sent flying into the barrier.

"You'll pay for that," the pint-sized swordsman was glaring, his usual happy-go-luckiness gone, replaced by the fury of a Hero. "Eat this!" he said, as he threw a bomb at King Dedede, followed by three arrows. Dedede sidestepped the bomb, and the arrows hit squarely into his chest. He backed up a few steps. He'd have to be careful, his opponent had no damage and he had a large amount.

Toon Link skipped back, and walked into a wall of lava that had reared up next to him. He was largely untouched, except for a small amount of damage, but sweat began to run down his face from the heat.

"Bring it on," he said, panting. Dedede laughed, and lifted his hammer. Toon Link jumped towards him, sword outstretched. King Dedede blocked with his hammer, and grabbed a Steel-Edged Fan, which had just fallen from the top of the barrier. The weapon worked the same way as a normal fan, but the edge was made of steel, and did far more damage.

He swung the Steel-Edge, the blade hitting Toon Link's arm. "Yeowch!" Toon Link cried, and threw his Boomerang. The Boomerang swept past King Dedede, and turned around to whack him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" the penguin glared at him, and swung his hammer, causing Toon Link to rock backwards, into a Smart Bomb blast that had just been set off by lava. Toon Link was sent flying left, into a burst of lava, which flung him back in the right direction, straight into Dedede's Jet Hammer.

"Game!" the announcer said, as Toon Link cried loudly. He'd been so close! It was all the stupid lava's fault, and the stupid Smart Bomb, and the stupid penguin!

King Dedede heard his comment, and smirked to himself. Victory was sweet.

…

**And so, we end Chapter 9. No Final Smashes were used in the making of this fight, since I didn't want to abuse it too much, although it means we don't get to see the awesome new Finals. Sorry for anyone who found it confusing when I swapped between writing King Dedede and just Dedede, it was because I wrote 'King Dedede' when the focus wasn't on him, and 'Dedede' when it was. If it didn't work, I apologize. Also, I used 'Toon Link' all the time, except for the few occasions where Ness and Lucas refer to him as 'Toon', which is more of a nickname. Anyways…Chapter 10 will be written by my ever so wonderful partner, Serenity Searcher, so keep an eye out!**


	10. Horrible timing

**Chapter ten is here. Unfortunately updates may be a bit sporadic or nonexistent for a while as aerococonut is going on a holiday and we also need to have a chat to work a few extra things out. The battle is a standard three person two stock free for all.**

**Serenity**

Chapter 10

Horrible Timing

The King of Evil strode down the hallways of Smash Mansion; it was his least favourite time of year, springtime. It wasn't that Ganondorf hated the season; it's just that it was the hay fever season and he got really bad hay fever. Whenever Ganondorf had the chance he would spend his springs in either the desert or holed up in Hyrule Castle, which Link took offense at and always booted him out.

Ganondorf turned the corner and walked into Olimar. The little guy sure seemed to be in a hurry, he was running as fast as his short legs could carry him, with six Pikmin at full sprint behind him. Olimar bounced off Ganondorf's armoured leg. At that moment Ganondorf gave an almighty sneeze, and in the instant that his eyes were closed the Pikmin went from being cute and alive to little sad spirits. On a better day he might, _might _(he had his reputation to consider after all)have apologised to Olimar for the needless murder of six Pikmin, but his hay fever was so bad he didn't even notice.

It could not have been worse timing for Ganondorf, he had a match with Sonic and Captain Falcon, both of who were very fast, while he was slow as anything, and to make matters worse they were fighting on possibly the most floral stage Ganondorf had ever seen. Not very good timing at all.

The floral field was a large circular arena covered in flowers with the occasional platform popping up from the ground. There were larger orange flowers in the open areas, sticking up about a metre high. Above the ledges jutting out of the ground were a series of floating platforms in the shape of flowers. This was a large open stage with very little room to hide.

The battle was on when the announcer called GO. Sonic and Captain Falcon took off with a blur, and Ganondorf barely had time to react before Captain Falcon was delivering a punch to his face. Ganondorf tried to punch back, but was thwarted by a second, then a third punch. Ganondorf back peddled, with the aim to give himself more room, straight into a waiting sonic, with a home run bat. Ganondorf was quickly launched into the barrier.

Sonic quickly threw his bat at Captain Falcon, with a leap Captain Falcon evaded the attack, landed behind Sonic and sped into a Falcon Kick. Sonic took the hit and rolled into a homing attack, striking Captain Falcon and sending him into one of the larger flowers on the field. The flower exploded in a burst of pollen, launching Captain Falcon up onto one of the floating platforms above the stage.

Ganondorf rejoined the battle by grabbing Captain Falcon in a flame choke and leaping off the platform. The pair raced towards the ground, onto a proximity mine set by Sonic. The explosion sent the two flying, into pillars on separate ends of the stage. Sonic was starting to get cocky "You guys can't keep up with me. You're too slow. You're too slow."

Ganondorf sneezed once again; the sudden flow of magic caused the pillar behind him to crumble, through his foggy mind Ganondorf saw a possibility. He began chanting and the rocks behind him rose into the air, Sonic and Captain Falcon started running towards him to try and stop him while Ganondorf took careful aim, and launched the boulders into the pair of them. Sonic was able to dodge the barrage but Captain Falcon wasn't so lucky. The boulders hit him and launched him straight into the barrier.

Sonic was still running at Ganondorf and had dodged the main part of the barrage, but Ganondorf was ready, he dropped the rocks to form a low wall in front of Sonic. The hedgehog did not see the low wall and, tripped over it, straight into Ganondorf's Warlock Punch. The punch was not strong enough to KO Sonic at such low damage but it did send him flying away.

Captain Falcon returned to the battle and chased after the smash ball which had just appeared on the platforms. With a perfectly timed kick the ball shattered and he felt the power of the smash ball flow through him. "_Blue Falcon or new Final Smash?" _Captain Falcon thought to himself as he dropped to the ground behind Sonic.

Sonic and Ganondorf reacted instantly by running behind the nearest pillar, they would put aside their differences long enough to avoid the final smash. While they were hiding Ganondorf sneezed, three times in quick succession. On the third sneeze Sonic was hit with a massive explosion and was sent rocketing towards the barrier. Captain Falcon honed in on the sound of sneezing and explosions and unleashed his new Final Smash, the Giant Falcon Punch.

"GIANT FALCON PUNCH" He yelled as he punched the pillar Ganondorf was hiding behind. A huge flaming falcon burst from his fist and destroyed the pillar and knocked Ganondorf into the barrier, and out of the match. The falcon kept going until it hit the barrier itself, leaving a burning trail in its wake.

Sonic returned to the battle by dropping straight down towards Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon took off running. The crowd was getting excited, Ganondorf had been boring and now this battle was going to be all about speed with two of the fastest smashers in the fight.

Captain Falcon sprinted for the bomb gauntlet item which had just appeared, while sonic sprinted for the bomb gauntlet at the other end of the stage. The bomb gauntlet could hold and launch between five and ten bombs. Half of the pillars on the stage had been destroyed so there even less cover than before. The two combatants ran at each other, gauntlets at the ready.

Sonic took the first shot at Captain Falcon, who threw himself to his right to avoid the attack, although he still felt the flames from the bomb. He rolled and shot a bomb straight back at Sonic, who dodged it cleanly. Coming out of his dodge Sonic fired a bomb as Captain Falcon did the same. The two bombs collided and exploded.

Captain Falcon fired three shots in close succession; Sonic took his time to shoot down all the bombs before they reached him. Sonic fired again, Captain Falcon fired but all he heard was a loud click. His gauntlet had run out of ammo, the bomb hit him and sent him flying to the barrier and out of the match. Sonic celebrated his victory by shooting his remaining bombs around.

The medical wing was in a constant state of danger from Ganondorf's wild magic sneezing. There was the occasional explosion and one of the beds was currently galloping around as a purple horse. Dr. Mario, badly singed and hair standing on end was treating ganondorf. The king of evil was currently drinking a concoction that the doctor had provided. Ganondorf's nose dried up and he was able to think straight in time to notice Wolf make the first move since his mysterious battle.

Wolf opened his one good eye and saw the doctor come running over. Wolf did not recognise the stranger standing over his bed so he tried to leap to his feet, but was brought down by one of his wounds reopening and pain from several of his limbs. He let out a gasp of pain and fell back onto the bed.

"If you are here to kill me please do it quickly." Wolf grunted, fighting to stay awake. The doctor leaned in and said" I am-a not herre to kill you. I am-a here to save you." Wolf did not believe it.

"Like hell you are. You are Mario's cyber version, sent here to take me down with your messed up battle gauntlet." Wolf reached for his blaster but was stopped by a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Wolf what happened to you? Snake and Raiden found you injured more badly than anyone at Smash Mansion has ever been before next to a pile of robot parts. You were dying so Master Hand created me to save you."

"Who's Raiden?" Wolf asked, and then his eyes feel on Raiden (who had entered the medical wing when the conversation had stopped being sneeze related) "You Raiden? Who are you?"

"Raiden friend of Snake's soldier from the VR training system, I have had field experience. I arrived here the day you were attacked." Raiden said offering his hand for Wolf to shake; the offer was declined and was quickly withdrawn.

"Wolf what happened?" Dr. Mario asked, trying to get the conversation back on topic.

"Well I was outside in the garden and then I saw this Wolf clone, he was wearing a black uniform and had slightly darker fur than I do. He has a red battle gauntlet on, I fought him in a hit point match and he was far stronger than me. I took real injuries had blood from my wounds. I shoved a smart bomb in his face and he only lost his snout and one arm. I used an electro grenade and fell unconscious after that, did I kill it?"

"Yes Wolf its dead." Raiden said simply.

"Master Hand have any idea what it is?"

"No. He doesn't have a clue." Dr. Mario lied to everyone. The doctor thought it might not be a good idea to say anything when even Master Hand was reluctant to say anything on the subject. The doctor left the medical wing to give the news to the Hands.

**Yes this chapter took ages sorry difficulty seeing where we are going with the story. I did however put some additional plot information in there which will slowly be revealed. Aerococonut will write the next chapter so keep an eye out.**


	11. An Apple A Day

**Chronicles of Smash Mansion returns! As do I, which is why we have an update. I could give you a list of excuses as to why I was late/why I can't upload as often, but that's boring, so instead, I'll just give you Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

...

Chapter 11: An Apple A Day...

It was mid-afternoon, and the bright, spring sunshine was causing problems for two of the Smashers.

"Damnit!" Fox swore. "How are we supposed to pull our pranks, if it's the freakin' middle of the day!" He turned to confront his partner in crime. "It's all your fault for sleeping in so late! Everyone else has already been awake for hours, but oh no! Not you! You have to sleep in!" His partner just shrugged at the accusations Fox was throwing at him.

"And?" he said lazily, causing Fox's eye to twitch.

"Asshole." he muttered under his breath, causing Captain Falcon to laugh.

"Aww, c'mon man, loosen up a little! Anyone would think you're worried," he taunted his friend, handily ignoring the fact that he had lost his recent match.

"Yeah, well, you were just versing Ganondorf and Sonic, those two are pushovers," Fox waved a hand dismissively. "Even though you lost," he couldn't resist adding, before continuing with his complaint. "But I have to verse Ike, he-with-the-incredibly-big-ass-sword…"

"You know what they say about men with big swords," Captain Falcon wiggled his eyebrows and pinky finger suggestively. Fox snorted and burst out laughing, unable to help himself. After three minutes, he managed to get under control, so that he could continue talking.

"…and Pearl, the silent, creepy new Pokemon trainer. I mean, have you seen her? She glares at me, and I'm not even doing anything!" he threw up his arms and looked at his friend. Falcon just took a bite of one of the apples he'd taken from the dining hall.

"Well, I happened to see that incident, and you were setting up a massive jelly and waiting for Falco to walk past…" Fox blinked, and then giggled.

"Hah, yeah, that's right. I'd forgotten about that…hee hee, you should have seen Falco's face! Well, you wouldn't have been able to see much, since there was jelly all over it!" Fox cackled, and Captain Falcon smirked.

"Ah, nice work, my friend, nice work," Fox preened, and pretended to bow. "She's not that creepy, though." He said, returning to the previous line of conversation. "She's more just…reserved. I get the feeling that she's more on the sidelines, than in the thick of the action. Her and Red get along really well though…Anyways, we should do something fun. And funny. Like a prank, but cooler than your jelly-to-the-Falco one," Captain Falcon sat up eagerly, apple juice running down his chin, his eyes alight at the thought of mischief.

"What? Cooler than my jelly-to-the-Falco one? Impossible!" he thought for a moment, before realising that there could be, in fact, cooler pranks out there. "I really want to do something now, since right now, it's kind of…boring. Not to mention I really don't want to focus on my match this evening…"

"Well that settles it! Let's come up with a uber-awesome prank and go find a target!" The two jumped up and began to scout the mansion for their helpless victim.

…

Captain Falcon threw an apple in the air and caught it again. The two pranksters had successfully pulled off their plan and were relaxing in the shade of a clump of bushes underneath a tree. "Hah, that was great! The doctor had no idea that it was us who rigged his shower to spray apple juice all over him!"

"I bet he's all sticky now…" Fox snickered, and Captain Falcon began to laugh. Lucario, who was walking past heard and rolled his eyes.

"_I wish you two would get your minds out of the gutter," _he sighed, and made a mental note to try and avoid them in the future. Not that he didn't already, but apparently passive-aggressive wasn't working for him. Fox just stuck out his tongue, not caring how immature he was being.

"What's with him?" he asked, watching the receding form of the Pokemon.

"Who knows? He probably has a stick up his ass from all that meditating…" Falcon laughed.

"Ah, so _that's_ how he manages to stay upright on one foot all the time!" the two burst out into hysterical laughter, before the sound of footsteps made them stop. "Hey, look who it is," Fox peered out over the bushes to identify the person.

"Well, what do you know?" Falcon raised himself up onto his knees to get a better look. "Looks like the doctor wants another apple juice shower!" Fox snickered quietly at Dr. Mario, who had a face like a thunderstorm.

"What happens if he comes over here? You don't think he knows we did it?" Fox asked, suddenly fearful. Captain Falcon just looked at him, and then a massive smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, you know what they say..." he grinned, and raised his arm behind his head. "An apple a day, keeps the doctor away!" He hurled the apple at Dr. Mario's head.

"Gah!" the doctor said as he was brutally hit in the head with an apple. "What was that for?" he glared behind him, in the general direction of where the apple had come from. Behind the bushes, Captain Falcon and Fox giggled softly.

"That was great!" he whispered, flicking his tail. Falcon gave him a thumbs-up.

"Couldn't have gone better if I'd planned it!" he said.

"...But you did plan it," Fox muttered, rolling his eyes. Falcon wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, that's for sure.

"Yeah well, maybe next time I should use an onion. An apple a day may keep the doctor away, but an onion a day keeps everyone away!" Fox snorted and burst out laughing, causing Dr. Mario to turn and pounce on his tormentors.

"Why, hello there," he said dangerously as he looked at the crouching pranksters. Fox and Captain Falcon gulped.

"Err, he did it!" Falcon yelled, and bolted towards the nearby door.

"WHAT?" Fox screeched after Falcon. "It was you, thank you very much! Don't blame your crap on me; you're the one who thought it'd be clever to throw apples around. And you still have apples in your back pocket!" Fox's words fell on deaf ears as Falcon opened the door an escaped. Fox turned back to face Dr. Mario, who had narrowed his eyes and was holding up a syringe threateningly.

"Come now, Fox, I believe it's time for your needles..." Fox yelped and turned tail to flee, but Dr. Mario reached out and grabbed his tail, causing Fox to whimper pitifully.

"Please don't hurt me...it really wasn't my fault..." he begged, and Dr. Mario smiled.

"I know. But next time, maybe you should convince your friends that apples are not to be used as weapons, hmm? That did hurt quite a bit, I'll have you know," he told Fox, who nodded emphatically, and promised that he would, in future. "Very well, off you go," he let go of Fox's tail, who immediately moved quickly away, before the doctor could change his mind.

...

"Heh, so I pretended to be scared witless and blamed everything on you, and he totally let me go!" Fox bragged to Captain Falcon a few minutes later, after he'd discovered Falcon hiding in his room. He lounged on the bed, and waited expectantly for Falcon's response.

"Nice, man, that Doctor's not the brightest, is he? Especially since your acting skills suck," Fox laughed, and then glared at his friend.

"Excuuuuuse me? I can totally act the pants off you!" He bared his teeth, and then froze. "N-not that I _want_ to see the pants off you, cause that will give me nightmares for the rest of my life," he stuttered, as Captain Falcon sneered at him.

"Sure, sure, I believe you," Fox crossed his arms, annoyed. "Wait, what do you mean me pantsless will give you nightmares? I am totally awesome down there!" Fox turned an interesting cross between purple and red.

"G-gah! REALLY don't want to know! Anything! At all!" Fox covered his ears and looked away. "L-let's just go…do something…okay?" Fox asked, tentatively removing his hands from his ears.

"Well, what do you suggest then? In case you've forgotten, there's a super angry doctor running around the place looking for us, and the people who rigged his shower, which also happens to be us. So you know, we might want to lay low for a while," Falcon threw the core from his last apple into the bin in the corner of his room.

"Maybe we could go play in the games room. I'm still kicking your ass at Pinball EXTREME!" Fox challenged, leaping off the bed to stand by the door.

"Oh, are you just! That's it, you're on now!" Fox raced out of the room, Captain Falcon hot on his heels.

…

Lucario was meditating in the corner of the games room, intent on blocking out the thoughts of all the creatures around him. He kept his sixth sense active, however, reading the auras around him, to prevent sneak attacks from…certain people. Dr. Mario hadn't been Fox and Captain Falcon's only target…His quiet tranquillity was interrupted by the two very people he didn't want to be around.

"Damnit Falcon! Slow down!" Fox screeched as Captain Falcon burst through the door.

"You shouldn't be so slow, then! Gotta live life in the fast lane, man!" Falcon threw over his shoulder as he slid to a stop in front of the pinball machine. He was joined a moment later by a slightly winded Fox. The two troublemakers had dashed from the fourth floor right down to the ground floor, where the games room was situated.

"Looks like I'm first after all!" Captain Falcon snickered, before the loud clangs and beeps from the machine drowned out Fox's opposition. In the corner, Lucario sighed. Looks like his peace and quiet was going to be ruined again.

"_Must you play the noisiest game in the entire room?"_ he asked the two, earning identical eye rolls.

"You're the one who decided to meditate in the _games room_," Fox said scathingly. Lucario narrowed his eyes.

"_The ambience is much better here than in other places. Too many of the rooms in here feel stoic. Your rooms just feel like…"_ Lucario shuddered and trailed off, unable to continue. Falcon turned away from the pinball machine and put a hand on his hip.

"Like what? You're such a prissy Pokemon! Go toughen up or something! Grow levels! Anyone would think you were just a baby Pokemon!" Lucario hissed and moved closer, swift and deadly.

"_Do you think you are better than I? I, who can remain perfectly still, in balance, while you tremble like a leaf in a storm, you who cannot calm your mind and body, cannot exist in perfect synchronization with the auras around you!" _Captain Falcon wasn't about to take that. He yelled a wordless battle cry and leapt at the Pokemon, his fists aimed directly at the Pokemon's head. Lucario sidestepped out of the way easily, and Falcon hit the ground face first, which didn't improve his temper at all. He snarled viciously and punched the ground, before leaping up and renewing his attack. Fox grabbed his friend's arm and started talking rapidly into his ear, trying desperately to prevent any damage, both to the room and Captain Falcon himself.

"Hey man, relax, relax! We're still in the games room, remember? If you're gonna fight, put on the Battle Gauntlet and challenge him to a proper fight, okay? We don't want to wreck the surroundings, after the punishment Master Hand promised us…" Falcon froze at his words, and slowly began to calm himself.

"You're right…" he took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Okay, I'm cool, I'm cool," he ook another deep breath and turned back to Lucario. "Maybe we can settle this like real men…if you're not afraid, of course," Lucario merely nodded, considering it beneath himself to answer Falcon's slur. "Well? What do you say?" The Pokemon turned to face the door and began walking out of the room. As he crossed the threshold, he looked back over his shoulder at Captain Falcon.

"_Very well. Shall we meet at the practise courts in ten minutes? That should give you enough time to prepare yourself for your loss,"_ he said, and walked out without waiting for an answer.

"Cocky son-of-a-bitch!" Falcon shot the bird at the door, even though the Pokemon had already left. Fox sighed, his tail swishing from side-to-side.

"C'mon, let's go," he began to leave.

"Wait, where are you going? I thought you'd stay here and play pinball, since you'd have no competition," Falcon gazed quizzically at the other. Fox just raised his eyebrow.

"Dude, I'm your friend. Do you seriously think I'm gonna stay here and play pinball while you're out there, squaring off with the prissy Pokemon?" Falcon looked at him, and then grinned.

"Hah, this match is totally mine!" he gave a thumbs up, and they headed off to the practise courts…

…only to discover that their match was going to be harder to do than they'd thought.

Captain Falcon stopped dead, a metre away from Lucario, who just shook his head. "Oh no," Falcon said, and groaned. Fox walked up a second later, and saw what had stopped the other two.

"You have got to be kidding me," Fox said, as he looked out at the courts, where a match was already being held.

"Seriously, why must they keep doing this? Can't they just settle their differences once and for all?" Falcon grumbled. Lucario sighed, and prepared himself to wait. He knew how long the match was likely to take.

"Huh. So does this mean we have to wait for ages?" Fox asked, leaning against the rails.

"Won't those two freaking give it a rest already? Isn't this like, their hundredth rematch or something?" Falcon complained, crossing his arms and huffing, annoyed. "They basically have a rematch every hour or so! Did they ever stop to think that maybe others would like to us this training court? Hmm?"

"Hah, that's it, you're going down!" Marth yelled, swinging his sword in an uppercut. Sapphire merely snickered as her Mudkip avoided the attack easily.

"Good work, Mudkip! Now use Water Gun!" Mudkip chortled happily and unleashed a jet of water straight into Marth's face. He rocked backwards and spluttered, trying to see through his hair.

"Aaaah! My hair!" the prince complained, running a hand through his soaked locks. Sapphire just giggled, and Mudkip took advantage of his distraction to use Water Gun again…straight at the crotch of his pants. There was dead silence for three seconds, and then everyone watching burst out laughing. Marth turned crimson, and tried desperately to cover the wet area, but just succeeded in making his audience laugh even more.

"Marth wet his pants!" Captain Falcon couldn't resist chucking out the comment. Marth gasped and turned around to face them.

"S-shut up, you lot! I did not, you just saw her demonic Pokemon squirt me!" his cries of protest fell on deaf ears. "Jerks! You're all jerks!" he yelled, and tried to glare at Sapphire, but it came out as more of a pout. She smirked, and gave Mudkip a pat, the Pokemon immediately starting to preen, completely satisfied.

"Nice work, buddy!" she congratulated the Pokemon, who beamed, happy at pleasing his mistress.

"I declare the winner to be Sapphire, since Marth seems unable to continue battling," Luigi, who had been acting as the judge, proclaimed from his position atop the fence post.

"N-no! I can keep fighting, damnit! I'll beat you yet!" he yelled, water running down his face, his last comment directed at his still smirking opponent.

"Nah, you heard him. I win, hah hah! Go get changed already, you look ridiculous," Sapphire gave him a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat, and then walked off the court. Marth almost whined at the unfairness of it all, but Ike was giving him knowing looks, so he decided to try and save any dignity he had left.

"Fine. I'm going to go change," he announced to the small group of people in the courtyard area, and stalked off, nose in the air, ignoring the snickers and muttered comments he could hear behind him.

"About time," Captain Falcon said as Marth left, even though it had only been seven and a half minutes since he'd gotten there. "Now we can have our battle!" he ran out onto the court and pressed the button on his Battle Gauntlet. Lucario joined him, and the bubble spread out, covering the entire court. "No holds barred, yeah?" Falcon raised a fist. "I'm going to beat you into the dust!" Lucario activated his Gauntlet, and moved to the opposite side of the arene.

"_Let's end this,"_ he said, and Luigi called GO!

…

**Ah, this chapter took me a while to write. I had to go back and edit it multiple times. So after all that, we finally have Chapter 11 finished! And I just couldn't resist returning to Sapphire (who's totally me, hah hah) and Marth's ongoing (friendly) rivalry. Unlike Lucario and Captain Falcon, whose rivalry is in no way friendly at all. Who do you reckon's going to win? Hah, you'll have to wait and see! Now, the ball's in Serenity Searcher's court, so be on the lookout for his latest chapter! **

**-Aerococonut**


	12. The wounded warrior

**Chapter twelve has arrived, this continues on from the last chapter with Captain Falcon about to fight Lucario. I must thank aerococonut for giving me the opportunity to show off a few new moves for these two characters. Enjoy, Serenity**

Chapter Twelve

The Wounded Warrior

Wolf was impatient, all he had done for the past weeks had been lie in bed, have Dr. Mario poke, prod and pull at various injuries (which had been painful) and occasionally walk around to see how he was recovering. Now he finally got the chance to fight in one of the training rooms, he felt ready.

When he arrived at the training courts he found a battle about to start between Lucario and Captain Falcon. Unnoticed by all a small cybernetic bug had followed Wolf from the Medical Wing and sat itself upon the wall to watch the fights. Neither of them moved each was waiting for the other to strike first; Lucario was easily more patient as Captain Falcon screamed, and ran towards him.

Lucario started charging an Aura Sphere as Falcon charged, it was fully charged by the time Falcon got within striking distance, he threw a punch, which Lucario easily dodged, and countered with a quick punch-punch-kick combo and, leapt out of Falcon's reach.

Falcon used a Falcon Kick to close the distance between them in seconds, Lucario easily countered with Double Team. Falcon was getting his butt kicked and, Lucario wasn't even breaking a sweat. Falcon ran towards Lucario at full sprint, and, keeping his eyes open in case of another sneaky Double Team, attacked as fast as he could.

Lucario was blocking all of Falcon's attacks but he could not keep up the pace forever, , he leapt backwards and fired his Aura Sphere at Falcon who, calmly raised his fist, pointed it at the incoming Aura Sphere and shot a falcon made of fire out of his hand, the two attacks met in mid-air and cancelled each other out.

Lucario charged another Aura Sphere and Falcon began to charge at him again; Lucario dodged the first strike and landed an Ice Punch straight into Falcon's gut, freezing him solid. Falcon was a sitting duck for Lucario's Aura Sphere, which sent him into the barrier ending the match, the gathered spectators clapped at Lucario's brilliant strategy.

"Lucario seems to be fighting with his brain a lot in this tournament, both times I've seen him fight he has won by thinking ahead and landing that finishing move with minimal chance of survival. I'm going to have to watch out for him." Wolf said to Raiden who was standing next to him, as he had been since they left the Medical Wing.

"That was an interesting match; you want to see how your recovery is coming along in the training arena? Dr. Mario said a short battle would be ok, just as long as I didn't hit any of your injuries." Wolf quickly agreed.

The two of them took their spots in the training arena; a few smashers remained to watch this next training battle. Wolf and Raiden stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. Since this was a test of Wolf's fitness, Wolf made the first move. He attacked with a few claw swipes, slower than he used to be and, Raiden easily blocked them all and, countered with a flurry of punches of his own. He finished the brief battle with a cart wheeling kick to the head, Wolf fell to the ground, Wolf still had a long way to go to recover. Once again unnoticed the cybernetic bug flew of, out the window and across the Garden, beyond the boundaries of the mansion.

_That afternoon…_

The crowds were gathered to watch the next tournament battle between Ike, Pearl and Fox. This one was eagerly awaited by many characters. The third new Pokémon Trainer, Pearl, was fighting in this battle and the other new trainers had all won their battles, people were excited to see if Pearl could do the same. The battlefield was the Bridge of Eldin. The three smashers were currently standing in the battle arena waiting for their signal to begin; Pearl had chosen to start with Chimchar and Red was watching her with a smile on his face.

Red leaned over to Sapphire "Hey Saph, Can you yell something to Pearl for me?" Red's shyness prevented him from yelling the message himself but, asking Sapphire to do it meant it would be heard, by everyone in the stadium. Sapphire without even hesitating said

"Sure, what do you want me to say?" She leaned down and Red whispered it in her ear." That's all? Sure I'll tell her." Sapphire stood up, took a deep breath and yelled "Come on Pearl, You can win this one you gorgeously, amazing woman" Sapphire blinked and realizing what she had just said, turned bright red, sat down and glared at Red who was laughing his head off. When he had calmed down a few moments later he merely whispered "Thanks Saph" and they turned to watch the match together.

The announcer called "GO!" and the fighters began their match. Fox began by firing his blaster, first at Chimchar who showed superior agility by dodging all the shots then, Ike who blocked them all with his sword, Fox blanched; his blaster was useless against these two. Chimchar on the other hand, wasted no time by firing a flamethrower that took the form of a three pointed star, at each of the others, Ike used counter to avoid any damage while Fox, reflected it using Reflector.

Chimchar closed the gap between her and Fox quickly to begin close combat, Ike was also running towards the fray. Chimchar started scratching and punching at Fox, in amongst dodging ever y attack Fox threw at him. Ike reached the combat and swung his sword at Chimchar who, with clever timing, back flipped onto the sword itself, and off again leaving Fox in the path of the sword.

The hit sent Fox sprawling to the ground, but Ike wasn't done yet, he kept the sword going, and hit Chimchar who was standing behind him. Ike created a tornado around him, and charged his Quick Draw, he launched it towards Chimchar and sent the tornado at Fox to pull off the Tornado Quick Draw combo, Chimchar was flung halfway across the bridge and Fox, landed a few metres short of the barrier.

Ike continued his assault on Chimchar, who was dodging as best she could, Ike stabbed and Chimchar, seizing the opportunity, leapt onto the sword, only to be met by a punch to the face, knocking her into the ground, forcing Pearl to switch Pokémon. While Pearl was switching Pokémon to Prinplup, the water Pokémon in her team Fox came charging in at Ike.

Fox punched at Ike, who caught his fist, with a twist in mid-air, Fox landed a kick on Ike's head, before Fox could even hit the ground, Prinplup landed a direct hit with Drill Peck. Fox and Ike were grouped in close and, Prinplup continued its offensive by striking them both with a Whirlpool attack, gathering a whirlpool underneath him and flinging himself and Ike and Fox, into the sky.

Prinplup raced for the spicy curry that appeared nearby upon landing, he grabbed it and flames started pouring forth, Fox countered this by putting up his Reflector and bouncing all the flames back into Prinplup, rapidly increasing his damage. Ike had grabbed a nearby Bob-omb and was sneaking up behind Fox, Ike threw the bomb and the blast sent fox flying into the barrier, Prinplup barely had time to recover before Ike's sword sent him flying into the barrier as well.

Pearl brought out here Torterra and Fox returned to the battle. Fox used item call to, now predictably summon a Smash Ball, although he used his older Final Smash the Land Master. "_They were probably expecting something new, but this Tank covers the WHOLE bridge, no way are they going to get out of this one." _Fox thought as he took control of the massive tank. Fox took aim at Ike and, smiling to himself fired the canon.

The blast ripped through Ike and sent him flying into the barrier; the second shot went straight at Torterra. When the blast cleared, Torterra had not moved an inch. Without pausing to think, Fox slammed the Land Master into top gear and rammed it into the still stationary Torterra. The Land Master ran out of power and vanished, leaving Fox staring in disbelief at Torterra still standing, having not moved an inch under the assault, as the effects of the star item faded away, Torterra gave his equivalent of a chuckle as he launched onto the offensive.

Torterra used Giga Drain, where several green tentacles launched from his back and shot at fox in an arcing pattern, Fox back flipped away, only to be hit from behind by Ike who had rejoined the battle after staying away from Fox while he was in the Land Master. Fox was flung towards Torterra who used Rock Climb to make a short dash and fling him back, over Ike's head.

Ike gathered up energy in his sword and, threw it horizontally with a deadly wheel of wind around it towards Torterra who merely raised his shield to block it. Torterra had many powerful attacks but was not very agile so he fought defensively, always looking for an opening. Torterra quickly charged, and fired an Energy Ball attack while Ike's sword was travelling back to him, Ike grabbed his sword, saw the oncoming attack and, swung at it with his sword. The Energy Ball exploded and knocked Ike backwards into Fox, who had just returned to the fight.

Torterra continued his merciless onslaught with an Earthquake attack, sending a large shockwave towards the other two fighters, Ike reacted quickly, using the footstool jump not only to escape but to leave Fox stunned on the ground long enough for the shock wave to hit him, causing damage and trapping him in the ground. "_Perfect target" _thought Ike , as he descended he charged his Eruption attack, which he unleashed on the trapped Fox upon landing, sending him all the way to the Barrier and out of the match.

Ike turned to Torterra, he knew Torterra was a dangerous opponent, so he activated his item call, he brought forth a new item, one he had designed himself: the element harnesser. This item allowed one to gather the power of an element and use it with all their attacks, boosting their own power and for attacks that already used an element, sometimes they were boosted, other times not. Ike's sword burst into flames.

Ike used a Quick Draw while, Torterra used a Rock Climb, both attacks met head on and both smashers were forced backwards a short distance. Torterra suddenly glowed green and launched himself straight at Ike, who countered the attack with a flaming sword strike, again the two came out evenly matched. This battle was going to go down to the wire.

Torterra used Giga Drain and the green tentacles lashed out at Ike in an arcing pattern so they came from above, Ike just spun on the spot and created a defensive wall of fire, severing the tentacles, leaving Torterra open to attack, Ike landed several solid hits on Torterra who barely flinched under the onslaught. Torterra glowed totally green and slammed his body into Ike, sending logs flying out everywhere, the Wood Hammer attack was very powerful but it also hurt Torterra.

Suddenly a flash lit up the stage unleashing the mythical Twin Smash balls, there were two silver smash balls floating around the stage, one in the air and one at ground level and neither could be used until _both _ were broken. Ike went for the one in the air and Torterra went after the one at ground level. Both smash balls were broken and Ike and Torterra ran to opposite ends of the bridge and activated their smashes. Torterra used Frenzy Plant while Ike used Ultimate Aether.

Huge, thick Thorny vines ran across the bridge from Torterra's end while Ike's smash caused pillar of lava to rise across the bridge. It would only be a question of whose smash would reach the other first. The vines were unaffected by the lava pillars of Ike's smash but they moved slightly slower and as such, Ike's smash landed the hit first and knocked Torterra out of the match, resulting in Ike's victory.

_In the lounge…_

Hours after the battle was over Ike, Marth, Red and Pearl relaxing together watching some mindless TV show about sock puppets, when Ike turned to Marth and could not resist saying

"Hey Marth. That is how you beat a female Pokémon Trainer." Marth quickly turned to Ike with a glare on his face, only to see that Ike was chuckling quietly, he was merely bragging about his victory, while giving Marth hell for losing seventy-eight straight battles with Sapphire. Marth had to admire the other swordsman, he knew exactly how to brag and annoy his friend at the same time. Ike then turned to Pearl and said

"That was quite the battle out there Pearl, I really enjoyed it, thanks." Pearl blushed at his compliment and muttered "thanks" in return, Red had his arm around her and she was feeling rather comfortable.

"I'm proud of you Pearl that was one of the most exciting battles of the tournament." Red said quietly, although not quiet enough to avoid the notice of the two swordsmen who just gave each other a wink and let the comment slide, Red and Pearl were really fond of each other.

_Elsewhere…_

In a dark room, lit by computer screens a figure was downloading the data from his cybernetic bug onto a screen. He watched all the training battles over and over, attempting to find a weakness in the fighters' techniques. He turned across to his latest creation, mostly hidden amongst the darkness.

"Looks like they have dropped their guard somewhat, take what you need and go." This creation was even more powerful than the Dark Wolf had been, this was The White Knight and, armed with his Death-Battle Gauntlet would achieve what the Dark wolf had not.

**There I finally finished chapter twelve, took me a little longer than I thought it would. Anyway more plot revealing at the end there (there is the tournament and a plot outside the tournament). Hope you all enjoyed that one and keep your reviews coming we just love that you guys care. The ever loveable and truly awesome Aerococonut is in charge of the next chapter. Serenity searcher**


	13. Thirteen Moments Of Misfortune

**So after realizing that I got to write Chapter 13, I just HAD to do something involving 'unlucky 13' and all the misfortune that is said to be associated with the number 13. Without further ado, I give you Thirteen Moments of Misfortune. **

…

Chapter 13: Thirteen Moments Of Misfortune

A piercing shriek rent the early morning air.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Toon Link screamed as he burst out of his room and went flying down the hallway, running as fast as he could. Various members of the mansion slowly began to emerge from their bedrooms, investigating the siren-like wail of the tiny boy.

"What is it?" Fox asked, half asleep as he leaned against the doorframe. His question was echoed by the rest of the people who lived on the third floor. Toon Link skidded to a halt, his breath coming in gasps.

"It's…it's…" he tried to gulp out between breaths.

"What? What is it? Spit it out, already!" Falco had come up from the second floor to find out what was going on, and his impatience wouldn't allow him to just stand there and observe.

"It's…" Toon Link tried again, leaning over. Zelda emerged from her room and walked over to stand beside him, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Toon Link," she said softly. "What is wrong?" she asked. Toon Link looked up into her eyes, and blurted out his horrible truth.

"It's…FRIDAY THE 13th!" His statement was met with a dumbfounded silence.

"You have got to be shitting me," Falco said, turning and storming back down the stairs. Fox rolled his eyes and retreated back into his room, slamming the sliding door as hard as he could. The other occupants of the third floor all left too, leaving only Zelda standing by his side, and Link, who'd come out a few minutes ago, after buckling on the Master Sword, never one to face danger unprepared. Toon Link's bottom lip quivered.

"You believe me, right?" he asked the other two, who exchanged a puzzled glance.

"Course we do," Link kneeled down, putting himself on the same level as his childish counterpart. "We're just a little confused as to why you care so much about the date. You're not fighting today, so why so worried?" Toon Link closed his large eyes, his whole body seeming to shake.

"Because it's the thirteenth! On a Friday! You know what that means, right? We're doomed to a whole lot of bad luck all day! It's an old legend!" Internally, Link was laughing, but he managed to remain in control long enough to pat Toon Link on the back.

"Toony, you'll be fine, I promise. Just because there's an old legend saying Friday the 13th is said to be an unlucky day doesn't mean it's true, okay?" His miniature version nodded, though he still wasn't convinced. Zelda moved a hand behind her back and whispered something under her breath. She knelt down next to Link, and revealed what she had done: on her outstretched palm lay a chocolate chip muffin. Toon Link's eyes lit up in delight; chocolate chip was his favourite type.

"Ah, thank you Zel!" Zelda blinked. He'd called her Zel, which was Link's favourite mode of addressing her, making Zelda wonder just how much alike they really were. Toon Link grabbed the muffin and all but inhaled it, spilling crumbs everywhere. The two adults stood up, preparing to leave, when Toon Link sniffed.

"Are you sure everything's going to be okay?" He asked quietly. Link reached out and scruffled his hair, Toon Link's hat having been lost during his mad dash down the hallway.

"I'm the Hero, aren't I? Of course I'm sure," Link said, giving him a cocky grin. Toon Link beamed, his good humour restored.

"Well, okay! Then I'm going to go play with Ness and Lucas!" He ran off, back down the hallway towards the stairs that led down to the second floor. Link watched him run off, before turning back to face Zelda, who was giving him a strange look, the corners of her lips turned up.

"What?" he asked suspiciously, mentally reminding himself that yes, he was wearing all his clothes.

"Nothing," Zelda smiled, taking a step forward, moving to go downstairs, having decided that it was pointless to go back to sleep. The two turned, just in time to see a black cat race out in front of Toon Link, who tripped over it and went hurtling down the stairs at full speed.

"Oh Goddesses!" Zelda cried, and ran after him, Link at her heels. They flew down the stairs, to find Toon Link crumpled at the bottom, groaning.

"Owwie," he said weakly, as the two knelt by him, Zelda quickly checking for serious injuries, while Link looked around for the cat, but found nothing.

"Quickly, we have to get Dr. Mario!" Zelda said, and Link nodded.

…

The dark room glowed eerily, lit by the computer screens.

"It would appear that they are somewhat stronger than they appear…" a figure mused to itself, seeing the small Smasher mostly undamaged from his tumble down the stairs, but for a few bruises. "No matter, the White Knight shall succeed…"

A shadow detached itself from under the table and revealed itself. The black cat washed its paw contentedly, before a cord snaked out from its head to plug into the computer.

…

On the rooftop of Smash Mansion, Shadow sat, contentedly reading his book, enjoying the peace and quiet that came with the early morning. Until his peace was shattered by a loud voice calling his name.

"Hey, Shadow! HEY! Shadow!" Shadow sighed, and looked down to acknowledge Sonic.

"What?" he said grumpily, not at all in the mood to put up with the energetic hedgehog.

"Well, I thought we could have some fun!" He ran closer to the wall of the Mansion, ducking under a large ladder that had been placed there. "Like, maybe we could go hang out! What about the Café?" Sonic asked, getting a crick in his neck from staring up three stories. He looked around, and back at the ladder, getting an idea.

"I don't want to 'hang out'" Shadow said scathingly, ignored the antics of the blue menace below. Sonic got a run up, and swiftly climbed the ladder, and launching himself off the top, landed just in front of Shadow, who hissed and sprang back. "Idiot!" he swore, holding his book behind him. The action got the attention of Sonic, who immediately made a move to snatch the book.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked, trying to read the title. Shadow moved back, his eyes narrowed.

"None of your business," he growled, mentally cursing Sonic for putting him in this position. After all, there was a reason why he didn't want anyone to see what he read, and _especially _not Sonic…

His moment of distraction proved to be his downfall, as Sonic, with a triumphant 'yes!' grabbed the book. He stared at it. Shadow muttered a stream of curses under his breath, and glared at Sonic.

"…Seriously?" Sonic asked, his eyes wide as he read the title. _The Works of Bruce Dawe_ was inscribed on the book's cover. "You read…_poetry_?" He looked down at the book, and then back at Shadow, and burst into laughter. Shadow gritted his teeth and reminded himself that he wasn't allowed the kill the blue pain in the ass, it was written in the contract that allowed him to enter the Smash Tournament.

"There is nothing wrong with poetry," Shadow defended himself, snatching the book back off Sonic, who just snickered to himself. Shadow was exceptionally glad at that moment for his ebony fur, as it effectively hid the heat he could feel flooding his face.

"Suuuuuure…" Sonic laughed, deciding that he'd go have fun somewhere else, where he could properly appreciate the wonderful thing he'd just discovered.

…

Bowser sat outside, rather annoyed at himself. "I can't believe I'm locked out," he raged, kicking the steel door, which refused to budge. "Grah!" He stepped back, stumbling over the crack in the pavement. "Raaaarh!"

"_IS SOMETHING WRONG?_" the mechanical voice sounded behind him. Bowser turned around to stare at ROB.

"No!" Bowser snarled, stomping back to the door and giving it another kick. "Why would anything be wrong?" he said sarcastically. ROB zoomed forward a little.

"_IT APPEARS THAT YOU ARE LOCKED OUT,"_ the machine stated, Bowser's sarcasm going straight over his head. Bowser unleashed a blast of fire at ROB, who simply moved to the side. "_I CAN UNLOCK THE DOOR,"_ he said, and moved past Bowser to stand in front of the door. Bowser snorted, seriously doubting the robot. After all, what did he do all day? Nothing, just talked to Game and Watch. Every day. How was that going to allow him to unlock a door? It wasn't, Bowser was sure. So he was rather upset when a small beep was heard and the massive doors slid open.

"Aw Hell no," Bowser was about to explode at the injustice of it all. He turned around and shot a blast of fire at one of the trees, feeling the incessant need to destroy things all of a sudden. He took a deep breath and was about to unleash another burst, when he spied his arch nemesis and the pink princess sitting under a tree nearby, a picnic blanket spread underneath them.

"Wasn't this the best idea ever?" he heard Peach squeal excitedly, clapping her hands together. Mario nodded; too busy staring at her to answer. "Let's eat!" Peach said excitedly, pulling food out of the large basket she'd brought with her.

The two were just about to take a bite out of their sandwiches when a loud roar startled them.

"Where's mine?" Bowser yelled, leaning right into the plumber's face. Mario rolled to the side and leapt to his feet.

"Back off-a Bowser!" he raised his fists. Bowser laughed, and with one massive paw swept up the sandwiches and crammed them into his mouth.

"Hey!" Peach exclaimed indignantly as Bowser grabbed the basket and emptied it all into his mouth, stopping only to cough up a bottle of water.

"Yuck," he said, and threw it at Mario.

"Go away-a you big-a lug!" Mario put his hands together and summoned a small flame, which he threw at Bowser, following it up with another two. Bowser took the hits, taking a step back every time one landed.

"Pah! Fine! Your food sucked anyway!" he threw over his shoulder as he stomped off. Mario sneered at the retreating villain.

"Hmph! Maybe-a next time you won't interrupt-a picnic!" he turned to suggest he and Peach find somewhere else to stay, when he found her eyes filled with tears.

"My food didn't suck, did it?" she said quietly, her voice wavering. Mario was at her side in an instant.

"No, of course-a not! You're the best-a cook in the Mansion!" he consoled the princess, who sniffed and delicately wiped her eyes.

"Thank you, Mario," she said, looking at the remains of their picnic.

"No problem-a, Princess!" he smiled at her, his moustache twitching. "Now, what do ya say we go and-a see Kirby in the kitchen, and-a see if he has any food?" Peach nodded, and gave him a small smile.

…

Red walked around the corner, his arm around Pearl.

"See, I told you the kitchens would be abandoned by now," he said quietly. Pearl grinned, leaning forward to deliver a swift kiss to his lips.

"OOK!" Someone –or something- screamed, causing Red to curse and jump back, as Pearl started turning pink. Red whirled around, ready to yell at someone, when he saw DK and Diddy standing over a massive pile of bananas. Diddy was holding a large container of salt, which had a steady stream pouring all over the bananas, due to the face that he had been completely distracted by the arrival of the Pokemon Trainers.

"OOK!" Diddy yelled, when he saw what he'd done.

"What the hell?" Red said through gritted teeth. Pearl placed a hand against his arm.

"It's okay. Let's go somewhere else. How about we go console Sapphire, after she finally lost to Marth? She might have calmed down by now," Red glared at the pair, and then nodded, and he and Pearl walked out.

"Although, it's only been three hours. I doubt Saph has calmed down that much yet," Red muttered to Pearl as they turned the corner.

"_Damn, now look! There's salt all over our bananas!" _Diddy said mournfully. DK just huffed.

"_Oh well, we'll just have to grab some more,"_ The two grinned at each other, their humour restored. Until they turned to the door and saw who was standing there, a death glare pointed right at them, so out of place on his tiny pink body.

"_YOU RUINED MY KITCHEN!" _Kirby shrieked, his glance taking in the salt spilt everywhere, the massive piles of banana peels, and the fact that there was no chance those two would bother cleaning up.

"_OOK," _No translation was required.

"_Well, you can just stick around until EVERYTHING is clean!"_ Kirby jumped onto the bench, and began eyeballing them. DK and Diddy looked at each other, and then sighed. Better to do what he said…

…

Ike was walking down the first floor corridor, looking for Marth. His friend had a bad habit of sleeping in, but he knew that today Marth had sworn he was going to beat Sapphire. Ike was sick of seeing his friend get his ass handed to him, so he'd promised to find him after the battle.

He turned the corner, and a quick sweep of the courts showed him that Marth wasn't there. Sapphire, Red and Pearl were, however, Sapphire raging up and down and shouting useless things that made no sense to Ike, although he was amused to see the usually happy, easygoing girl throw a temper tantrum. He walked past the next court, and was met with a strange sight.

"Shut up," was the first thing Snake said, as Ike snickered.

"Nice hair," he responded, and Snake glared at him.

"If you see those kids, tell them to give me back my bandanna," Snake growled, and stalked off, his hair sticking up all over the place.

Ike snickered again, and kept wandering, finally emerging into the brightly lit cafeteria, which was currently empty, but for a blue haired figure.

"Hey, Marth!" Ike jogged over to his friend, only to be confused by the blinding white clothes Marth was wearing. "Dude, what's with the costume change?"

Marth turned around and Ike recoiled. His friend's eyes were a vivid scarlet, instead of their usual blue, and his face was contorted into a vicious snarl. Ike cursed and leapt back as Marth whipped out his sword and flew at Ike.

"Whoa, stop! Who are you?" Ike dodged, barely missing Marth's sword swipe. Marth's eyes glowed, and he pressed a button on his Gauntlet, which, Ike noted, was pure jet black with red stripes.

"Dieeeeeeee," the Marth-double hissed, as a black shield erupted around the entire cafeteria. Ike ran swiftly for one of the doors, only to find he couldn't penetrate the barrier.

"Crap!" he yelled, and threw himself to the side as Marth's sword nearly took off his head. "Who are you?" he asked again, looking for anything he could use as a weapon and cursing himself for leaving Ragnell in his room.

"I am the White Knight," the Marth-double responded, causing Ike to blink and slow down. He hadn't actually been expecting an answer, and his distraction cost him, as the White Knight's sword sliced a trail down his arm.

"Ow!" Ike yelled, clasping a hand to his arm, trying to stem the bleeding. "What kind of creature are you? And how the hell did you make me bleed?" he asked angrily, before remembering what had happened to Wolf, and how he'd described his double as a cyber version of him. Ike dodged, and swung his arm around, landing a blow on the White Knight's shoulder. "Yeowch!" He flapped him arm up and down as his hand stung. Yep, the creature was definitely not pure flesh-and-blood. "Are you a cyborg?" he tried asking, only to get no response. "Jerk," Ike muttered under his breath, then inhaled as the White Knight's sword left a gash across his stomach. "Son of a bitch," Ike swore.

"Dieeeeeeee," the White Knight hissed again, leaping off one of the chairs and swinging his sword straight down towards Ike's head, determined to kill him. Ike rolled to the side, catching his side on one of the tables.

"Oof!" His breath left him, and Ike tried desperately to move out of the way of the next incoming strike. He forced himself to his feet, and turned around to face his opponent. The White Knight looked at him, a smirk on its face.

"Dieeeeeeee," Ike was getting really sick of hearing that.

"Oh, just shut it already, will you?" He jerked backwards as another gash joined the one already on his stomach. Ike gasped, and was rewarded with a biting pain in his leg; the White Knight's sword had slashed across his thigh. Ike inhaled. He was in big trouble. He kept gaining wounds, he had no weapons, and he was losing too much blood. The wound on his leg was quite deep, and Ike made a mental note to try and avoid slipping on his blood.

Ike skipped backwards, as the White Knight unleashed another flurry of swipes at him. Ike hit the wall, and froze. There was nowhere for him to go, and the White Knight was advancing on him.

There had to be a way out, there _had_ to be!

The White Knight roared, and raised both his arms above his head, preparing the swing straight down that would end Ike's life.

The double doors next to Ike swung open. Both Ike and the White Knight froze. It would have been a comical moment, if Ike hadn't been an inch from death. Ike turned to face the intruder, and looked straight into the face of his best friend.

"Hey Ike, where've you been? Didn't you hear? I finally beat Saph-" Marth stopped mid-sentence as he took in the scene in front of him. "Ah!" He quickly leapt forward, catching the White Knight's strike on his own sword, as Ike ducked down and to the side, fervently thanking his friend for showing up in the nick of time. Ike wondered how Marth had managed to get through the doors, when he was locked in. Then he realised that the barrier must be one way, anyone could get in, but once they were, they were trapped.

"I have never been this glad to see you," Ike told his friend, as Marth went on the offensive, slicing at his double.

"Yeah, well, I'm a little confused as to why there is a clone of me with red eyes, wearing white clothes and trying to kill you. Care to explain?" Ike just shrugged, and picked up a chair that was nearby, deciding that even a chair was better than no weapon.

"I have no idea, he was just standing there when I walked in. And then he attacked me," Marth spared a second to give him a look, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, really?" Ike grinned, and whacked the White Knight across the back of his head. When his double turned to face Ike, Marth stabbed his sword at its lower back, the blade piercing it and emerging out the other side.

"Yeah!" Ike grinned, before doing a double take as the Knight jerked forward, pulling himself off Marth's sword. "Jeez! What the hell do we have to do to kill this thing?" Marth jumped back as the Knight turned around and focussed on him again. Ike used the opportunity to smack his chair across the enemy's legs, as the White Knight collapsed onto one knee.

"Nice work," Marth complemented him, as he followed up with a side swipe, slashing through his double's clothes. Both of the fighters went still at what was revealed.

"So it's true," Marth whispered, as he and Ike took in the wires curling out from its side. "Robotic doubles…of us! What the hell's going on?" Ike whacked his chair across its head.

"I don't know. But it's obvious that something is happening. I wonder if Master Hand knows…" he was distracted as the White Knight suddenly lunged to its feet, blade in hand. "Jeez! This son of a bitch just won't give up!" He narrowly dodged a horizontal slash as Marth caught the blow on his sword, before disengaging and chopping at his double's head. The Knight dodged, and the blow caught him on the lower arm, tearing more holes in his skin and revealing more wires.

Ike swung his chair like a baseball bat, and it collected his opponent on the same arm, tearing it off at the elbow.

"Gross!" Ike said, even though there was no blood, nothing but metal and wires sticking out. Marth grinned, and resumed his attack.

"We've got him now," he said, and his blade slashed across the White Knight's leg, opening a large gash. Ike sidestepped the counterattack, and bashed his opponent over the head, denting his chair.

"Well, damn," Ike studied his makeshift weapon, and found that it was still mostly good to go. The White Knight made one last attempt to kill its targets, when Marth dodged to the side and ended up next to Ike. The two exchanged a loaded glance, and a feral smile lit up both their faces.

"Let's end this!" Marth said, and Ike nodded. Together, they ducked and weaved, landing many blows, one after the other. Marth slashed, opening a gash and causing the Knight to rock over to Ike, who bashed him with the chair, causing him to rock back towards Marth. The Knight tried desperately to retaliate, but the two warriors were too fast, ducking and weaving, all the while launching their own attacks.

Finally, there was a crash, as the White Knight sank to the floor, mere shreds remaining of its clothing, and its body a mismatch of metal and wires, most of its skin having been torn off during the whirlwind of attacks. A humming noise was heard, and the glowing red eyes dulled, a clunking noise sounding deep inside it, and the machine double went still.

Ike walked up cautiously and kicked it. "Sure its dead?" He asked Marth, who was panting rather heavily. Ike looked at him, wondering what was wrong, when the pain of his own injuries hit him. "Ouch," he said, as he took in the multitude of red lines running down his skin, covering his arms, legs, stomach and back. Marth was in a similar state, although he didn't have quite as many injuries.

"I think we need to see Master Hand," Marth said, and he and Ike turned to the nearest doors, the black barrier having dissolved with the destruction of its owner, and the black Gauntlet it wore.

"Yeah, alright then," Ike followed him out the door. "Although, I think maybe we should go see Dr. Mario first… we look a little beat up," Marth rolled his eyes at his friend's major understatement.

…

Gold was cursing at the wall, since everyone had run away as soon as he'd started yelling. His beloved sunglasses lay in his hands, the frames snapped clean in half. He had a fairly good idea who was responsible, his mind flashing back to the time he'd caught Red's stupid Squirtle wearing his sunglasses…

He looked up just in time to see Ike and Marth walk past, covered in blood.

"What the hell happened to you two?" he asked from the doorway. Ike and Marth looked at him.

"We were attacked, that's what," Ike said, and they kept walking, heading into Dr. Mario's office.

They were met with Ness and the Ice Climbers sitting on one of the beds, a large board game spread out in front of them. Ness was moaning, and the Ice Climbers were offering him reassurance.

"I can't find my hat anywhere!" Ness looked downcast, and Nana put out a hand to pat him on the shoulder.

"It's alright Ness, you'll find it," she said, as Popo rolled the dice.

"Hah, yes! I win!" he yelled happily, bouncing on the bed.

"No, that means I lost the game!" Nana turned back to her partner, staring at the board, and realising that Popo had actually won. "Oh well, maybe next time," she sighed.

Ike and Marth stood at the door, not sure whether to interrupt.

"Hey, is the Doctor here?" Ike asked quickly, earning gasps when the three children noticed their bloody state.

"Back there," Popo said, and the two warriors walked in the room to see a storeroom with the door closed. Upon walking up to the door, they discovered Dr. Mario standing with his back to them, Master Hand hovering next to him. Ike went up to knock, before pressing his ear to the door as he could hear their voices softly. Master Hand spoke, and Ike got chills up his spine at the words.

"It's only a matter of time…"

…

**Ah, I had SO much fun with this chapter. And yes, it's the longest chapter in the history of forever, sorry about that. Although, what do you guys think? Do you prefer our chapters between 2000-3000 words, or would you rather read longer chapters, like this one? Lemme know, yeah? Next chapter coming up from my super kickass partner Serenity Searcher, so keep tuned in! **

**-Aerococonut**

PS: The misfortunate moments, for those who missed them:

Toon Link trips down the stairs

Shadow is caught reading poetry

Bowser is locked out

Peach and Mario's picnic is ruined

Red and Pearl are caught kissing

DK and Diddy spill salt on their bananas

Kirby's kitchen is messy

Sapphire actually loses to Marth

Snake's bandanna is stolen

White Knight attacks Ike

Gold's sunglasses are broken

Ness loses his hat

Nana loses the Game (Now I just lost The Game!)


	14. Heated Contest

**Hello once again, it's time for chapter fourteen and yes the plot will start to come to light more from this chapter onwards. Anyway on with the story. Serenity Searcher**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Heated Contest

The computer screen was once again glowing as a figure stared at it, watching the failure of the White Knight. It let out a scream of inarticulate rage. How could the originals continue defeating its cyber warriors? Its latest project was almost complete, the figure tapped a few keys and the image on the screen changed to the latest battle in their precious tournament, this one was between Mario, Olimar and Wario on 75m. Watching this battle might reveal some of their weaknesses and the way to complete the Tinted Commander.

_The battlefield…_

Ducking under a piston as it came bouncing towards him Mario prepared to make the long jump across to the part of the stage free from Piston attack. The piston fell downwards and Mario jumped, landing right in the path of a purple Pikmin, which sent him flying backwards into the path of another Piston which flung Mario back up towards the waiting Olimar where he landed heavily.

Olimar started throwing Pikmin as fast as he could while Mario stopped them as best he could with fireballs, neither of them even thinking about where Wario was, until he arrived on his motorbike. Wario accelerated right through the two smashers knocking them away and to the ground. He leapt off and grabbed the nearby Home-run Bat.

Mario was caught between Olimar and Wario, Olimar threw a pikmin at him and he leapt into the air leaving Wario smashing the Pikmin with his bat. The poor sad little Pikmin turned into a spirit and faded away. Mario landed and immediately tried to jump over Wario but was stopped as he felt Wario's teeth dig into his leg and was spun around and slammed to the ground.

Before Mario could get up two Pikmin raced overhead, Wario simply opened his mouth and let out a ball of green gas, his new Gas Grenade technique. The ball of gas struck the two Pikmin who quickly faded into spirits.

Olimar plucked more Pikmin from the ground while Wario leapt onto his Bike and ran right through both Mario and Olimar, knocking them towards the barrier. Wario seeing an opening threw his bat right at Mario who ducked and the bat went flying out of the arena. Olimar dropped in between the two, and threw his Pikmin at the pair. Both fighters simply punched the Pikmin aside. Mario launched a fireball and Wario launched a gas grenade at Olimar who ducked.

The attacks met and exploded with enough force to send Olimar flying out through the ceiling barrier. Wario launched another Gas Grenade which Mario blocked with a fireball, another explosion occurred.

Mario raised his fists and they burst into flames, Wario raised his and they were surrounded by green gas, flammable gas. Mario punched Wario in the stomach, he doubled over and Mario swung a fist at his head, knocking him to the ground. Wario managed to get to his feet and punched as Mario attacked once again. Their fists met and exploded sending Wario through the barrier and Mario into the path of a piston then into the barrier. All the combatants were on one life.

Olimar was in the bottom half of the stage, jumping towards the upper-right corner where most of the fighting took place. He returned to find that neither Mario nor Wario was there although they arrived rather quickly.

Olimar attacked first and fats with Pikmin. Mario and Wario were hard pressed to block them all. Mario ignited his fists once again, and launched a fireball at Olimar. Olimar threw a Pokeball, the fire ball disappeared and Goldeen flopped out. There has never been a worse time for that one, although he was safe from the fireball now.

Wario's bike came right over Olimar knocking him to the ground and Olimar gave a small, sad sound as he saw his entire entourage of Pikmin fade into spirits. Pulling more from the ground he started throwing them at his opponents as fast he could. Mario managed to dodge and get close enough to punch Olimar and launch him into the barrier from a short distance.

Wario's fists were once again surrounded by gas and both fighters used their item call to summon an element harnesser each, Mario added fire to his attacks while Wario chose wind. The flames on Mario's hands doubled in size while the gas on Wario's started spinning around them like tornadoes.

Mario launched a large fireball while Wario countered with an enhanced Gas Grenade. The attacks once again hit in mid air and caused a large explosion. Mario leapt through the air and slammed his two flaming fists into the ground where Wario had been a split second before. Wario punched at Mario's head, he ducked, spun and punched Wario in the face as Wario punched Mario in the face. The fighters were flung apart.

Wario prepared to use his most devastating attack: the Wario Waft boosted with wind power it would almost certainly take Mario down. Wario moved closer and launched the waft. Mario sent a fireball into the massive gas cloud. The gas cloud exploded with tremendous force, Mario turned tail and ran trying to let Wario get KO'd before he did so he would win. Mario was swept up into the explosion and was launched skyward but before he hit the barrier the battle ended with him victorious.

_The dark room…_

The shadowy figure smiled to itself, it had learned of a weakness in Olimar's battle style, there was no power, if he could get the Tinted Commander in and take down Olimar he would have an agent in perfect position to act when the time came for him to attack. He wanted the Spirits of Creation and Destruction so badly he could almost taste it although he was not yet powerful enough. He needed to find out how to access subspace.

_The Mansion…_

Olimar was sitting in the garden with several Pikmin surrounding him. He had lost his battle quickly today, everybody had improved so much and yet he still wasn't strong enough to be a real contender in the tournaments he gave a sad sigh and the Pikmin closed in, trying to comfort him.

Donkey and Diddy were lazing around in the nearby hammocks totally unaware of the distress of Olimar but also of the approach of a _second _Olimar, this one with a darker helmet walking towards the mansion armed with a black battle Gauntlet.

The dark helmeted Olimar walked up to the one that lived in the Mansion and activated his battle Gauntlet. The barrier extended to include the two monkeys resting in their hammocks. Olimar was worried this was most certainly a cyber clone and they were usually very powerful and Olimar was not. He took a deep breath, drew himself up to his full height and attacked.

The Tinted Commander easily blocked the first strike and brought out a sword from each wrist. He slashed at Olimar but hit a Pikmin instead, it turned to spirit. Olimar threw a purple Pikmin as hard as he could; it was easily stopped by the swords and turned to spirit. The Tinted Commander did not have any Pikmin which was fortunate as Olimar was losing them as fast as he could pull them from the ground. The tinted Commander raised his hand, with a pistol in it, he fired a single shot.

The shot hit the ground in the middle of a group of three Pikmin and exploded, turning them all to spirits and sent Olimar flying. He leapt at Olimar and slashed with his swords, Olimar dodged as fast as he could but it wasn't long before he got hit. A sword hit his arm leaving a long, shallow gash from which blood leaked as was now expected from these clones. Tough to stop but they could cut you to ribbons if they wanted and this guy wanted to, really badly. Olimar felt a feeling of hopelessness: no Pikmin and stuff all offense without them and no time to pull more. Olimar was not going to go down without a fight though.

Olimar punched and struck his opponent right in his chest and he barely managed to dodge the counterattack, a sword right through the dome, shattering it and leaving Olimar with many small cuts from the falling glass. Olimar quickly hit a button on his Battle Gauntlet which allowed items to appear. Olimar rolled away avoiding another shot from the pistol.

Shrapnel from the explosion dug itself into his back as he grabbed the beam sword that had appeared. He then slashed at the Tinted Commander, who blocked with his swords. The Tinted Commander created a spark on his antenna and hit Olimar with it; the pain of the electricity flowing through him brought Olimar to his knees. Olimar managed to escape and throw the sword at the Tinted Commander but it missed, instead it cut through a hammock rope sending Donkey and Diddy to the ground waking them up and they saw what was happening. With barely a glance between them the two monkeys raced towards the battle.

The Tinted Commander merely gave an evil smile at the addition of extra opponents to this battle; he reached into his pocket and threw several coloured balls into the air. The balls each changed into an alloy of a different colour: blue, red, green, yellow, purple and orange. The battle had become 7 against 3 now. Olimar picked up another beam sword and threw himself towards the Tinted Commander while Donkey and Diddy ran to battle the alloys.

Diddy ran up to the orange alloy and leapt over it placing his paws on its shoulders to get a bigger jump off, dropping an orange grenade as he went. The orange alloy watched him and the grenade blew up blowing him to pieces. Diddy drew his peanut popguns and let loose a string of rapid fire shots into the face of the purple alloy. Landing in front of the alloy Diddy ducked a punch, tripped the alloy over with a sweeping kick and removed its head from its shoulders destroying it.

Donkey's first punch turned to red alloy into a pile of junk; he then clapped his hands onto the head of the blue alloy destroying it. Leaping into the air Donkey brought his two fists down into the ground, sending out a massive shockwave that destroyed the remaining two alloys. The Tinted Commander noticed the easy destruction of his back-up but was unable to summon more as Olimar was using the beam sword to keep him occupied.

Olimar over extended himself on one attack and left himself open for the sword of the Tinted Commander to slice into his side. He dropped to the ground, unable to remain standing after the stress from the battle and the wound was quite deep. Donkey and Diddy saw the danger and knew they had to finish this quickly or else Olimar would actually die.

Diddy ran at the Tinted Commander firing his peanut popguns, the swords flashed and blocked every single one. Diddy leapt into the air and over him still firing but every shot was still blocked. In frustration Diddy drew an orange grenade and threw it, but the Tinted Commander was fast. He drew his pistol and shot the grenade while it was still close to Diddy. The grenade exploded sending Diddy backwards and into the ground with several burns.

Donkey seizing the opportunity provided by Diddy's distraction grabbed the commander from behind, slammed him into the ground and unleashed a devastating hand slap attack straight onto the cyber clone as he lay on the ground. Each hit causing more damage to the clone, Donkey crushed the hands first, followed by the legs and then he just pounded the thing into the ground. They had won but would Olimar survive.

Diddy was hauling himself to his feet as Donkey was checking on Olimar.

"He gonna be ok Donks? We gotta get him to the Doctory kinda Mario right?" Diddy had lost his cool, he was now scared. One look at Donkey told him everything he needed to know, they didn't have time to get him to the Medical Wing.

"Diddy, run ahead get the Doctor, we need him to meet us on the way. Go now." Diddy didn't need to be told again he was off as fast as he could go. His fear gave him speed and he could have matched Sonic for speed today.

Diddy burst into the Medical Wing, the Doctor and Master Hand were in a discussion but Diddy didn't even care he just shrieked to get their attention. They turned to look at the rather rude interruption, saw the panic on Diddy's face that was explained in a single word "Olimar".

Both Master Hand and Doctor Mario took off racing down the corridors to meet Olimar on his way to the Medical wing. They met Donkey halfway up the stairs to the second floor; the Doctor took one glance at Olimar, then another at Master hand. Not a word was spoken but Master Hand waved his fingers in a rarely seen dance, surrounded by golden energy and a doorway appeared, they all hurried through as it closed to arrive in the Medical Wing. The Doctor immediately set to work.

Donkey and Diddy watched and waited nervously, did they save Olimar? Were they too late? Had their quick actions given the doctor enough time? The Doctor worked for a while in silence, only breaking it to ask for things he needed. The monkeys were always quick, although not always correct with the objects they provided. Then finally Dr. Mario straightened up, wiped the sweat off his brow and said" Hesa going to make it, it was a close for a while but he'll pull through" The monkeys sighed and related the story of the latest Cyberclone attack on the mansion.

_The Dark Room…_

The shadowy figure growled with anger, yet another brilliant creation had been destroyed, this one by mere monkeys. How could those stupid monkey smashers defeat his greatest weapon yet? Out of defeat came a small victory. He now knew who possessed the Spirit of Creation, he just needed to locate the Spirit of Destruction and he would have all the power he needed to make this world and the world beyond, his. A trip to subspace would be in order first but soon, very soon he would have his victory.

**Chapter Fourteen is done. I promise to try and update quicker in future but hopefully you will all be happy with the additional plot details there and thanks for those who theorized on who our major villain is, we actually enjoy the thought and involvement you put into this story. Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for aerococonut's next chapter.**

**Serenity Searcher.**


	15. Betcha Any Money

**So, after this wonderful, long delay, I at last give you Chapter 15. Yes, that's right, I'm still alive. Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy the chapter!**

…

Chapter 15: Betcha Any Money

"What the hell was that for?" Fox demanded, rubbing the arm that had just received a painful awakening, as Falco leaned lazily against the wall.

"Pfft. Like you don't know. Or did you really forget that we planned a battle yesterday on the courts?" Fox's jaw dropped.

"…" he couldn't find an adequate response. He had actually forgotten. Falco sneered at him.

"Damn. You actually did forget. Some friend you are," he crossed his arms; his feathers ruffled.

"Hey man, I'm sorry, I totally spaced, okay? Look, I'm not doing anything at the moment, do you wanna go have a battle now?" He asked, trying to keep the plaintive note out of his voice. Falco sniffed, dropping his defensive position.

"I guess I'm free at the moment. Alright then!" Just like that, his usual good nature was restored. "You're on, buddy! But I'm definitely kicking your ass!" Fox stuck his tongue out.

"Oh sure you are. Who beat you the last time we fought? Uh, me, of course!" The two immediately headed off to the battle courts, trading insults every few seconds. Falco was in the middle of a brilliant (or so he though) insult involving Fox's mum, large amounts of body weight and bakery rolls, when he stopped mid sentence.

"Hey, wait a minute," Fox stopped walking and turned back to his friend.

"What's up?" he asked. Falco frowned.

"We'll have to do this some other time," he said, and began to walk back the way they'd come.

"Wait, what? C'mon, you were the one who suggested the fight; you just can't turn around and change your mind! I was all ready to beat you and everything!" Falco sighed.

"Sorry buddy, but it'll have to wait. The tournament battle is about to start, remember? And it's one of the ones we've been waiting for," Fox blinked. He'd completely forgotten about that as well. Where was his memory these days?

"Oh yeah. Who's fighting again?" Falco smirked.

"Shadow, Meta Knight and Ness," he laughed. "Ah, we all know who is going to win that fight," Fox snickered.

"Yeah, you're right. Meta Knight will obliterate the other two," Falco looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"What? Moron, it's _obvious_ that Shadow's going to freaking own them, have you seen his Chaos Blast? It's unbelievable!" Fox raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Shadow? The creepy gangster-like hedgehog? Pfft, as if! Meta Knight's really fast and vanishes into the darkness all the time! Shadow won't be able to land a hit!"

"Are you kidding? He warps into the darkness all the damn time with Chaos Control! He'd just disappear into the chaos and just reappear next to Meta Knight and hit him like lightning! Not to mention he's just about as fast as Sonic when he's using his jet boots! Shadow's way better than that masked, cereal-stealing bandit!" Meta Knight, in his time at Smash Mansion, had developed a reputation as a serial cereal nut. He basically lived off the stuff. "I betcha any money, Shadow wins," Falco proclaimed.

"Dude, what the hell? You think that Shadow will seriously win? Against Meta Knight? You moron. Twenty coins says Meta Knight kicks Shadow's ass and hands it to him on a plate," Fox put his hands on his hips and waited for a response. A challenge like that couldn't be ignored, and Falco smirked.

"Deal. But don't come crying to me when Shadow wins, aye? Those coins are mine. Perfect timing too, there's a lovely little statue of a gun in the Smash Store I've been dying to get, and this will give me just the amount of coins I need," Falco preened, sure of his victory. Fox rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you'd hurry up and have your tournament battle, you might actually win some coins," he muttered under his breath, not expecting Falco to hear, which raised another round of bickering and insults that lasted until they actually got to the stadium, where the battle had already started.

"Dammit Fox, you made us late!" Falco hissed under his breath, as they found seats up the back.

"Me? You jerk! It's all your fault, remember who had to make a stop at the cafeteria because they skipped lunch?" Fox retaliated. The two were shushed by Toon Link and Lucas, who were glued to the scene in front of them, intent on their friend. Fox and Falco turned to each other.

"…What happens if Ness wins?" Fox asked, as Falco blinked. In their discussion of the match, they'd completely forgotten the third member of the fight.

"Uh…does that mean neither of us wins the bet?" Falco thought about it, and then shrugged. "Whatever. I really doubt Ness is even a contender in this fight,"

"WHAT?" A rather irate voice shouted in his ear. Falco flinched, covering his ears with his wings. "NESS IS GOING TO WIN OVER BOTH THE OTHER TWO!" Toon Link shouted at the top of his voice. "YOU BAST-" he was cut off abruptly as Ness went flying into a pillar. The battlefield was Temple, and Ness had unfortunately been caught by a bob-omb and had gone through the pillar. He had survived losing a life though, which caused Toon Link to sigh in relief, his anger forgotten as he bounced over back to Lucas, his attention firmly focussed on the battle. Fox looked at his friend, who gave a shrug. The pint sized swordsman scared them all.

…

On the field, the three competitors were battling it out, each trying to prove their supremacy. Ness ducked under a Chaos Spear Shadow had shot at him, and jumped off the top platform to grab the Super Mushroom that had just fallen down, growing in size until he towered over his opponents. Shadow cursed, and used Chaos Control to teleport out of the way, leaving Meta Knight, who had been sneaking up behind him, to take the hit from Ness's PK Thunder.

Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop to recuperate, flying out of range of Ness's attacks. By unspoken agreement, Meta Knight and Shadow both went to opposite ends of the stage, waiting until Ness returned to normal size, which only took another few seconds. When Ness had finished shrinking, Meta Knight went on the offensive, slashing with his sword and sidestepping Ness's counter-attacks.

Meanwhile, Shadow was scouting around the stage. Being one of the newcomers, he wasn't as familiar with the stages as the other Smashers, but hours of simulated training practise had more than made up for it, although Shadow still wanted to make sure he had the advantage.

It was seven minutes into the match, and all three fighters were still on two lives and all had low damage, although Meta Knight's was slightly higher than the other two.

Ness jumped behind a pillar and peeked around the corner, running through a list of strategies in his mind.

"_Okay, Meta Knight usually attacks fast, preferring quick strikes and then leaping out of the way. If I grab a ranged weapon, or keep trying to attack him with PK Thunder, I might be able to score a stock life." _He began analysing the area behind him, looking for the ideal place to attack from. After a second, he decided to run right down to the bottom, to the tiny platform. There, he could prevent Meta Knight from getting much room to manoeuvre, and still hit him with PK Thunder and PK Fire.

Shadow used the opportunity of Ness's distraction to grab the Party Ball that had just floated down, and threw it violently at the wall, causing it to break open. Only a Metal Box fell out, which Shadow ignored, preferring to keep his speed and agility.

Ness had made it to the platform, and was now putting his strategy into play, trying to beat Meta Knight. Meta Knight, on the other hand, had decided that as an unknown fighter, Shadow was the greater threat, and moved to the top of the stage, ready to attack the black hedgehog.

Shadow waited until Meta Knight got in range, and then unleashed Chaos Blast. A burst of red light flared out around him, dealing Meta Knight a large amount of damage and sending him flying. The red barrier dissolved a moment later, and Shadow smirked. Sometimes, being the unknown factor had its advantages. When Meta Knight began to fall back down, having avoided hitting the barrier, Shadow charged up a Chaos Spear, and unleashed it at Meta Knight, following up with two more. The combined effect of the shots caused Meta Knight to go tumbling straight into the barrier and costing him a life.

When Meta Knight returned to the stage, he backed off, moving out of range to study his opponent.

"_Hmm, perhaps I underestimated him," _Meta Knight admitted to himself, before returning to sizing up the hedgehog.

Shadow grinned from the other side of the stage. While the two had been fighting, Ness had moved up from the platform to the dirt hill, and was re-evaluating his strategy.

"_Right, so Meta Knight's only on one life now, so he'll –hopefully- be easier to knock out. That means I should focus on Shadow…except I have only a basic knowledge of his moves. He shoots glowing light, has a red barrier-type move, and can teleport around the stage. What's the best way to counter all that?" _Ness's inner monologue was interrupted by Meta Knight grabbing a Hammer and barrelling down the hill towards him.

"Crud!" Ness cursed tamely as he leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting slammed. Shadow laughed outright as he trailed behind, watching the show eagerly. Meta Knight, like lightning, turned around and whacked Shadow, sending him flying.

"Bastard!" Shadow swore as he went sailing towards the side. His damage (which had rapidly increased, due to a collision with a bob-omb) was enough to send him flying into the barrier.

The Hammer disappeared, and Meta Knight gave a taunting wave as his opponent hit the barrier. It was assumed he was smirking, but his mask hid all of his face but his eyes, so no one could actually tell. When he won this battle, he was going to grab a massive bowl of cereal, Meta Knight promised himself.

Ness was now in the lead, still with two lives, as Shadow touched down on the top of the stage. He knew that he was now the main target, and tried to move to a safer position, but Meta Knight unleashed a Drill Rush on him, which caused Ness to fall backwards.

Shadow ran in from the other side, and charged up another Chaos Spear, which he flung at Ness, who dodged at the last second. The spear hit Meta Knight, who flinched, but recovered quickly.

Ness used PK Fire to send a ball of flame flying towards Shadow, who teleported out of the way, before appearing behind Meta Knight and kicking him in the back of the head. Meta Knight growled and whipped around, but Shadow had already jetted out of the way, using his custom made jet boots. He snickered, from his position on top of the little arch at the side of the stage.

"_Ah, these fighters are so predictable. Except that move with the Hammer…" _He stopped snickering and glared at Meta Knight. _"It should be easy enough to finish Meta Knight, his damage is gaining again. Ness might be slightly more of a problem, since his ranged attacks could hit me before I could use Chaos Blast, and he has an extra life on me…"_ Shadow frowned, his eyes taking in the scene before him.

Meta Knight had moved towards Ness, and used Mach Tornado to slash at his foe. Ness yelled wordlessly and flung himself backwards, just missing getting hit by the sword. He quickly used PK Flash, but Meta Knight flew to the side, and dodged the attack. However, this put him in Shadow's line of fire, and Shadow wasn't one to waste that kind of opportunity. He unleashed a Chaos Spear, and then teleported next to Meta Knight, before sending another Chaos Blast out around him. Meta Knight went flying from next to the arch all the way over to the broken pillar on the other side of the stage.

Ness, meanwhile, trained a burst of PK Thunder towards Shadow, who disappeared again, reappearing above Ness. Ness ducked, but not fast enough, as Shadow's booted foot hit him in the stomach.

"Oof," the breath left the kid in a rush. The crowd gasping alerted the Smashers to the arrival of a Smash Ball. Shadow grinned evilly. He'd been dying to try out his Final Smash, and this was the perfect opportunity.

Ness gasped in a breath, and threw a PK Fire at the Ball, sending it floating in the opposite direction. Shadow jumped up and threw a Chaos Spear at it, but the Ball refused to smash. Meta Knight grabbed a Capsule that had just landed and flung it, but it was an inch off and sailed harmlessly past the Smash Ball. Shadow caught the Capsule in midair, and sent it back towards Meta Knight and the Smash Ball.

His aim was true, and the capsule exploded on direct contact with the Smash Ball, which burst, filling Shadow with power and causing him to glow a golden colour. In the crowd, the spectators leaned forward eagerly. Those who were friends with Sonic had been warned about 'Super Shadow', which the blue hedgehog had said was Shadow's most likely choice of a Final Smash.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow shouted, as bright light filled the stage. Everyone watched with bated breath, ready for the transformation.

So they were all confused when the light faded and Shadow was still normal.

"What?" Sonic asked from the crowd. Shadow grinned, and revealed what was behind his back. The Shadow Rifle was sleek, black with a red stripe down the side, and Shadow stroked the top lovingly.

"Nice knowing you," he said, and pointing it at Ness, pulled the trigger. A burst of star-shaped light went crashing through Ness's shield and sent him violently into the barrier. "Hmph, beat that," he challenged, as Ness returned to the stage.

The crowd cheered admiringly. Shadow's rifle was a big hit, and a few of the spectators immediately started planning for future battles.

Shadow immediately went back on the offensive, targeting Meta Knight, since his damage was higher than Ness's.

Meta Knight was fighting a losing battle; the past few minutes had seen his damage skyrocket, and it was clear that unless he found a healing item –which were scarce in this battle– he wouldn't be surviving much longer. Not to mention Shadow had gone all out in his efforts to defeat his opponents.

Ness became his unlikely ally, as Shadow shot three Chaos Spears in rapid succession. Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape to get out of the way, and Ness blocked the shots with his shield. Shadow cursed under his breath, and followed up with a Chaos Blast, but Ness skipped backwards, out of range.

Meta Knight had floated over their heads and landed behind Shadow, and he quickly used the opportunity to strike with a Drill Rush. Ness threw PK Fire at Shadow, who moved out of the way, and the attack hit Meta Knight, causing him to rack up even more damage. Shadow whipped around, and prepared another Chaos Spear, aiming at Meta Knight. While he was distracted, Ness snuck up and charged up his baseball bat. He swung his bat, ready to take out the black hedgehog, but some instinct caused Shadow to abort his attack and Chaos Control out of the way. Unfortunately for Meta Knight, he had closed in on the hedgehog, and Ness's attack hit him full force, sending him flying straight into the barrier.

"Ouch," Fox winced sympathetically, as Falco elbowed him.

"Get ready to pay up," he snickered. Fox stuck his tongue out.

"Battle's not over yet," he warned, causing Falco to roll his eyes. The bet was totally his.

The two remaining fighters were staring at each other, each sizing up the opposition. Shadow was still on the higher damage, but Ness had gained a fair amount in the last few minutes, leaving them almost tied.

"Well, it's just you and me," Shadow said scathingly, as he regarded his opponent. Ness frowned. He gathered his focus, and unleashed a PK Fire. Shadow leapt back, and countered with a Chaos Spear. Both attacks landed, sending the fighters sliding backwards. Ness cartwheeled furiously, just managing to avoid falling off the far side. Shadow smirked, and skated forward, before unleashing a Chaos Blast. In the split second before he was hit, Ness made a decision and hoped it would work. He turned and ran _right off the edge_ of the ledge, and fell towards the bottom.

The crowd gasped. Had Ness decided to give up? But no, as he approached the bottom, Ness used PK Thunder, and with careful timing, propelled himself up. He grabbed the edge of the tiny pontoon at the bottom, and waited for his opponent to descend.

It didn't take long. In a matter of seconds, Shadow had used Chaos Control to warp next to Ness, and wasted no time in using Chaos Blast. There was nowhere for Ness to run this time, and he caught the full blast of the attack. The force pushed him down, and he desperately used PK Thunder, trying to reach the platform once again, but his energy was spent, and he plummeted into the barrier.

"GAME!" The announcer cried, as Shadow smirked to himself. Victory was his.

…

Fox groaned.

"Pay up, man," his friend chuckled, holding out his hand. Fox sighed and pulled out the coins.

"Next time, I win," he warned, as Falco just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

…

"The fighters grow in power every battle. I should delay no longer…" The figure stood up, the tall frame illuminated by the glowing screens. The person turned, and was swallowed by the shadows.

He emerged into a clearing, lit up only by a single computer screen's light. He brought his hands together, and channelling his energy, focussed a burst of power at the screen in front of him. The screen cracked, and then shattered into thousands of pieces. The figure yelled in rage, as he felt his power grow. There was a stillness to the air, as if the very room itself was holding its breath in anticipation. The figure laughed, sure his plans were finally coming to fruition, when he stopped.

"NO!" he screamed, as the pieces fell to the ground, and his goal was not realised. "NOOOOOO! How can this be?" He snarled, and turned back. "There must be a way to access Subspace without the Spirits…"

…

**And there we have Chapter 15. Hope you all enjoyed it. Shadow's rifle FTW 3 Super Shadow was just too unoriginal. Heh heh, I now hand over to the always epic master of battles, Serenity Searcher!**

**-Aerococonut**


	16. Through the Portal part 1

**Chapter Sixteen is here, the moment you have all been waiting for, the identity of the figure in the dark room. Hope you enjoy, Serenity.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Beyond the Portal part 1

In the tower at the top of the Mansion the hands were floating, pondering the developments that the tournament had brought out from the smashers. Some of the characters had developed bold new strategies, such as the Ice Climbers, fighting as separate beings and Lucario, thinking two moves ahead in battle. Master Hand felt a mysterious, but somewhat familiar power tug at the strings of creation, trying to work them to his will. The power failed to get what he needed and whatever he had been trying to create had failed. Master Hand gave Crazy Hand a significant jiggle, he was certainly serious.

…

"_Breakfast is very lively today." _Raiden thought as he walked in with Wolf. Ness was being consoled by his good friends: Toon Link and Lucas. Ness had performed well but had ultimately been beaten by Shadow.

Shadow was currently receiving lessons (albeit not very good ones) from Gold on how to brag about a victory. At that moment Pearl decided to walk past and said in a loud voice "Sure Gold won his match but WHO got the girl?" Gold promptly shut his mouth and sat down, sending the hedgehog off to pursue other activities, number one on his list was avoiding Sonic.

Kirby had his match against Luigi and Lucas today and was busy inhaling his breakfast, already four plates had disappeared, as Olimar walked past on his crutches followed by six Pikmin. Kirby moved his head at just the wrong moment and sucked in a Pikmin. He grew a leaf on his head and stopped eating, now full. Olimar glanced around and seeing only five Pikmin he used Pikmin Order. Kirby came flying over and started following Olimar around the room as he continued looking for his missing Pikmin.

Half the room was roaring with laughter, especially when Bowser who was only trying to help, bashed Kirby straight on the head, causing a star to form and release the Pikmin. Olimar was so happy to see his Pikmin safe and sound again.

Wolf and Raiden then sat down at a table; Wolf had been in the medical wing during Meta Knight's cereal stealing phase where nobody who ordered cereal could take more than a spoonful before it mysteriously appeared on Meta Knights placemat. Wolf had ordered his favourite cereal: Space Loops and had calmly sat down to eat it. He was oblivious to the stares throughout the cafeteria at his boldness to order cereal. The first spoonful went down easily then Wolf stuck his hand out into the air in front of him, catching Meta Knight in the middle of his Dimensional Cape. Wolf looked up at him and glared, "Back off my cereal." Meta Knight was too surprised to speak so he just nodded and went back to his own breakfast. The other smashers just sat in awe and Wolf was oblivious, eating his cereal.

…

Luigi, Kirby and Lucas were preparing for their battle on Shadow Moses Island. Luigi was nervous; he had promised his brother he would meet him at some point in this tournament but, looking at the competition he was starting to doubt he would make it. "_These guys are both good fighters, Lucas has longer projectile range and Kirby has better close range combat. This isa going to be a hard fight." _Luigi thought as the countdown was happening. When The Announcer started the match all threw went straight into action.

Luigi jumped through the air towards Lucas, he hit the ground with a flaming fist and sent a wave of green fire at Lucas. Lucas quickly activated his Absorb technique to avoid all damage and counterattacked with a PK Fire, Luigi responded with a Fireball and the attacks met in mid-air causing a small fireball.

Luigi and Lucas came closer for a physical attack when Kirby dropped from the sky with his Stone. Luigi and Lucas noticed in time to avoid the pink, floral brick from crushing them. Kirby came out of stone form and struck out with his hammer. Luigi took the hit and Kirby kept swinging until Lucas blocked with his shield. Kirby was off balance and could not avoid Lucas' PK Surge.

The PK Surge sent a wave of energy about as high as Kirby a short distance in front of Lucas send Kirby back towards the approaching Luigi; the two collided and fell to the ground. Lucas used his advantage to hit them both with a PK Freeze. Lucas jumped and grabbed the Dragoon Nose when it appeared. Kirby was the used to recover; he leapt at Lucas using his Final cutter as a sword, Lucas pulled out his branch and blocked a flurry of slashes.

Lucas blocked for a few seconds, Kirby squashed himself down and slid beneath Lucas, and slammed him in the back with his hammer, causing him to drop the Dragoon piece which Kirby quickly grabbed for himself. The middle piece of the Dragoon appeared and Kirby dove towards it, only to be stopped by Luigi's flaming fist.

Grabbing the piece Luigi continued his onslaught against Kirby, throwing flaming punches left, right and centre. Kirby couldn't dodge them all and was forced back against the pillar. Lucas used his PK Thunder from afar to build up the damage of the two fighters. A Capsule and a Bomb fell behind Luigi who stopped his assault and turned to grab them. He threw the capsule at Lucas and the Bomb at Kirby who ducked, and the bomb destroyed the pillar behind him. The capsule exploded in contact with Lucas and his momentum sent him closer to the Dragoon Tail that had just appeared.

Now all three fighters had one piece of the Dragoon each it would be a battle for the pieces, first one to three had the best chance at victory. Lucas threw himself into close range combat, trying to increase his chances of grabbing a loose Dragoon piece. Lucas threw a PK Fire at Luigi as he closed in, the force of the blast knocked Luigi into range of Kirby's suction and Luigi was quickly swallowed, only to be shot out at Lucas almost immediately in the form of a star. Lucas reacted on instinct; he stepped to the right and grabbed the star, using its own momentum against it he slung it around and back into Kirby, knocking loose Luigi's Dragoon piece. Lucas dove for it and grabbed it, only to lose it again in an instant as Kirby landed on him with Stone. Luigi rejoined the fray as a spinning tornado moments later.

…

Up in the stands Toon Link and Ness were watching in awe. Lucas was doing really well in the battle, and it was a battle unlike any other in the tournament the Dragoon had appeared and now all three were fighting over it. Ness let out a loud cheer as Lucas grabbed his second Dragoon piece, it turned to a groan as Kirby slammed him with stone causing him to drop it instantly.

Sapphire was watching in excitement, this was the first tournament battle she had seen to feature the Dragoon; she turned to Bowser to ask him what the Dragoon actually was.

"The Dragoon comes in three parts, Nose, Body and Tail, if you can grab all three they combine to create a weapon that kills on impact but you only get one shot. When it comes into play sometimes it is never used but it will always change the outcome of a match." Bowser chuckled remembering several fights that the Dragoon had appeared in but never used. Sapphire looked out to the battlefield once more, watching as the fighters threw themselves at each other harder than ever.

…

Lucas landed between Luigi and Kirby and sent a PK Surge at Kirby, then turned around and kicked Luigi square in the face, both of them released their Dragoon parts, Lucas jumped and grabbed them in one fluid motion. They assembled themselves and Lucas took off and turned, lining up his attack run.

Kirby and Luigi both ran in opposite directions, hoping like hell Lucas would aim for the other one. Lucas chose to aim for Luigi and he started his attack run, it was a direct hit and Luigi was launched through the top barrier. Luigi returned to the battle and Kirby immediately started attacking him at close range. Luigi used his Item call to summon a Smash ball to try and get back into the match. Kirby saw this and unleashed a flurry of meteor punches at him, he would punch and a small meteor would launch from his hand at Luigi who decided to show the crowd his new smash: Negative dance.

Kirby continued his storm of Meteor punches as strange music began to play and Luigi suddenly changed colours, it was like the colours had inverted, he moved strangely,Kirby threw a punch at him he just glided out of teh way, Kirby aimed for his chest and Luigi just slid aside. The entire flurry of punches missed until Luigi, moved behind Kirby and he returned to normal colours with an explosion of negative energy, sending Kirby through the barrier at the top of the screen.

Lucas shot at Luigi with a PK Freeze, the attack missed and slammed into the pillar destroying it, Luigi came running up and, ducking under Lucas' counterattack grabbed him and slung him through the barrier that had been beyond the pillar, bringing all three fighters to one life.

Lucas and Kirby returned to the battle, double teaming Luigi. Luigi managed to hold them off, using his shield and dodge moves frequently, but his shield was taking the strain, it was about to break. Kirby used his hammer to break what was left of Luigi's shield leaving him vulnerable as Lucas grabbed a nearby Gooey Bomb and slapped it to Luigi. For good measure he used his item call and attached a Smart Bomb to the Gooey Bomb, he stepped back and hit the bombs with a PK Fire.

The twin explosions right in his face caused Luigi to be flung up and land on the top platform, where he lay still for a few seconds, smoking. Kirby used Luigi's absence to gain the upper hand on Lucas, he swung the hammer and Lucas jumped to dodge but flew straight into Kirby's Stone sending him crashing to the ground.

Luigi leapt at Lucas, punching him aside, leaving himself open for a blast from Kirby's Ray Gun. Kirby unleashed a barrage of shots each forcing Luigi further away, until Lucas came from behind Kirby and hit him with a powerful upward Smash. Luigi claimed the now fallen Ray and gun and fired the four remaining shots, Lucas absorbed them all and struck Luigi with a PK Freeze. The Golden flash signaled the arrival of a Smash Ball.

The three combatants all leapt straight towards it, their desire for the power to end this match overriding their sense of judgment. Kirby tried to punch it but Lucas caught his foot, slung him to the ground and hit the smash ball which did not break. Luigi came across in a blur of green, Lucas took the hit on his chest and they both fell to the ground. Luigi hit Lucas in the stomach with a flaming punch, keeping Lucas on the ground as Luigi went after Kirby who was about to hit the smash ball. Luigi grabbed Kirby from behind and threw him to the ground and was about to break the Smash ball when a PK Thunder broke it right in front of him, with a gasp Luigi looked down and saw Lucas glowing with Smash Power. "Holy crappa" Luigi said as Lucas activated the smash.

Lucas from watching the other fights in this tournament had decided the best approach was to use his new Final Smash at a point in battle where he could finish the match, the surprise would give the smash the extra boost it needed.

"PK METEOR SHOWER" Lucas shouted and great flaming meteors came crashing to the battlefield, Kirby was hit by the first one to come down and it exploded with tremendous force, knocking Kirby out of the fight. Luigi dodged the second easily, he got caught by the explosion of the third which sent him into the fourth and then, out of the match. Lucas was the winner. Lucas let out a triumphant cheer and then fell over from exhaustion. This had been the hardest battle he had fought in a long time.

_In the clearing…_

The shadowy figure was rapidly typing into his computer, trying to solve the problem with his portal. It wasn't a problem of power or of design, just programming. He had been working non-stop since the first portal had failed to be ready for another test. He hit a button on the keyboard and this time the portal opened smoothly, a black circle appearing in the air before him. Before he went through he hit a few buttons and spoke into the microphone on his computer, "It's time, the two of you go, give them hell." He walked through the portal.

_At the Mansion Cafeteria…_

Pit was on his own, it was too late for lunch and too early for dinner but he was hungry, a second glance told him he wasn't alone, Toon Link was also here, in a purple tunic and minus Lucas and Ness strangely, Pit thought those three were attached at the hip.

"Hey Toon, how's things? Where's Ness and Lucas?" Pit said the pint sized swordsman was usually friendly, although people had learned to be careful around him when he was stalking Snake; kid had a strange way of showing admiration. Toon Link slowly turned to look at him, red eyes glared at Pit.

"I am not Toon; I am the Destroyer of Winds." And with that he hit a button on his Red Battle Gauntlet and lunged at Pit sword drawn, Pit barely had time to say "Oh crap" before the cyber copy of Toon Link was attacking him.

Pit had reacted quickly, separating his bow into two swords, he parried the attack and struck out with one of his swords, Toon caught it on his shield, slashed at Pit's feet, causing him to jump back, and shoved his shield at pit, knocking him off balance for a moment, but that moment was all it took. Pit took a sword to the thigh, he tried to walk on it but it would not support his weight.

Pit took the air, even inside the cafeteria there was enough room for him to fly, and flying was his only chance if he couldn't walk. Pit reformed his bow and let loose three light arrows at Toon, who dodged the first two and the third grazed him across his cheek, revealing Pit's suspicions, it was another cyber double attack.

Toon had drawn his own bow and was now firing arrows as quickly as he could, Pit dodged left and right, up and down but then he felt a great stab of pain in his right leg, there was an arrow sticking out of it, Pit held still for a moment but that was long enough for Toon to land an arrow in his wing, knocking him out of the sky. Toon was quick to attack him once again but Pit had a plan up his sleeve, he blocked the first two strokes but the third got past his guard and went to his shoulder.

Pit managed to move his shoulder enough that it was only a graze but it meant he had to finish the fight soon, as another sword sliced up in a shallow cut across the chest. Pit activated his new attack, Lightning swords and he stabbed out with both of them, Toon's sword running him through in the process, it missed all the vital organs so Pit had enough time to finish this guy off. The two swords crackled with lightning as he drove them into Toon's chest. They pierced the fake flesh and outer Cyber layer easily, Pit then dragged them down completely destroying the internal circuitry causing the Cyber Toon to fall to the ground, destroyed. Pit followed it a moment later due to blood loss.

_In the garden…_

Raiden and Snake were walking around, Snake had had the idea that it would be good to set up some booby traps so that they would know if another cyber double decided to attack. Raiden of course had been asked to join him and now they were about halfway around the Mansion, a complete perimeter of booby traps was their aim. It was then they came across Link, wearing a purple Tunic and standing quietly, looking out at the forest like he was waiting for something.

"Link what are you doing out here?" Link turned at they saw his red eyes glare back at them he said

"I am not Link, I am the Destroyer of Time" he pressed a button on his red Battle Gauntlet and attacked. Snake and Raiden reacted instinctively, they both leapt backwards, the two of them pulled out their AK-47s and opened up on Cyber Link with a rapid burst of bullets. The hits did not phase Cyber Link however as he continued his charge, bits of his cyber body now showing beneath his ruined skin.

Cyber Link fired his clawshot at Snake who was too slow to dodge, and was caught around the throat. Cyber Link pressed a button and pulled the chain, impaling Snake on his sword through his stomach. Raiden quickly leapt towards Cyber Link and gave him a kick to the head that sent him sprawling, Raiden drew his sword and lunged at Cyber Link.

Raiden had the upper hand at first but quickly lost it to Cyber Link's superior sword skills, Raiden parried one blow, then another but the third left a nasty gash in his leg. As Raiden continued to duel with Cyber Link Snake came edging around behind him. Snake used the moment to plant a C4 charge on Cyber Link's back; Raiden saw this and rolled away as Snake set off the charge.

The explosion sent the three fighters sprawling, Raiden and Snake, holding his stomach wound were the first to get up while Cyber Link regained his feet moments later, its entire fake skin had been burned away. Raiden threw himself at Cyber Link once more; snake was once again sneaking around behind him to plant more explosives on its back.

Just as Snake got close enough to plant the explosives Raiden got slashed on the arm, and then stabbed in the stomach and Cyber Link turned and shoved his sword into Snake's chest, Snake planted a C3 charge on Cyber Link, and taking a deep breath detonated it.

The explosion was twice the size as the C4 charge and Snake and Raiden were flung away, burnt by the flames as they went. They hit the ground hard and Raiden looked up, to see Cyber Link falling to pieces, they had beaten him, it might have cost them everything, but they had beaten him.

_In Subspace…_

Tabuu was floating and meditating, there was little else to do in subspace. He had created a world for the other inhabitants of subspace to live in, they were content with this imitation, but Tabuu was not. He had retreated to deep within pure subspace, to live in solitude. Today however his solitude was broken.

Tabuu felt a presence enter the area of pure subspace; he opened his eyes and saw nothing. He felt it move to his left and he turned, only to find nothing once more. He felt it behind him and he turned, and he saw his own face staring back at him, Tabuu's copy raised his fist, punched Tabuu in the face and the battle was on.

**There we go the identity of the figure in the dark room. A cyber clone of Tabuu henceforth known as Cybuu. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, unfortunately you guys will have to wait until my next chapter for the conclusion of the battle between Tabuu and Cybuu but then that's how it goes. Serenity Searcher.**


	17. For Your Entertainment

**CoSM returns! I bring you lots of wonderfully entertaining things, including not just one, but TWO tournament battles. Aren't I nice? The Ruined City stage was Serenity's idea, but since he believes the Pizza stage was mine, I guess we're even now. Anyways, enjoy, and let us know what you think!**

…

Chapter 17: For Your Entertainment

Dark storm clouds were hanging over the Smash Mansion. Link shivered, feeling like the clouds were an omen. He reached a hand over his left shoulder, his fingers brushing the hilt of the Master Sword, reassuring himself that he could defend himself if any more of the Cyber Clones appeared. He was a little worried, the Mansion was eerily silent this morning, with no crazy children sneaking around, no avian or lupine creatures betting or playing games, and not even any of the Pokemon were around.

Link walked quickly; for once he just wanted to get his battle over with. At first, he'd been so excited, but now the glamour of the tournament was fading, and the dangerous occurings were beginning to alarm him, though he never would have admitted it out loud.

His musings were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Link?" He whirled around to see Zelda standing behind him, a slight smile on her face.

"Hey Zel, what's up?" Link shook his head, clearing his mind. Zelda just laughed softly.

"I called your name three times, yet you didn't respond," She looked at him. "Is something wrong?" Link scoffed and shrugged.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just being silly. Anyways, are you ready for your fight?" he asked, as Zelda's tournament match was scheduled to begin in half an hour. She drew herself up straight.

"Of course. I was ready hours ago," Link grinned at her. Of course she was. "And you? Your match is straight after mine," Zelda tilted her head to the side, watching his face.

"Pssh, I was born ready," he laughed, bumping her shoulder as the two walked towards the Stadium.

…

"Begin!" The announcer called, as the three combatants sprang into action. Today promised to be a good day for the Smashers, as for the first time, there were to be two tournament battles one after the other. The first match consisted of Zelda, Samus and Diddy Kong on Pokemon Stadium 2, followed by the second match with Link, Bowser and Falco on the Ruined City stage.

Samus had opted to begin the match in her Zero Suit form, preferring to use her natural speed and agility, as her opponents were quite fast.

Stepping forward, Samus used her Paralyzer to shoot Diddy Kong, following up with a kick to the monkey's stomach.

"OOK!" Diddy Kong screamed angrily, before retaliating with a blast from his Peanut Popgun. Samus jumped backwards, dodging the shot, and landed next to Diddy, using Plasma Wire to slice at him. Diddy Kong cartwheeled away, and threw a Banana at Samus, who rocked backwards from the unexpected attack.

Zelda meanwhile, had moved behind the ice-covered rocks that had appeared, and was watching her opponents, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Her moment came when Samus stumbled backwards, after receiving another Banana to the face. She leapt out from behind the rocks, brought her hands together and unleashed Din's Fire. The fireball surged, and struck Samus mid-step, causing her to fall off-balance. Diddy Kong used this to his advantage, and ran swiftly up to the woman and kicked her ankle, causing her to crash ungracefully to the ground.

Samus cursed, as shards of ice sliced into her. She swiped a hand, intent on knocking over the princess, but missed as Zelda neatly sidestepped, more shards of ice in her hand. The stage rumbled, and the ice vanished, changing into fire, causing Zelda's ice to melt.

Diddy Kong jumped forward, kicking towards Zelda, who gasped and fell forward.

In the crowd, Link hissed, completely unaware he was doing so. At his side, Toon Link was growling. Sapphire and Pearl noticed the two hero's reactions, and started whispering amongst themselves.

Samus had recovered by now, and pulled out her Plasma Whip, which she used to slash at Diddy Kong, who squawked and flung himself out of the way. The attack hit Zelda, who quickly swung around and released Din's Fire at the other woman, instead of at her original target. Samus took the attack, and went flying backwards into the platform that had just materialised, as the stage changed again, this time into the electric form.

Samus grunted, and used her agility to backflip onto the top platform, where she once again pulled out her Paralyzer and began shooting the other two. By unspoken agreement, Zelda and Diddy moved to opposite ends of the small field, where Diddy responded with more blasts from his Popgun, and Zelda brought her hands together and summoned her magic, sending multiple fire blasts towards Samus.

Samus dodged the first peanut bullet, only to be hit from behind by one of Zelda's attacks. She quickly turned around and flung her whip at the princess, but was thrown off balance by another two shots from Diddy. Blindly shooting her Paralyzer behind her, she turned back to face Diddy, jumping down off the platform. Zelda seized the chance and ran up behind her. She used her magic to make her attacks more powerful, and unleashed a roundhouse kick, sending Samus flying straight at Diddy Kong. The monkey reacted in the split second before Samus hit him, he cartwheeled to the side, and Samus slammed into the barrier.

"Yesssss!" Link cheered, his tiny counterpart punching the air happily next to him.

Samus reappeared, just as the stage changed into a pool of water with a windmill. She stepped off the platform, using her few seconds of invulnerability to run up to Diddy Kong and kick him, adding a fair amount of damage to the monkey. She followed up her attack by slamming her Paralyzer into his back, before quickly changing to her whip and slashing it directly into Diddy's leg. The force, combined with Diddy's damage, was enough to hurl him into the barrier, claming a stock life.

Samus allowed herself a small grin, before turning to face the princess of Hyrule. She fired off a shot from her Paralyzer, but Zelda used Nayru's Love, enveloping herself in an impenetrable shield of blue crystal. Samus blinked. That was a new trick. Zelda smiled, and the crystal shattered, sending shards flying at Samus, who attempted to dodge them. Unfortunately, there were too many to dodge, and some of the shards sliced into Samus. She snarled, and leapt upwards, the low gravity slowing her descent, allowing her to miss the peanuts Diddy Kong had just fired at her.

Zelda sidestepped the falling peanuts, and threw another Din's Fire at her opponent. Diddy was distracted by Samus, who had launched an all-out offensive. Diddy dodged the Paralyzer shots Samus sent his way, but back flipped straight into the Din's Fire, which caused him to go spinning towards the barrier. Recovering at the last possible second, Diddy Kong propelled himself back to the edge, and safety.

Samus waited until he'd recovered, before slamming him with her Plasma Whip, and kicking him –once again- in the stomach, meaning Diddy Kong hit the barrier and lost his second and final stock life.

In the stands, Donkey Kong groaned and shook his head. His little buddy wasn't quite there yet. They'd have to go eat some bananas now, to soothe his wounded pride.

The two women turned and sized each other up. Samus started to sweat, her damage had started climbing, and the Hylian woman still had two lives and relatively low damage. Shrugging –the match would end how it ended, after all- Samus threw herself forward, hoping to startle the other Smasher.

Zelda used Nayru's Love again, and Samus collided with the crystal shield at a rather high speed. The Smashers in the stand groaned. Face-planting was never pretty. Samus threw herself backwards as fast as she could, trying to avoid the shards that would fly at her when the shield shattered.

Zelda followed her forward, and the shield disappeared, as Zelda pushed at the air in front of her and used Farore's Wind to hurl Samus backwards. Unlike most (if not all) of the Smashers in the tournament, Zelda hadn't focussed on creating and mastering new moves- she'd just renovated her old ones. The effects were devastating, as Samus and Diddy Kong could attest to. Their old strategies for fighting the princess were useless.

Samus fell off the side of the stage, but managed to grab the edge with her whip, using it to drag herself back upwards. Only to be met with another blast of razor-sharp wind, as her whip lost its grip on the stage. Samus twisted wildly, trying to find a way to save herself from the inevitable meeting with the bottom barrier, but she was powerless, and the announcer called "GAME!"

…

_Once again in the practise rooms…_

"C'mon princeling, you haven't managed to hit her yet!" Sapphire taunted as Marth desperately tried to land a hit on the near-invisible Sceptile. "You should fire whoever taught you to fight," Saph snickered to herself, as Sceptile danced agilely out of the way of Marth's sword strike, before retaliating with twin Leaf Blades across his arm.

"Yeowch!" the blue-haired prince shrieked, before cursing and throwing himself at the grass Pokemon. Sceptile waiting until the last possible second, before using Faint Attack to disappear, reappearing like lightning to slash at Marth from behind. "Oof!" Marth grunted, as all the air was bashed from his lungs. "Ugh!" Sapphire couldn't help but laugh at the strange noises he was making.

"Hee hee, you sound really funny," she giggled, as Marth just lay on the ground, trying to regain his breath. After a few minutes, he was sufficiently recovered, and leapt off the ground, Falchion at the ready. Sapphire grinned, and held out her hand, recalling Sceptile. Replacing the Pokeball on her belt, she threw another into the arena, and Mudkip burst out.

"Mudkip-mudkip-mudkip," the cheerful little blue Pokemon chirped. Marth just managed to stop himself growling. Every time she started to beat him, she'd change her pokemon back to Mudkip. It was _tiny_ for Master Hand's sake. How insulting did she need to be? He was sure she was doing it on purpose. Sapphire just laughed to herself, as Mudkip sent a blast of water at Marth, who scowled and just barely succeeded in dodging it. He didn't want a repeat of the wet pants incident…

"Go Mudkip! Use Headbutt!" Sapphire called, as her Pokemon gladly obliged, running straight towards Marth, before leaping off the ground and ramming his head into Marth's stomach.

"Gah!" Marth managed to choke out, as he tried to take a breath, but failed, toppling over to lie on the ground. Mudkip immediately jumped on top of the fallen prince, and sat himself down on Marth's stomach, causing Sapphire to double over laughing. Marth didn't have enough oxygen to retaliate. "G-get…" he started to say, which caused Mudkip to chirrup at him questioningly. Sapphire was hugging the fence post trying to stop laughing.

"Get…off…me!" Marth, with a valiant effort, leapt to his feet, sending the water Pokemon tumbling backwards.

"Mudkip!" Sapphire called, sighing with relief as the Pokemon jumped to his feet, unharmed from his tumble. He turned to face Marth, and stuck out his tiny tongue. "Ready to give up yet?" Sapphire laughed, as Mudkip rammed him with Headbutt again. Marth was ready to respond rather rudely when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no!" He said, blinking abruptly. Sapphire raised an eyebrow. Well, this was new.

"Worked out that we're gonna win again?" she couldn't help asking. Marth just waved a hand at her.

"We'll have to finish this later," he told the girl, not noticing her jaw drop.

"W-what? Why? We were winning!" Sapphire returned Mudkip and stormed over to him.

"I forgot about the tournament matches," he explained, watching as understanding dawned in Sapphire's eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot about them! Oh no! We have to hurry!" She ran towards the door, flinging it open and barrelling towards the Stadium. Marth followed behind her, refusing to throw away what little remained of his dignity by running.

The two arrived just in time to watch Zelda, Samus and Diddy Kong return out of the Battledome.

"Aww damn! We missed the fight!" Sapphire exclaimed, running to find a seat before the next match began.

The three who had just fought began to make their way to the seats, when the three yet to battle met them at the entrance to the Battledome.

"Nice work, Zel," Link winked at her, as they traded places.

"Good luck Link," Zelda said, as Bowser and Falco took their places.

The three fighters entered the arena, which morphed into a large stage full of rubble and ruined buildings: the Ruined City.

…

The second match of the day began with Bowser unceremoniously slamming Falco from the air with his Bowser Bomb. Falco took offence to this, and responded with three Falco Phantasms back and forth. Link whipped out his Hero's Bow and loosed off a couple of arrows. The first one missed Bowser, his target, but the second one hit Falco in his wing, causing his Blaster shot to go awry.

Falco turned and shot at Link, who rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the next four shots. He returned the favour with a handful of arrows, until Bowser slammed into him at a run and sent the Hero tumbling towards the side.

Link tried to correct his course, but Falco threw a Bumper at him and Link crashed into the barrier. He returned to the stage mildly disgruntled, if you can count the death glares as 'mild'. Bowser roared, and blew out fire towards Falco, who used his Reflector to deflect the blast at Link. Link cursed and backflipped out of the way, narrowly missing the flames.

Falco immediately whipped around and used Fire Bird on Bowser, who had leapt up, intending to use Bowser Bomb again. The giant turtle snarled, and went tumbling backwards, straight into the course of Link's Gale Boomerang. Falco used the moment's diversion to snatch the crate that had fallen down. He waited until Bowser was a few metres from the ground, and then threw the crate at him. The crate exploded, racking up Bowser's damage into a very high percentage. Falco raced forward and grabbed the Ray Gun from amidst the rubble of the stage.

He shot off a blast, hitting Link from behind. Link rolled to the side, and hurled a bomb in Falco's direction, only to miss by an inch. Bowser laughed, and hit the Hero side-on with a Flying Slam. Link groaned as all the breath left him. His two opponents were quick to take advantage, but Link was used to being the underdog, and recovered lightning-fast. He threw himself to the side in time to dodge Bowser's body slam, and Falco's Blaster shots flew over where his head had been lying.

Bowser unfortunately copped the Blaster shots, sending him tumbling forward into a piece of a wrecked building. He managed to protect himself from further damage with Whirling Fortress, but the move sent him close to the side barrier. Falco ran towards his adversary, and threw the Ray Gun at him, but his aim was off and the gun went flying off stage. Link called power into the Master Sword, and used a Spin Attack to hurl Bowser straight up and into the barrier, costing the turtle a life.

"Aww, it's-a too bad-a, Bowser," Mario said from the sidelines. At his side, Peach giggled. After Bowser had spoiled their picnic, the two were hardly inclined to sympathy at the moment.

Falco was now in the lead, beating his opponents by one life, and he was making the most of it.

"Personally, I don't think you two are good enough to beat me, seriously. I'm just better than you, face it," the avian taunted, earning disbelieving stares from combatants and audience members alike.

"Is he serious?" Fox groaned to himself, as his friend continued to make remarks. Link and Bowser looked at each other.

"Is he serious?" Link lowered his sword and asked the turtle, who shrugged.

"Is he serious?" Toon Link turned to Zelda, who had joined him in the stands.

"I cannot say," she replied, her eyes focused on the match. Well, one of the fighters in the match, anyways.

Bowser shortly grew tired of the taunting, and with a roar, launched himself at Falco. The avian shrieked, and attempted to dodge to the side, but he hadn't been paying attention, and ended up squashed under Bowser's attack. Everyone cheered.

Falco managed to extricate himself from underneath Bowser, and went back on the offensive, crashing into Bowser with Falco Phantasm. Link stopped him with his Gale Boomerang, hitting Falco from behind and causing the avian to crash headfirst into a ruined pillar. Falco recovered himself, and leapt upwards, avoiding Bowser's Whirling Fortress by the skin of his teeth, as the turtle flew past into a large pile of rubble, causing him to stumble.

Link, meanwhile, had moved to the side of the stage, and was shooting arrows at the unsuspecting fighters. Falco's damage was getting much higher now, as Bowser was unrelenting; Falco was now his number one target. Link may as well have not been there for all the attention Bowser paid him.

Bowser continued to hammer away at Falco, the avian struggling desperately for a chance to retaliate, but was powerless to respond. Link picked up a Bumper that had just fallen down, planning to use it to end Falco's pitiful struggle. He took careful aim, and threw the Bumper, except Bowser had moved in for the KO, and the Bumper hit him face first, sending the giant turtle into the barrier and out of the match.

Link swore, it was now him versus Falco, the latter of whom now had two lives to his one. Not to mention Link was at a fairly high percentage of damage. Not as much as Falco though, he reminded himself. Bowser's attacks were very powerful.

Falco took a deep breath, using to opportunity to recover from the onslaught Bowser had delivered. Link seized the initiative however, and shot three arrows at him; followed by his Gale Boomerang, intent on taking down the avian while he was weak.

Falco took the hits, pinwheeling viciously in order to avoid falling off the side. Link grabbed a Beam Sword that had just fallen down, and threw it at Falco, finally knocking him into the barrier.

After a few seconds, Falco returned to the stage, Blaster in hand.

"That's it, let's go elfy-boy!" Falco called, dashing forward. Link raised an eyebrow and sidestepped, neatly dodging Falco's attack.

"…Elfy-boy?" the pointy eared Hero asked. Falco whipped around and shot his Blaster, causing Link to duck hurriedly.

The two fighters faced off, each sizing the other up. Falco stowed his Blaster and used Falco Phantasm, hitting Link in the stomach. Link slashed around, his Spin Attack slicing into Falco's arm. Falco leapt backwards, noticing the Smart Bomb that had just landed behind Link. He pulled out his Blaster again and let off a few shots, but Link deflected them with his shield, causing Falco to move rapidly to the side, behind one of the broken pillars. Falco moved around to the other side, only to be hit in the shoulder with two of Link's arrows.

Link navigated himself around the pillar, shooting at the avian once again. Falco ducked out of the way, leaping forward and using Fire Bird to fly towards Link. Link dodged at the last second however, and Falco went flying straight into the Smart Bomb he'd noticed earlier, which exploded with its usual aplomb. Falco had barely enough time to screech a curse before he was hurled into the barrier, less than a minute after he'd hit it last time.

The audience cheered as Link swung his sword around and sheathed it, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

…

A few hours after the last tournament match, Master Hand had called a meeting.

"Attention all Smashers! As of today, we now only have one preliminary match remaining. If Wolf is able to fight, the last match will begin in three days,"

Wolf growled, and bared his teeth. He was fine, his wounds were healed and he was itching for his fight.

"Bring it!" he snarled, claws extended. Master Hand bobbed up and down in acknowledgement.

"Very well then. Until then, keep relaxed, and don't push yourself," With that, Master Hand floated off.

…

**And at last I sign off on Chapter 17. Writing the first fight was quite difficult, since I didn't let them use any items (kudos if you noticed that!) which made it interesting. Hopefully the two fights weren't too similar; I tried to make them both different. Also, keep an eye out for our upcoming story: Daily Life in Smash Mansion. Not quite a sequel to this, more of what happens when the Smashers are off-duty. More of the random Brawls, humour, and what goes on during the days and nights we don't show you in CoSM. Coming Soon!**

**-Aerococonut**


	18. Through The Portal part 2

**Once again I take up the task of writing the next chapter of Smash Mansion. This is the second part of chapter 16. Chapter 17 was happening in parallel as these two chapters. Hope you guys enjoy**

**Chapter 18**

Through the Portal part 2

Tabuu responded to the punch quickly, swing at his mysterious opponent who teleported away before the punch could hit. The Subspace Master felt an energy ball explode against his back and he started to fall, teleporting himself to dodge any follow up attacks he saw his opponent create a series of illusions, which all started teleporting around confusing Tabuu.

Tabuu responded in the only way that made sense, his Angel Wings technique. Growing the wings out of his back he gathered his power and noticed all of the Tabuu look-a-likes do the same. Every Tabuu blasted the energy waves out at the same time and the area was filled with bright red light. When the light settled all the illusions remained, the real enemy had cancelled out the attack and hid its location by having them all blast at the same time.

Tabuu changed tactics raising his arms out from his sides he sent thousands of tiny energy bullets into the crowd, who returned fire. Tabuu then teleported and continued firing, whenever the enemies noticed his new location he would simply teleport and continue firing. When an illusion was hit it faded away. Soon all that was left was Tabuu and this cyber double.

The two began a deadly dance of teleportation attacks, neither stayed still for more than a second, knowing that the other would pounce. Cybuu however teleported and stopped, he then released a sphere of pale blue energy, it covered the whole area and Tabuu was unable to teleport further. It was now straight up combat.

Tabuu ripped out a sword and dove at his clone, who merely dodged and launched a punch into his stomach. Tabuu floated back, gasping for air, he looked up in time to see another punch coming at his head. Tabuu caught it and gave the cyber's wrist a twist and landed a sword hit on his opponent. The sword merely cut through the blue skin and scraped against the metal chest plate, the wound quickly closed over and Cybuu punched once more, sending Tabuu into a tumble.

The evil cyber unleashed thousands on energy bullets and all Tabuu could do was curl up into a ball and hope to outlast the energy blasts. When the blasts finally stopped Tabuu tried to counterattack by launching three energy balls at his elusive foe, who quickly dodged and wrapped its hand around Tabuu's neck.

With its opponent helpless Cybuu opened a cavity in its chest. He started channeling Tabuu's power into the chest cavity and the glow inside got brighter and brighter as Tabuu got weaker. When his power was almost completely gone Cybuu laughed and tossed him aside like he was a piece of rubbish. He then returned to the portal, another phase of his plan was complete.

_In the Grounds of Smash Mansion…_

Olimar was walking through the gardens, avoiding the main stadium. The tournament was not interesting for him today, he had been unable to put up a decent fight in his match, and then he was almost killed by his cyber clone. He had had a bad time of it lately and the tournament made him feel even worse, he was feeling as though he didn't really belong in the mansion along with fighters of such skill.

Olimar was so lost in thought that he tripped over the badly bleeding body of Snake, who groaned at having the tiny spaceman fall on him. Looking up Olimar saw that Raiden was in a similar state, panicking Olimar quickly used Pikmin order to send a great rainbow into the sky, alerting any who could see it.

_At the Battledome…_

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were watching the tournament battle between Zelda, Samus and Diddy Kong when they saw the great rainbow shoot into the sky. With a silent acknowledgement Master Hand grabbed Dr. Mario and left for the source of the rainbow.

They quickly arrived at the scene of yet another Cyber clone attack, this time Snake and Raiden were badly cut and burnt. It was blind luck that had saved them, but still something wasn't adding up. These two were here but nobody had seen Pit at the stadium, perhaps he was around somewhere, hurt after a battle of his own or perhaps just getting something to eat. Master Hand left for the cafeteria.

Upon his arrival he saw instantly that there had been another cyber clone battle in here, there were broken tables and chairs strewn about the room and the walls had blood splatters on them. In the centre of the room lay pit next to the ruins of a Cyber Toon Link. Two clones at once? The Cyber Tabuu was getting more reckless by the attack, he had opened the portal as well, perhaps it was time to come clean to the smashers about who was behind all the attacks.

_In the Medical Bay…_

Dr. Mario was getting frustrated. The smashers just kept coming to him some closer to death than others, but all were in desperate need of treatment and they still did not know who was really attacking them.

"Master Hand, why haven't you-a told the Smashers who is-a after them? They have been attacked so many-a times now, don't you think it's fair?" he asked without looking up from his work, it was difficult tending to three patients so badly injured at once.

"The Tabuu cyber isn't after the Smashers, it is after the Spirits of Creation and Destruction. With them he can create and destroy things, instead of just these cyber copies. If it ever gets that power he will not only be able to conquer this dimension, but the dimensions that our Smashers come from, places like Hyrule and Earth, that cannot be allowed to happen."

"Why haven't the Smashers been-a told of this dire threat?"

"It was not important before, I did not believe he would be able to create the Portal without my powers. I was wrong. I will tell the smashers after the tournament battle in three days." Master Hand said no more as he left the Medical wing to find Crazy Hand, to inform him of his plan.

_The Battledome, Three days later…_

"Due to Snake and Raiden's condition in the Medical Wing neither of them will be able to compete in this battle of the tournament. Unfortunately this battle cannot be delayed much longer so we are introducing another new Smasher, just in time for today's battle. Several of you will be familiar with him, he is Bowser Jr. and he will take the place of Snake in this tournament." Bowser Jr. came jumping out of the nearby doors in joy, ready to battle at the Mansion.

The new battlefield was Asteroid Belt; it had several large asteroids slowly moving in a circle around four smaller ones in the centre. It was a stage that favoured aerial combat and directable projectiles. It was the site of the final battle of round one.

The battle was set to begin as Wolf looked down and across the field to Bowser Jr. It definitely changed things having a totally new Smasher come in five minutes before the match, Wolf had no idea of his abilities, there was only one way to find out and that was to face him head on. The announcer called "GO!" and the battle was on.

Wolf leapt straight for the small platforms in the centre of the stage, and then he went for Bowser Jr. who was on a lower platform, using his Fire Wolf straight down to come at him from above. The small turtle quickly used his Shell Blade, he ducked into his shell and spun rapidly, creating a blade of wind around him and he zipped right to avoid the attack then left to strike Wolf and finally returned to his starting position.

Yoshi's arrival was preceded by two exploding eggs; Wolf was able to avoid damage while Bowser Jr. was struck hard as Yoshi landed. The green dinosaur charged straight through the turtle but Wolf was able to stop him easily by grabbing his neck and spinning, to slam him into the ground. Yoshi got up with a flick of his tail that caught Wolf in the jaw, sending him sprawling and lashed his tongue out at Bowser Jr. wrapping him up and slamming him into the asteroid above, then the ground beneath their feet.

Bowser Jr. leapt to his feet and launched several fireballs at his opponents, Wolf calmly reflected them all while Yoshi panicked and threw Ice Eggs to cancel out the flames. The green dinosaur was at a disadvantage now, back peddling to try and avoid follow up attacks to no avail. The Sonic screech scored a direct hit, sending Yoshi across the map to another asteroid.

Wolf armed with a Home Run Bat came leaping down at the turtle from above. With a kick he forced him into the ground, twisting he managed to lift Bowser Jr. into the air and a flip kick sent him higher. Wolf used Bowser Jr's moment of weakness to charge the Home Run Bat and launch him to the barrier. Wolf gave a smirk as he said "Works as well as ever."

Yoshi activated his item call to use his new Final Smash, The Eternal Dragon. He dove for Wolf, causing himself to ignite in a giant fireball and rapidly accelerated towards Wolf, Yoshi hit the asteroid and a great wave of fire spread out from impact and flung Wolf into the barrier.

Yoshi started dancing happily at the ease of which his new Final Smash had taken Wolf down a life and Bowser Jr. was already on one life so it would be easy for Yoshi to win this match, that was until Bowser Jr., came hurtling from the sky to slam into Yoshi.

Yoshi recovered and launched a kick at Bowser Jr. who sunk his teeth into the dinosaur's leg. Yoshi yelped in pain as Wolf came in from above with an Electro Grenade. The massive burst of electricity shocked both the Smashers and sent them towards opposite end of the asteroid.

Bowser Jr. continued his offensive with his Shell Toss attack, by charging it up he could change the attack type from Green Shell to red then blue, each was harder to dodge and caused more damage. He launched a three green shells in quick succession, Wolf jumped the first, sidestepped the second and cart wheeled over the third, only to find a red shell hurtling at his hand. He pushed himself off the ground as hard as he could and saw a reflected shell from Yoshi hit the red one. There was a small explosion as the shells hit; the force of it knocked Wolf out of the air.

Bowser Jr. launched a blue shell at the vulnerable Wolf who quickly dodged with a Wolf Flash, the shell then latched onto its next target: Yoshi. Yoshi gave a small "mep" of surprise before the shell collided with him and launched him into the barrier.

Wolf gave a low whistle at the sheer power of the blue shell, "_Note to self, don't get hit by that"_ Wolf thought as he attacked Bowser Jr. from behind, there may not be much honor but it was better than a face full of shell.

Bowser Jr. used the ukemi to recover quickly and launch a fireball attack. Wolf barely got his Reflector up in time, avoiding the damage. Yoshi attacked from above, slamming his feet into Wolf's shoulders knocking him to the ground. Wolf lashed out and clawed Yoshi's leg, only to be kicked towards his other opponent.

Wolf flattened himself against the ground to dodge an incoming Sonic Scream, which hit Yoshi instead, forcing him to the edge of the platform, causing him to catch the edge by his fingertips. A motion sensor bomb appeared in front of Wolf who quickly snatched it up and placed it active on the ground at his feet. He leapt at Bowser Jr. surprising him with the ferocity of the attack.

Wolf's claws raked across his belly and he barely dodged the snapping jaws that came at his shoulder, but he fell victim to the sweep kick that threw him to the ground. Bowser Jr. was in trouble, that much was clear. He was fighting Wolf in close quarters combat, admittedly one of the weaker area of his fighting and he was getting his butt handed to him. He pulled himself up and looking around could not see Wolf; he heard a growl and turned in time to see the fist of a very strong lupine come rushing into his nose.

The force of the punch and Bowser Jr.'s damage sent him flying back into the motion sensor bomb Wolf had laid earlier, the explosion sent him out of the match. Now it was down to Wolf and Yoshi, both were on high damage so the rest of the fight wouldn't last too long. The crows was getting excited it had been an intense match that was coming to the final stages, often the most critical.

Yoshi lowered his head and charged; building up a great speed, Wolf sidestepped and slammed his elbow into Yoshi's back bringing him crashing to the ground. With lightning fast reflexes Yoshi tripped Wolf with a sweep of his tail. Both fighters were on their feet at the same time and faced each other.

Yoshi lashed out his tongue; it wrapped itself around Wolf's left arm and Yoshi pulled. Wolf managed to hold his ground, staying the same distance from Yoshi as before. He used his Item Call to summon his element harnesser; he had seen the power of this item and decided to use it for himself, with the element of lightning. Electricity crackled around his gauntlets, which Yoshi wrapped his tongue around. Wolf sent a surge of power down the long tongue, causing Yoshi to release him from pain and be stunned for a few moments, long enough for Wolf to strike the dinosaur with a supercharged electric punch, sending him into the barrier and out of the fight.

Wolf howled with his victory.

_The Main Hall…_

The assembled Smashers watched Master Hand with interest, he had called a surprise meeting and unfortunately this never boded well for the Smashers. He hovered about, seemingly indecisive of where to begin; eventually he rose slightly then dropped further than he rose, his equivalent of a deep breath.

"Smashers, we have a crisis on our hands. I know the identity of the one, who has been sending these cyber clones to attack us, because I created him." There was a gasp from the Smashers which then turned into several shouts of rage which Master Hand quickly silenced. "I created him for a purpose. All the bosses in the Boss Battle challenge are cybers, this was for two reasons: 1) So we could have all the bosses and they could fight time and time again instead of having to be replaced each time and 2) So that we could alter their power for the more difficult challenges."

"The bosses all worked well for a while before a virus infected the Cyber Tabuu, we decided to make him immune to the virus by absorbing the harmful data, although this corrupted him. He then left the mansion and began plotting his successful conquest of many worlds. To do this he needs the Spirits of Creation and Destruction. These are the special powers that Crazy Hand and I use to create new attacks and arenas and even Dr. Mario." Another gasp came from the crowd, many of who looked at Dr. Mario

"For Cyber Tabuu, hereafter known as Cybuu to claim these spirits he needed more power, the way he could get this as an invasion of subspace, to steal the real Tabuu's power. He recently created a portal and entered it; it is only a matter of time before Tabuu is defeated. When Cybuu returns he will likely be trying to defeat me or Crazy Hand first, so he can easily over power the other. You Smashers stand in his way, he will try to eliminate you as well, be extra vigilant. The tournament will continue as you may need to improve your fighting skills to compete with him." Master Hand completed his speech with a grave bob and left the Smashers to prepare for the upcoming battles in their own way.

**Here ends chapter eighteen unfortunately this is where we must take a temporary break from Chronicles of Smash Mansion due to the fact that aerococonut is going to have limited internet access for a while. It is unclear when we will return but until then please enjoy Daily Life at Smash Mansion which will be starting soon. Serenity searcher**


	19. Be prepared

**Well, I'm alive. Sometimes miracles do happen. **

**Sorry for delays, life's kind of settled down now, so I should be more active again. Thanks for all the reviews! Love all you guys heaps~ Hugs to our lurkers as well (we know you're out there!) giving us love from afar. Feel free to drop us a comment anytime, we'd love to know what you think! BTW, Daily Life has started, if you want some more CoSM goodness, but can't be bothered waiting for more plot, Daily Life is for you! **

**...**

Chapter 19: Be Prepared

After Master Hand's abrupt exit, the Smashers erupted.

"No freakin' way!"

"I can't believe it!"

"This cannot be happening!"

"What do we do?" Everyone's voice was raised, as they all tried to find a way of dealing with the bombshell that Master Hand had just dropped. There was much questioning going on, but after the initial shock had begun to wear off, the Smashers flew into preparations.

"We have to start training immediately!"

"There's no way we're letting this Cybuu win!"

"It's time to fight back!"

From his position on the sidelines, Dr. Mario nodded solemnly. He was tired of seeing all the gravely injured Smashers. Now, it was their turn to inflict damage on the enemy- Cybuu.

The Smashers slowly dispersed into small groups, going about their way to plan for the attack.

...

_Bowser and Bowser Jr._

"So King Dad, what do we do?" Bowser Jr. bounced up and down, in a state of confusion since his grand entrance to the Smash Mansion seemed to have been in the middle of a crisis. He wished he'd been at the Mansion since the beginning, and he was a little upset that his first –and only- fight had resulted in his loss.

"Don't worry. We're having trouble now, but when we beat the snot out of this Cybuu moron, we'll be back to fighting in no time," Bowser grinned evilly at his son. "Then you'll have your chance for revenge on the one who beat you," The younger Bowser grinned back. This plan sounded pretty good to him.

"I want to help! What can I do? I wanna beat the bad guy so I can win against the Wolf!" he asked eagerly, grinning when his dad ruffled his hair.

"You could start by practising your Paintbrush skills, as well as your claw strikes," Bowser rumbled, as his son beamed and immediately whipped out his paintbrush.

"Sure thing, King Dad!"

Father and son worked on their battle skills long into the afternoon.

...

_Captain Falcon and Fox_

The F-Zero pilot paced in his room, trying to make sure he was in peak physical condition. He wasn't nervous, not really, he was just...more eager for the fight. Yeah, that was it. He wanted this mess out of the way, so he could go back to the good times...and beat that psychic Pokemon. He stopped pacing for a second, and charged his right fist.

"Falcon...PUNCH!" he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a large crater. "Whoops...I'll fix that later," he frowned, and resumed pacing, to the irritation of Fox, who was sitting at the small table in the corner of the room.

"Man, stop that. It's damn annoying!" Fox was trying to concentrate on his gun, adjusting bits and pieces and checking that everything was where it should be.

"Well, sorry! I just want to be strong, okay? Who knows what other cyber doubles are waiting out there! Not to mention this Cybuu monster! We could be next, yeah?" Fox frowned. They all knew there was danger around, but could it really be him next? It wouldn't happen, would it? Maybe it was better to practise as hard as he could...

"Okay. Let's battle! I want some practise as well," Captain Falcon quickly agreed and the two proceeded to duel, commandeering one of the training courts.

...

_Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong and Kirby_

"_Hey Donks, d'you think we're gonna be okay?" _Diddy Kong nervously asked, rubbing his injured arm. Donkey Kong just shrugged his powerful shoulders.

"_We survived this shit last time, didn't we? We can beat this ass-faced, banana-popinjerk," _Diddy snorted at their favourite swear word. He bounced up and down, though more subdued than usual due to his injuries.

"_Right, right. What does he have compared to all of us? We'll kick his butt!" _The two monkeys grinned at each other. Their premature celebration was interrupted by Kirby, who chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

"_What are you two doing in here?" _Kirby asked suspiciously, earning a nervous gulp from the two chimps.

"_N-nothing Kirby, we promise!" _Diddy said quickly, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. DK nodded at the pink being.

"_We're planning how to beat this guy's ass. Got any ideas?" _Kirby smirked evilly.

"_I just might have a few..."_ After a quick snack, they sat down.

The three kitchen-goers plotted and planned well into the night.

...

_Dr. Mario, Pit, Raiden and Snake_

"Please let-a this end soon," he prayed to any power who would listen. "Let there be no more pain and suffering..."

A soft moan from the nearby hospital bed interrupted his thoughts. Dr. Mario quickly raced over to the angel's side.

"Pit! Can you hear me?" The doctor asked, as Pit groaned.

"Mm..wh-wa?" He tried to open his eyes, but scrunched them up again as a wave of pain assaulted his senses.

"Easy there, it'll be alright. You've been in a battle..." Pit listened as Dr. Mario explained where he was and what had happened.

"Urgh..." Pit mumbled, before falling asleep again. Dr. Mario breathed a sigh of relief. The angel would heal.

"Did...did that happen to us as well?" Snake grunted from the next bed. At Dr. Mario's affirmative answer, Snake sighed and lifted a hand. "Great. I lost to some stupid metal gear piece of junk!" He looked to his left, where Raiden was still unconscious, bandages wrapped around most of his body. "You should see the other guy," Snake muttered towards his friend, before collapsing back into sleep.

Dr. Mario looked on as the sun neared the horizon.

...

_Falco, Ganondorf and Wolf_

"Remind me again why the two biggest assholes in Smash Mansion are following me?" Falco asked, aggravated that he couldn't even find a training court without being followed.

"As if we're following you," Wolf snarled, as Ganondorf just ignored them both, stomping his way down the corridor. "We want to battle, dipshit, and you're just in the way,"

"Screw you!" Falco shrieked angrily, and a fight nearly broke out there until Ganondorf knocked Falco to the side.

"Get lost, rat," he said in a low voice, as Wolf laughed. The evil warlock jerked his head to the front, and he and Wolf pushed past Falco to claim the training court.

"Later, birdbrain," Wolf called, as they pressed the buttons on their Battle Gauntlets, locking Falco out of the room. He swore at them for a minute straight, before turning and moving back towards the mansion, hoping to find a spare room to practise in.

...

_Gold, Pearl, Red, Sapphire and their Pokemon_

"Huh. We can beat this loser no problem!" Gold boasted in the lounge room where the PK Trainers had gathered. Sapphire bounced up and down on the exercise bouncy ball (she preferred it to the couch for some strange reason).

"Yeah, yeah! We're awesome!" she cheered, as Mudkip beamed, chuckling as he bounced up and down on his mistress' lap. Chimchar looked on enviously: she wished her mistress would do that. The monkey Pokemon looked over to where Pearl was wrapped in Red's arms. She sighed; it was obvious there was no room for her right now. Bayleef asked her curiously why she was sighing.

"_Mmm I wanna bounce like Mudkip is," _she pouted, as Bayleef looked at the tiny Pokemon.

"_That does look like fun!" _Bayleef laughed, her leaf bobbing up and down. _"Well, I can bounce you,"_ she offered, kneeling down to let Chimchar jump onto her back. _"See?"_ Bayleef bucked, sending Chimchar flying up, before landing on her back again. Chimchar giggled, her happiness restored. Squirtle wandered over to investigate, Gold's taped-up sunglasses back on his face (Gold was oblivious to their loss; he was too busy inflating his ego). Cyndaquil expressed his interest in joining the game, and soon the four Pokemon were happily bouncing around. Bayleef didn't mind letting the other three jump on her, she loved the little Pokemon.

Ivysaur opened one eye, and watched from the corner.

"_Looks like fun," _she remarked to Charizard, who was dozing next to her, unconcerned about the upcoming battle.

"_If you say so,"_ the giant lizard responded, before going back to sleep.

"_I think it looks fun," _Combusken said politely, trying to restore the peace. Ivysaur smiled at him.

Red and Pearl were expressing their doubts as to their victory.

"I'm not sure we are ready," Red murmured, as Pearl leaned against his neck.

"We'll find a way to win, I know it," she said softly, earning a small smile from Red. Gold pretended to gag.

"God you two need a room," he exhaled; annoyed that Red had to flaunt the fact he had a girlfriend all the time. Torterra hissed and slowly stood up to his full height. Gold backed off, not wanting to cross the Pokemon nicknamed 'the Tank'. Prinplup snickered to himself at Gold's worried face.

Meanwhile, Sceptile was asking Feraligatr his opinions on whether or not the PK Trainers could beat the new enemy. Feraligatr sat up, finding the tree-lady Pokemon fascinating.

"_Well, sure. I mean, we're all strong and powerful Pokemon, what's to stop us?" _Sceptile shrugged daintily.

"_You may be very powerful, but I doubt I can safely protect Lady Sapphire in battle. In the practise matches, I might manage to win, but this enemy has not even revealed himself yet, and already his minions have begun to severely injure the Smashers!" _She looked worried, and Feraligatr tried his best to cheer her up.

"_You kiddin' me?"_ he laughed, leering at her. _"You could beat me in a fight, no problem! When we go to beat up this guy, I'd rather have you on my side than have you as an enemy!" _Sceptile smiled shyly.

"_Truly?"_ she asked, as Feraligatr clapped her gently on the back.

"_Of course,"_ he replied.

The Pk Trainers discussed every angle for hours, their Pokemon either conversing amongst themselves or bouncing.

...

_Ike and Marth_

The two swordsmen were sitting in Marth's room, discussing the upcoming events.

"Let's go, buddy," Ike swung Ragnell effortlessly onto his shoulder, supremely unfussed by the promised battle. Marth wasn't so sure, however.

"Right, extra training sounds like a good idea right now, but I really don't want to run into some cyber copy of Sapphire. Can you just imagine her Pokemon all super-strong and powerful like that? I'd be dead before I could even lift my sword!" Ike started laughing. He just couldn't help it.

"Man, you have issues," Marth looked upset.

"I can't help it, alright? Having such a bad record is a new thing for me. Usually I am an excellent fighter, now I seem to have the worst win/lose rate in Smasher history!" Ike rolled his eyes.

"That's because you keep fighting the _same person_! Naturally, since Sapphire is better than you at the moment, she keeps beating you, and makes you look like a loser. If you went and fought, say, ROB for a while, you would probably pick up your ranking," Marth thought about that for a bit.

"Huh. Surprisingly enough, that makes sense. Except...then I wouldn't learn anything from fighting. At least I can try to improve with Saph, and find a way to beat her again,"

"Right, did you ever manage to win against her again?" Ike asked curiously. Marth wasn't kidding when he said his lose-rate was legendary, no one else had ever lost that many times in a row against the same person.

"Just twice. Our current scores are three to...245. She owns me," Marth answered despondently. Ike burst out laughing.

"She _completely_ owns you! Hahahaha! Maybe I should challenge her to a fight for once! See if I can beat her," The prince raised an eyebrow at that.

"I would love to see her kick your ass. Then you might stop teasing me. 'Bout time you saw things from my point of view I think," Ike grinned at his friend and promised when all this was over, he would challenge the blue-haired PK Trainer to a battle.

...

_Ice Climbers and Wario_

"Heh heh heh," Wario laughed as he chewed on a garlic clove. He was currently plotting whether or not he could change sides. If this Cybuu dude could kill the Smashers, maybe he'd take down Mario and Luigi for him. That in itself was worth changing sides. After all, he had no real allegiance to the Smashers, why bother getting himself killed for them?

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Nana and Popo.

"We could use Blizzard, and follow up with an Ice Shot," Nana and Popo had decided to return to their team strategies for the upcoming battle, since they were still stronger when they worked together.

"Get lost, brats," Wario snarled at them as they walked into the room. Nana stuck her tongue out.

"No way! You don't own this place! We're staying!" she turned back to Popo and raised her voice. "And we could also use our new moves in combo with the old ones as well. Maybe try some new things?" Wario threw his garlic clove at her.

"Shut up, will you?" he groaned. Nana drew herself up to her full height.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she shrieked, flinging herself at the fat man. "I can speak if I want to, SO THERE!" Wario's head spun as he felt his eardrums pop from the sheer intensity.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'm leaving," he put a hand to his head as he left. Nana turned back to Popo.

"So where were we?"

Popo just laughed.

...

_Jigglypuff and Pikachu_

"_So what do you think?" _Pikachu demanded, putting his tiny hands on his hips. Jigglypuff thought about it for a moment.

"_Well...it could work...mixing lightning and normal type moves could confuse some enemies..."_ She absentmindedly straightened the hibiscus flower behind her ear. _"Alright. I'll partner battle with you. But don't expect me to go easy on you in any battles we have in the future!" _Pikachu nodded. It was a fair point.

"_Great! Since we're both Pokemon, it makes sense to try our best to win, yeah?"_ Jigglypuff nodded. The lightning mouse was especially useful to her, since he could beat any fighting-types that tried to hit her.

"_Yep. Makes perfect sense," _Jigglypuff hummed to herself. The lightning mouse was now her personal bodyguard...

Of course, he didn't need to know that...

"_Well, let's go practise some team battle moves!" _Pikachu raced off to try and find a spare space for training. Jigglypuff followed along, grinning to herself.

"_Yes, this will work out quite nicely..."_

...

_King Dedede and Meta Knight_

"Don't even think about it," the penguin warned, hefting his giant mallet with one hand, the other cradling a bowl of cereal. Meta Knight nodded dejectedly. After his warning at the hands of Wolf, he hadn't been game enough to try and steal anyone else's cereal.

Dedede watched him like a hawk as he raised the spoon to his mouth. Meta Knight just got his own bowl and went and sat next to Dreamland's King. Dedede shrugged and scoffed his bowl, in case this was some new ploy from the Cereal Bandit.

Instead, Meta Knight cautiously asked the penguin what his training plans were. King Dedede could only blink at what appeared to be a peace offering.

"Well, I was going to go check over my hammer, but I guess I can wait. What did you have in mind?" Meta Knight muttered something about sitting in his room and planning, to which King Dedede laughed and slapped him on the back, nearly slamming his face into the bowl.

"Instead of that, how 'bout you come fight me!"

"Very well then," Meta Knight responded, perking up a bit. Maybe he wouldn't be an outcast anymore...so long as he could control his cereal cravings.

...

_Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Lucas and Ness_

"My turn, my turn!" Toon Link chanted, throwing a pillow at Lucas, who whimpered.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said softly, but was completely ignored.

"Fine then. Roll the dice," Ness glared at the small green-clothed Hero. He'd been on a losing streak since the game had begun, and naturally Toon Link was winning pretty much every throw.

"I win!" Toon Link cried, as the dice came up all fours. "Yay!" he cheered, jumping up and dancing around. He slapped hi-fives with Link, who grinned.

"Man, I wish I had your luck. Charmed rolls, much?" Link smirked, knowing perfectly well that Toony had cheated most of the game. Toon Link stuck his tongue out and turned back to his friends.

"Let's play Liar's Dice now!" he called, earning a groan from Ness, and a sigh from Lucas.

"Okay then," Lucas said and picked up a cup.

Link sat down next to them.

"I want to play as well," he proclaimed, earning a beaming smile from Toon Link.

"Alright!" he punched the air, and the four of them started to play. Link looked over to where Zelda was sitting at the table.

"You want to play, Princess?" he asked, as Zelda turned to look at them.

"Hmm?" she blinked, totally unfocused. "Oh, no thanks," she said vaguely, before returning to what she was doing.

"Are they _knives?_" Ness suddenly asked, seeing what the princess of Hyrule had in her hands. Zelda merely nodded, testing the balance of one on her fingertips.

"Where the hell did you get knives from?" Link suddenly sat upright, noticing the large collection Zelda had spread before her.

"I've always had them," she answered, ignoring the irritated looks she was getting from them.

"Wow Zel, don't be forthcoming with the information or anything," Link said, as Toony nodded emphatically.

"Yeah! Since when have you ever fought with knives? And what were you planning to _do _with them?"

The princess narrowed her eyes and raised a needlepoint knife threateningly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said dangerously, her eyes seeming to flash red.

All four gulped, and decided that maybe ignorance really was bliss after all...

...

_Lucario, Olimar and Samus_

Samus strode down the hallway and out into the fresh air. She paused curiously at the door to the Boss Battles Arena, where the Smashers went to challenge themselves against the Bosses should they feel like a challenge. The arena door had a large lock on it. Samus raised en eyebrow. Usually the door was always open, why would it be closed now? Especially since they should be training as hard as they could.

Some of the Smashers may be too afraid to venture outside, but not her. Not Samus Aran, famed bounty hunter. She was too strong for these cyber clone nuisances.

She flicked back her hair as she came to a seemingly empty training court. She grinned, her hunch had paid off. She'd been pretty sure the indoor courts would all be full, so she'd taken a guess and gone outside straight away.

"_Are you here for training as well?"_ A psychic voice intruded on her thoughts, causing her to jump a mile in the air.

"What?" she squawked, caught momentarily off guard. She recovered instantly as she identified the voice as Lucario's. "Yeah, sure, why not?" she looked over to where the Aura Pokemon was balancing on one leg.

Olimar walked up from where he had been standing next to the bush. His wounds were mostly healed from his fight against the Tinted Commander, and he was eager to prove he could win.

Pokemon, spaceman and bounty hunter ran through strategies together until almost lunchtime, before hunger made them go their separate ways.

...

_Luigi, Mario, Peach and Yoshi_

"Well bro?" Mario asked, his hands behind his head. Luigi thought for a moment. The small group from Mushroom Kingdom had decided to postpone their preparations, and were focussing on a far more important topic: dinner.

"Definitely lasagne," he said, looking at Peach. Mushroom Kingdom's beloved princess smiled benevolently.

"Of course, Luigi. Lasagne is no problem for me," Peach had offered to make a special dinner for them, and they had been debating for most of the afternoon. Finally, they had both found a dish they agreed on.

"What about-a you, Yoshi?" Mario turned his attention to the green dinosaur, who hummed and plonked himself down next to the plumber.

"Haha, I guess that's-a yes then?" Luigi snickered, as Yoshi nodded emphatically. If it was food, he was good for anything.

Peach clapped her hands together. "It's settled then! Lasagne special for dinner, special made for my favourite plumbers!" she said happily, and they headed towards the kitchen.

...

_Mr. Game and Watch and ROB_

_INDEED. _The robot said, as Mr. Game and Watch beeped._ WE WILL JUST HAVE TO SEE, WILL WE NOT? _

...

_Shadow and Sonic _

"Hey, Shadow buddy," the blue hedgehog didn't even finish his sentence before he was interrupted.

"Piss off, Sonic. I'm not in the mood for your shit right now," Shadow glared at the bane of his existence, and started skating towards the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"Wow, what's gotten into you? I was only going to see if you wanted to come practise with me," Sonic said, eager to find someone willing to fight him. Shadow only rolled his eyes and increased his speed.

"What part of 'no' didn't you understand?" he mumbled under his breath as he stopped abruptly. Sonic nearly ran into him.

"Whoa, what? Hey! Does this mean you want to fight with me?" A smile lit his face. "Great! That way, I can try out my new..."

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow disappeared. Sonic gaped at where the antisocial hedgehog had been standing a moment earlier.

"Hey, no fair! Stupid super powered jerk! Now who am I supposed to practise with?" The blue speedster started running back into the house, hoping he could find someone willing to spend time with him.

...

_Cybuu_

"_Finally..."_

...

**Serenity's up next, so expect awesomeness!**

**-Aerococonut**


	20. The First Move

**Hey guys I'm back, amazingly, as Aero gets things sorted. Things in my life decided to throw me for a loop, I've been about half of the last two weeks in hospital with a collapsed lung, and I have to try and get my uni exams and assignments sorted out after missing all that uni. Sorry for the delay but I hope you guys enjoy what comes next. **

**Chapter 20**

The First Move

The hands had decided that even with Cybuu bearing down on the mansion the tournament would continue, it would give the smashers a chance to hone their fighting skills. Crazy Hand was expressing his doubts to Master Hand.

"Are you sure that they are going to be enough? I mean they struggled against Tabuu when he invaded, and some of them hadn't beaten Cybuu in Boss Battles before it closed. He is the strongest opponent they have ever had to face, what if they aren't enough?" Although he couldn't keep still while he was talking the steadiness of his voice unnerved Master Hand, Crazy Hand had never spoken like that, flat and even. It was this more than anything that scared Master Hand.

"I don't know, but we had best be prepared if they are not." Master Hand turned to watch the Tournament battle between Gold and King Dedede. "I don't know what will happen if we aren't enough though," he muttered as the match began.

_In the Battledome..._

Gold released his Bayleef and waited for his battle against Dedede to begin. It was the first battle of the second round and Gold was determined to win it. Despite the circumstances surrounding the mansion the tournament was still going. The rules for the second round were a little different, this time it would be three lives for each match and most of them would be one-on-one. Their battle would be taking place on the Rock Field, a large flat arena strewn with boulders to block projectile attacks.

The announcer shouted "GO" and the battle began. Bayleef immediately leapt into the air and launched an Energy Ball at Dedede who blocked it by throwing a Waddle Dee; Bayleef's attack exploded, sending the minion flying away. Bayleef continued applying pressure by launching a series of Razor Leaf attacks; the penguin was forced to retreat back towards the barrier under the relentless assault.

Dedede's retreat allowed him to recover a Laser Sword: a stronger, more defensive form of the Beam Sword. Twirling it in a defensive pattern the leaves were shredded and the Penguin King attacked.

Dedede threw a Gordo, forcing the dinosaur to dodge, straight into a follow up Waddle Doo. Pressing his advantage Dedede proceeded to bring the battle back towards the centre of the map. Bayleef launched a Vine Whip attack to try and slow Dedede's momentum; the attack was cut to ribbons by the Laser Sword. Bayleef failed to dodge the sword swipe.

Gold, watching from his vantage point gritted his teeth as Bayleef lost the advantage and ended up on the defensive. Choosing his moment carefully, Gold recalled his Bayleef, choosing to change to Cyndaquil for his speed to try and regain the advantage.

When the fire mouse came into play the battle changed once again. Dedede, despite swinging the sword for all his might couldn't hit the small, fast fire mouse. Cyndaquil launched an Ember attack, sending several daggers of flame into Dedede's belly, knocking him back and leaving him open for a Flame Wheel, sending the penguin flying into a large boulder.

Pressing his new advantage Gold ordered Cyndaquil to use his Element Harnesser to add the power of wind to his already potent firepower for a super powerful Flare Blitz attack. Dedede struggled to his feet only to find a monstrous fireball screaming towards him. The penguin squawked as Cyndaquil closed in, knocking him out of the ring and down a life.

_In the mansion's ventilation system…_

Snake, wearing a cowboy outfit was sneaking silently through the vents of the mansion, disabling several booby traps as he went along. Reaching an intersection he glanced at a screen on his wrist. The screen was covered in graphs and figures but he obviously understood it because he turned down the left hand passage without hesitating. Snake was following the strongest signal of power on his screen and it was leading him to the Battledome. Looking out a grill in his current shaft he saw into the kitchens. He placed a tiny beacon there as he passed by.

Reaching the lower levels of the Battledome he proceeded to follow the signal up, higher into the stands. At first he thought his spirit tracker was guiding him towards the Spirit of Creation again, but he followed it anyway. His mission was to locate the Spirit of Destruction. Even if he was discovered he had to complete the mission.

About halfway up he noticed a much weaker spirit, but stronger than any of the power levels given off by any of the other smashers. Looking out a vent he saw the readings were coming from Mr. Game & Watch.

Reaching the top box he saw the Hands there watching the battle below with interest. Looking down at his tracker he saw that Master Hand was giving off a powerful reading but it was not the one he was looking for. Crazy Hand was giving off a massive power reading. Snake smirked, realising he had found the Spirit of Destruction. He turned and left, eager to report to Cybuu.

As he crawled through the vents back down the stadium, Lucario, watching the aura of his surroundings noticed a slight glitch. There was an area in the vents that produced a strange, faint aura, nothing like any of the inhabitants of the mansion, or the usual members of the crowd. Lucario slowly followed this strange aura into the lower levels of the stadium. When he reached a tunnel leading out of the Battledome Snake dropped from the vents. He was wearing a cowboy outfit, and was the one emitting the strange aura.

Lucario; after living with Snake for so long knew his aura well and instantly knew that this was a cyber clone, and as such was not surprised when the Snake clone raised a red Battle Gauntlet and pressed the button.

_Back in the Battledome…_

Dedede was struggling. Gold had him clearly outmatched with his Cyndaquil, the fire mouse was just too quick, Dedede hadn't been able to land a single hit and Cyndaquil, under Gold's instructions was launching a relentless series of powerful attacks. Dedede had a high damage level and Cyndaquil launched another super powerful Flare Blitz.

Without thinking Dedede charged his Jet Hammer, waiting for the large fireball to come into range he was taking damage from holding his hammer in place with full power. Dedede swung his hammer at the right moment and it collided with the fireball that was Cyndaquil. The two attacks collided at full power, causing a massive explosion of fire.

Dedede was flung to the far side of the arena. He dragged himself to his feet, smoking. Cyndaquil was unable to get to its feet so Gold was forced to recall him and bring out his Feraligatr.

"Damn, Cyndaquil is too tired, almost took down two of your lives though. You don't stand a chance." Gold gloated on his brilliant start; Dedede would struggle to get back into this match.

"_I was going to save this but I need to get back into this battle, I think I'm going to need the new one as well." _Dedede thought to himself as he lined up Feraligatr to unleash his brand new Final Smash: Waddle Dee Gate. Activating the Smash Ball he raised his arms and swept them to the floor. A large purple door rose out of the ground and opened.

From within the door poured a literal tide of Waddle Dees, Doos and Gordos. Feraligatr stood little chance against the tide of them; he was forced backwards, taking a large amount of damage in the process and eventually knocked into the barrier. The crowd cheered at the improvement Dedede had made to his Final smash.

Gold grunted in frustration, his lead had disappeared and Dedede might gain some momentum from his Smash. Choosing Bayleef to try and take Dedede down, Gold pressed what advantage he had. Bayleef started leaping from rock to rock, dodging the minions the plump penguin was throwing at her.

Bayleef launched an Energy Ball at Dedede, who threw himself to one side, straight into the path of a ferocious Razor Leaf attack. Dedede was unable to move as his damage built up and up, until the point where Bayleef sent the penguin flying with a Headbutt, bringing Dreamland's ruler to one life.

Dedede returned to the battle and launched his new attack at Bayleef; it was a condensed ball of air, which the plant dinosaur easily dodged, to reply with an Energy Ball attack. Dedede opened his mouth and swallowed the attack, ignoring damage from the attack. Dedede tried to regain a chance in this battle, throwing his minions as fast as he could. Bayleef was too fast for Dedede's slow moving projectiles to hit.

Bayleef was using hit and run tactics to slowly build Dedede's damage. Cyndaquil was tired from the sheer intensity of the battle and Feraligatr would be down for a short time after being knocked out leaving Bayleef to fight on her own for a while. Bayleef didn't have many moves that had much knock out potential, and with Dedede's weight it would be a struggle.

Dedede grabbed the nearby Silver Hammer, another new item that had similar properties to the Hammer and Golden Hammer although this one allowed smashers either to have a double jump or no jump at all. Dedede had been lucky enough to get a double jump hammer and closed in on Bayleef.

Bayleef picked up another new item: the Copy Goo. When the Copy Goo is used it changes into an item that is currently in the possession of another smasher, and for the moment that was Dedede's Silver Hammer. The two closed together and the hammers impacted on each other repeatedly. The hammers collided with loud clangs and the damage of both smashers was rising. Dedede's hammer ran out before Bayleef's leaving him open for one final strike, giving Gold the victory.

_In the lower areas of the Battledome…_

The Rattlesnake was staring at Lucario, waiting for him to make a move. Lucario knew that this fight was far more dangerous than the usual arena battles, the stakes were much higher. This was a life or death battle. Lucario stood back and waited for the cyber Snake to make its move.

The Rattlesnake grew tired of waiting, he pulled out his Remote Rocket and launched one at Lucario, the Aura Pokémon easily dodged the first shot and the returning missile. He charged an Aura Sphere to save for later and closed in for melee combat.

Ducking under a punch Lucario used Metal Claw to rip through the Rattlesnake's outer flesh coating revealing the metal beneath and confirming Lucario's earlier thoughts. The cyber tried a sweep kick, straight into Lucario's double team, leading to an easy counterattack. Lucario backed away quickly.

The aura Pokémon was being cautious, Snake was a powerful opponent at the best of times and here he was facing a cyber clone; a far more dangerous version; and Lucario hadn't even seen all of Snake's new moves yet. The Rattlesnake lowered himself to one knee and launched another remote missile at Lucario.

Lucario dodged the attack with ease once again, only to see the missile detonate below him and his opponent pull out a flamethrower and shoot several fireballs at the immobile, airborne Lucario. The fireballs struck Lucario, burning him as he fell back to the ground. The Rattlesnake came running over and planted a wad of C3 on the prone aura fox.

Knowing from his time with Snake that a butterfly stuck to him was a bad idea, even more so for this battle. Ripping it off Lucario abandoned his steady approach for a full offensive, Rattlesnake was ready for this though, blocking each of his initial strikes and knocking him back with a kick to the chest.

Grunting in pain Lucario got back up and launched an Extremespeed, ending up behind Rattlesnake who instantly snapped a kick out to meet the aura fox, who countered with a Double Team. The counterattack gave Lucario the chance he needed to place the C3 onto his opponent and get away, moments before it exploded.

The cyber body of the clone was all that remained from the explosion and Lucario remembered just how damn hard it was to take one of these things down. His opponent was now raising a knife in one hand and reaching for its hip with the other. Coming at him, Lucario prepared to Double Team the obvious knife slash, but in waiting for his moment fell into the trap. The cyber had thrown a smaller knife from its belt, lodging itself in Lucario's stomach. Blood flowed freely from the wound and the Rattlesnake followed it up with a quick slash across the arm of the fox.

Lucario dropped to his knees and pulled the knife out of his stomach, allowing him to roll out of the way of Rattlesnake's knife stab. Lucario straightened up enough to see his enemy draw out a machine gun and attempt to riddle him with bullets. Combining his greatly increased Aura powers with Force Palm Lucario was able to make a shield that blocked the barrage, sparing him for another few moments.

The cyber clone closed in, preparing for yet another potentially fatal attack. As he got closer Lucario struggled to stand, appearing as though he would rather face his death on his feet than on the ground in a bleeding heap. As the Rattlesnake slashed with its knife one final time Lucario pulled out the Aura Sphere he had charged at the beginning of the battle. Blood flecked fur, a great gash down on arm and a bleeding hole in his stomach, Lucario was a mess but that only increased the power of the attack. The attack was strong enough to blow the Snake copy to pieces. Lucario watched as its eye faded from red to black, confirming his victory before he collapsed to the ground.

_In Cybuu's lair…_

Cybuu watched as yet another cyber double fell to the determined smashers, growling in frustration. His cyber clones were powerful for certain, just not powerful enough. The day he could achieve a victory over a smasher would be a great day and the next phase of his plan depended on just that: a defeated smasher.

Looking at the data received from the Rattlesnake's mission he saw that the Hands each had one of the spirits he needed. More of interest to him at the moment was the fact that Mr. Game& Watch seemed to have traces of both spirits in him. Bringing up a route through the mansion's ventilation system Cybuu downloaded it into his next creations and sent it on its way to capture G&W, accompanied by some alloys.

_In the mansion…_

After Lucario had been discovered, battered and bleeding and rushed to the Medical Wing, the Hands had called a meeting with Snake, Raiden, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Samus and King Dedede. The smashers were wondering why they in particular had been chosen for this meeting as opposed to the others.

"Smashers, these Cyber attacks are becoming more frequent, you have been called here today because I believe that the seven of you are the best suited to creating a permanent perimeter around the mansion. This does not mean you will be missing any tournament battles, as I was thinking more of an automated patrol on your vehicles, and layers of booby traps with minions patrolling the area. This a defensive measure while we try to find Cybuu's lair. When we find that we can think about our next move." Master Hand explained to the gathered smashers.

The smashers raced to set up this defensive perimeter to prevent any further attacks; several of the smashers on the group had been victims of these attacks and did not wish such a battle on anyone. Once they had left Crazy Hand turned to Master Hand and expressed his doubts, after all they had not faced a threat like this ever. This threat was in a whole other league to the subspace invasion that had taken place a few years ago.

"What if we aren't enough?"

**There we go, only took me a little longer than I hoped for but I hope you guys all enjoy it, me and Aero both have holidays coming up so you should get another couple of updates then. Sorry about the delay hope you guys all enjoyed it. Serenity**


End file.
